Defending Maddy
by CABxoxox
Summary: Summary: It's 2149 and Mark Reynolds is assigned to protect the Shannons, a family who secured passage on the tenth pilgrimage. But exactly what secrets are the Shannons hiding? And will Mark be able to protect them? Full Summary inside. Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's 2149 and Mark Reynolds is assigned to protect the Shannons, a family who secured passage on the tenth pilgrimage. It's not uncommon for those who have the opportunity to leave to want protection leading up to the departure, but the only way for that to be possible is if they have a lot of money. However, as far as Mark can see, the Shannons don't have much money. They don't even seem to want him or any of the others there. So exactly what secrets are the Shannons hiding and will Mark be able to protect them?

 **Rewatching an old episode of this inspired me to write! I have plenty of ideas where this could go so if there is still a fan base for this I will continue … Review and follow so I know to keep writing!**

 **Xoxox – CAB**

As soon as Mark heard about the opportunity, he jumped on it. It pays well, only lasts a few weeks. Easy as possible. And it was perfect timing too because Mark could really use the money.

When Mark was eight, his mom died from excessive exposure to the air outside. She coughed up blood until she was no longer breathing. Less than four years later, his dad left. Ever since then, he's had to take care of his siblings as best as possible so they don't end up on the streets – a death sentence. So Mark supports them the only way he knew how: fighting.

Mark isn't technically the oldest, but even before his dad left, he was still the man of the family. Ever since they were all younger, Mark was known to jump on anyone at school or on the streets who so much as looked at his siblings the wrong way. When he turned sixteen and found out he could make money by defending others? Why not! He already proved to be good at it.

So here he is, leaving for another assignment. "I don't want you to go," Macey complains. She is the youngest of the four siblings, almost twelve, and used to getting her way. She can be slightly bratty and will still throw tantrums when she deems necessary, but they love her anyway. Now she sits, her arms crossed defiantly, up in the cramped loft amongst the strewn pillows and blankets where they all sleep.

They are all not actually related, but love each other the same nevertheless.

"Shut up," Macey's birth brother, Stephen, complains from the floor near the door. He's slightly older, fourteen, and is immersed in the family's one, cracked Plex, as usual. "Unless you want to starve or die from breathing in air, let the guy go. We need the money." He's not wrong. The apartment they live in is small even for today's standards, and the air filtration isn't the best. In the summer, when it's hotter out, the vents seem to work worse and they all have to wear their rebreathers to bed, even with the extra filtration Emily, their oldest sister, rigged outside the vent.

"I will be back as soon as possible," Mark promises everyone as he finishes packing his duffle bag. "The tenth pilgrimage is leaving in twenty-four days so I will be back in about three weeks. That's less than a month."

"Yeah, Mace," Stephen says comfortingly. "That's less time than usual." But, of course, being Stephen, he has to add, "Given that Mark doesn't get killed or, at least, seriously maimed."

"Mark!" Macey squeals, jumping down from the loft.

"I will be fine," he says quickly, hugging her tightly. "This really isn't that dangerous." Sure, he tells them that all the time, but this time he actually means it.

Mark takes a step that lands him in the kitchen, but not before he gives Stephen a small kick to the side. "Be nice," Mark warns and Stephen just rolls his eyes.

Emily stands up from the kitchen table and hugs Mark. "I'll miss you," she says into his shoulder. She's about a year older than him, but he's always taken the position as head of their atypical family. Right now, Emily is in college, studying biology and engineering, and works part time at the hospital for extra money. She's hates it, being around the dying people all day, but she really looks up to most of the doctors there. "Just think," Emily tells her brother quietly when she finally pulls away. "This is just one job closer to Terra Nova."

"Don't be unrealistic," Mark tells her, slightly annoyed.

"It's called optimistic," Emily quips back. "Terra Nova is stupid not to want you. You'd make a great soldier." Mark doesn't say anything in response. Emily has always been so full of hope – when their mom got sick she thought she'd get better, when their dad didn't come home from work she thought he was just running late, and now she's convinced Mark will one day be recruited for Terra Nova. Of course, Mark doesn't foster this silly notion and Emily's optimism has never led them anywhere so far. Their mom is dead, their dad is seven years late, and Mark risks his neck and spends weeks away from home at a time with barely anything to show for it.

Mark can't really be angry with his sister, though. He loves how caring she is, a trait he's never been particularly good at expressing. It was her idea to step up and take in Macey and Stephen when their mom left for Terra Nova; she had gone on one of the first pilgrimages and children weren't allowed yet. Mark would never have come up with that idea or volunteered to do that if he had been on his own, no matter how much he loved Alicia. She had been like a second older sister and mom combined for him. She was the one who got him interested in security.

Mark knew that his sister's next move in the argument that they often had was to point out that Alicia had promised to do everything in her power to get not only her kids, but them there too one day. However, every pilgrimage that passes, the less hope Mark has. So it is now up to him to provide for the others best as he can in this dying world. He thought of them as his family before Nathaniel, then Alicia left, and he still feels that way about them now.

"Goodbye guys," Mark says as he walks out the door. Leaving them is always hard, but they are family. It's always his first responsibility, not to make as much money as possible, but to get home. It's always his mission to get back to his family. Mark hasn't failed yet, and he doesn't plan on failing any time soon, so despite how much it pains him to leave, he knows this isn't really good bye.

It's see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**This hasn't gotten much attention, which I figured considering the show's a few years old, but keep reviewing and following! I'm still writing because I can't get this idea out of my head and it's preventing me from writing my other story!**

Mark leaves the poor excuse for his family's apartment and pulls his rebreather snugly on his face. He received the message to report to the Terra Nova recruitment offices at eight a.m. sharp. That was the first odd thing that Mark noticed about this assignment; he'd had a job like this once before and knows it's unheard of for Terra Nova to be involved with individual security like this.

Standing in front of a tall man in a dark suit, Mark notices the other odd things – Terra Nova is very invested in this family and he becomes suspicious that it's the family who hired them in the first place. They don't even live in a hyperoxic-dome; how could they have afforded this?

"You will be protecting the Shannons," the seemingly-official man tells Mark and two others. "This involves making sure the four of them get to the portal terminal on time, in one piece, and alive. If that happens, you get paid. Any questions?" No one speaks up. The three guards aren't stupid enough to ask for more details or clarification in any way. "Great," the man says dryly. "Formal introductions can be made there. Let's just be on our way."

The three guards get Terra Nova uniforms before leaving – the army green clothing and black armor. It isn't the first time that Mark's gotten to wear this, but it still feels like it did the first time; hope. He is aware how stupid that sounds – his uniform feeling like hope – but it's moments like this that, while he would never admit it, he actually gives thought to Emily's optimism. He momentarily sees a future where he and his family are in Terra Nova, a place where they can step outside without a rebreather and not die, a place where Stephen and Macey can be reunited with their parents.

But then they bundle up in dark long sleeves and pants before leaving the office, lest their skin have too much exposure to the atmosphere. And that is when Mark snaps out of his daydream.

The group of four rides the tram to the other side of town. The only communication between them is quick introductions between the three guards. "I'm Foster," a brunette, who looks to be around the same age of Mark, says.

"Reynolds," Mark sticks out his hand.

"Reilly," the only girl in the group, who appears older than both of the boys, offers.

And then silence.

Mark realizes that they don't live that far away from his house, just on the opposing side of the hospital. Their apartment does seem nicer though. Before they enter the individual apartment, the recruitment officer pauses. "Terra Nova has a lot of stake in this family. Do you best by them." As if Mark wasn't suspicious already.

The interior of the apartment is nice enough. It's clean, organized, and everything is a grayish color. Unlike Mark's house, there is not only a loft, but another bedroom in the back closed off with a curtain, and a definite living room and kitchen. They even have a couch and coffee table.

The family inside stands around the kitchen counter. They are the typical family of four – a mom, dad, teenaged son, and teenaged daughter. The parents step forward and shake hands with the recruitment officer, exchanging meaningless words.

The officer then turns towards the guards. "This is Kent Foster, Laura Reilly, and Mark Reynolds," he gestures behind him. The officer messes with something on his Plex, though he probably already knows everything necessary for this short meeting. "Foster you are assigned to Joshua Shannon, Reilly with the parents, Dr. Elizabeth Shannon and Officer Jim Shannon, and Reynolds with Madelyn Shannon. No questions or concerns?" But the man doesn't wait for a response. "Great," he says with no emotion in his voice. "Good day, see you all in twenty-three days."

After the recruitment officer leaves there is a quiet awkward moment as the three guards shift uncertainly from foot to foot. As the family judges them, Mark is quite sure at this point that they didn't want protection. He just doesn't know why.

"Well, welcome to our home," the mother says somewhat doubtfully. She is young and pretty with olive skin and a British accent. "I've been told you three are stuck following us around for the next few weeks? Uh, I work at the local hospital, my husband is with the police department, and Maddy and Josh are both in school."

"Nice to meet you all," Reilly says pleasantly. "And congratulations on your recruitment."

Elizabeth smiles, but the father, Jim, continues to survey the three guards distastefully. The teenaged son, Josh, rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he says. "And I think that an _I'm so sorry_ is in order more than congratulations."

"Josh," Elizabeth warns tiredly, but the boy just climbed the latter up to the loft. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth says. "There are some hard feelings in the house over leaving friends behind."

"She's my girlfriend," Josh snaps from upstairs. "So don't expect me to be thrilled that I get to leave her here to die." Jim clenches his jaw but Elizabeth rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

"I got him," the daughter telss her parents quietly before following her brother. She seems shy, barely glancing at the guards since they got here and instead focusing on the floor. Mark hadn't seen her face, hadn't seen her look up at him or the others once.

The parents sigh. "So," Jim starts, "we understand you guys are supposed to keep us safe, but we would still appreciate our privacy and time alone as a family. There is an empty apartment next door we thought you could stay in."

"Of course," Reilly says respectfully. "If you'd give us a moment?" Elizabeth and Jim nod and walk back over to the kitchen.

Reynolds, Reilly, and Foster all agree to give the family their space, but then debate how to keep up the protection twenty-four-seven as per their contracts without smothering them. The first time Mark had a job like this, he was stationed in a dome. It was a different situation. "We should have a rotation," Mark suggested.

Foster nodded at the idea, "Internal station, external station, and external patrol? Or just one internal, one external, one on break?"

"One internal, two external, one on break only if it's night," Reilly agrees. "If not, patrol." After discussing for a few minutes, Reilly, who'd become their self-appointed spokesperson, addresses Elizabeth and Jim. She explains their plan and while Jim and Elizabeth agree, Mark sees a worry in their eyes as they look at each other. "We'll go put our stuff away and decide who starts the rotation," Reilly concludes.

The apartment next door is identical to the one the Shannons lived in. The boys give Reilly the back bed room, though they all probably won't be in the apartment at the same time, and they take the beds up in the loft. It takes all of three minutes to throw duffle bags on beds and decide who will start which shift before the three take off.

Reilly ends up in full gear outside the individual apartment, Foster in civilian clothes outside the complex, and Reynolds just in the standard green uniform on the first shift inside.

Mark walks back into the Shannons' apartment in the middle of a heated family discussion. "Sure," Josh snaps harshly, "go run off because you weren't able to fix this, Maddy. Guess what? Emotions, things normal humans experience, can't be solved like a math problem."

"I was just trying to help, you ungrateful-"

"Hey!" Jim cuts his kids off. "That is enough."

"If it weren't even for her," Josh continues, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Joshua Shannon," Jim snaps. "First of all, your mother was recruited; you know that. Second, you will be grateful for this opportunity."

"You can't tell me what I will do!" Josh yells back. "And if it weren't for Maddy, we wouldn't be stuck with the three Armadillo's-"

Maddy cuts her brother off with an indignant, "Armadillo's?"

"What?" Josh retorts defensively. "Am I the only one who thinks the black gear looks like an Armadillo shell?"

"Neanderthal!" Maddy explodes. "Not only are armadillo's not black, but have you not read any literature on Terra Nova? The amour was specifically designed for numerous purposes, including, but not limited to, not only shielding, but softening and somewhat deflecting the impact of their sonic technology, hence the extra-"

"Why are you so thick in the head?" Josh cuts in. "I meant it looks like an armadillo shell, not that the color-"

"Actually, the denser an object is the more mass or substance it contains, and therefore that would allude to my head, or brain, not literally being bigger, but operating at a higher capacity than typical in the modern human. So thank you big brother," Maddy concludes sincerely, "for noticing how smart I am."

"You think I didn't already know that? You shove it in our faces everything single sec-!"

"Enough!" Jim yells.

He and Elizabeth pull their attention away from their bickering teenagers and toward the young guard standing awkwardly at the door. "I'm sorry," a flustered Elizabeth tells Mark. "Come in."

"Reynolds, right?" Jim clarifies, and Mark nods and respectfully and shakes his and Elizabeth's hands.

"Please," Elizabeth says politely, "have a seat. I was just making dinner." The family seems incredibly nice. Mark has never been offered a meal by someone he was assigned to protect. But there is still something off about them. There is a tenseness in the way everyone goes about their business – Elizabeth in the kitchen making dinner, Jim speaking to her in hushed tones, Maddy flopping on the couch and staring at something on the Plex. It's as if there is some string being pulled over each person's head that doesn't allow them to relax. Maddy hasn't even looked him in the eye once.

And aside from the tangible tension in the room, there is what Mark overheard – a conversation that definitely sounded like the Shannons didn't even want him or the two others to be here. But why wouldn't they want protection? A question that leads Mark to a follow up: What are they hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about mixing up my chapter updates last time! Note to self: don't update fanfiction when exhausted. If you hadn't guessed I also write a Mortal Instruments fic if you're interested.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Will update as soon as possible**

Mark learned quickly, after just spending a weekend with the family, several things. First of all, the couch in the living room is not nearly as comfortable as it looks once you've had to spend the night on it. Second, Maddy and Josh can go from being incredibly nice to each other to arguing like it's life or death. And third, Elizabeth can't cook nearly as well as her daughter.

Mark, Foster, and Reilly were invited over every night and morning for dinner and breakfast. Elizabeth made dinner the first night, which was good, but the three guards all silently agreed through covert glances that it wasn't anything compared to Maddy's breakfast the next morning. She made the chemically induced, crappy, unnatural food taste good.

But Maddy is very shy. After getting a good look at her, Mark honestly thinks that she is beautiful. Her skin is tan like her mother's, her dark hair cascades down her back and over her shoulders, she has perfectly curved cheek bones, and large, brown eyes. However, neither Mark, nor the others, had barely spoken a word with her. Even when they tried to compliment her on the food, the only response was a slight blush as she stared down at her plate.

Mark knew he was assigned to protect her specifically, and he couldn't tell if her shyness was a good thing or not. He found out soon enough on Monday.

Sunday passed pretty uneventfully. The only disturbance being that Josh bolted for his girlfriend's, which threw off the rotation and sent Foster in panic when he lost him for a solid fifteen minutes. That night Reilly spent quality time with couch, and Mark actually got some sleep in the loft next door.

Monday morning the three guards are up bright and early, waiting to escort the respective person to his or her job. Reilly has orders to follow Elizabeth, since she works with the general public and doesn't have an entire police force backing her. Breakfast is quick, though Maddy seems extra jittery about something.

As everyone is getting ready to leave, there is a knock on the door. Foster upholsters his gun before answering, but Jim walks past him quickly. "That won't be necessary," he says brusquely before opening the door. A small, older lady enters and quickly discards her rebreather. She eyes the three guards suspiciously.

"So the rumors are true?" she addresses Elizabeth.

"Yes," she answers shortly. "We leave in three weeks." Elizabeth then turns toward the guards. "Reynolds, Foster, Reilly, this is Mrs. Young. She house sits for us during the day." The old lady narrows her eyes at them before turning toward the kitchen and everyone else exits.

"You have a house sitter?" Mark asks suspiciously, despite warning glances from Reilly.

"She's a really sweet lady," Elizabeth answers quickly. "Going through a hard time, though. Lost her husband and grown son all within a year. She didn't have a job herself and since she's a family friend we agreed to pay her a little to keep up the house while we are gone. She doesn't have a place of her own. We are just trying to help someone in need."

Everyone secures their rebreathers before heading outside.

Foster and Reynolds walk slightly behind Mark and Maddy on their way to school. The two are dressed in civilian clothes so as not to draw attention to themselves, and Josh asked that he and his sister get some space. Yet despite the rebreathers and few feet, Mark and Kent still hear snippets of their conversation without meaning to. "Just breathe, Maddy. And no pun intended. No one will notice and it will be fine. And if they do notice, do you think they'll really try anything with those guys following us around."

"Everyone will find out," Maddy contradicted breathlessly. "And it will get worse. You don't have a right to talk, Josh. Stuff happens behind your back as it is! They mean nothing, so just leave me alone."

Reynolds and Foster exchange a curious glance, not sure exactly what the siblings were referring to. Terra Nova? Sure. But what will get worse?

Mark hasn't been to school in years and sighs distastefully at the crowded high school hallways complete with kids yelling over one another. He could probably pass for one of them, and he seems to be blending in fine, but he doesn't like it. Why are all high school kids so rambunctious? Well, not all.

There's Maddy, who maneuvers expertly thorough the crows, getting lost easily. Mark watches curiously as she keeps her bag help tightly to her side, her head ducked down, her eyes only glancing up so that she doesn't run into anyone. No one stops her and she doesn't stop for anyone. There isn't a loud group of girls calling her name, and she seems literally invisible to the boys, which Mark doesn't understand at all. He determines that she is genuinely shy, though, and it isn't just because of him or the others.

The morning goes by smoothly enough, Mark following Maddy to her classes, then ducking down in the back. No one seems to notice him, not even the teachers. Most of the classes are noisy even after the teacher says be quiet. But it's like every teacher has stopped caring at this point. Maddy is always one of the only ones, if not the only one, who spends the entire class bent studiously over her Plex.

The afternoon doesn't go as well, though. The bell rings for lunch and the hallways flood with children. Mark tries to keep an eye on Maddy, while giving her space, but she's scary good at disappearing.

Mark loses sight of Maddy momentarily, but doesn't worry. She's in a school building. Who's going to make a move here that tries to prevent her from going to Terra Nova? Mark just slows his pace as the hallways clear, waiting to find her again.

Seconds turn into minutes and a sinking feeling makes its way into Mark's stomach. Where did she go? Mark walks up and down several different hallways but there is no sign of her. His heart beat quickens as he looks left and right.

This isn't good.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Will update as much as possible but I'm quite busy now. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy leaves science class, her favorite class of the day, in a pretty good mood. Lunch is next, but she just plans on going to the library as usual. A small glance behind her tells her that Mark is still on her tail. She laughs internally at herself – this just proves that the only time a guy who looks like _that_ would pay attention to her is when he is paid to. "Hey, friend," someone say sarcastically near her. Maddy slowly looks up, though she doesn't want to. She knows who it will be. "What? No hello?" Some kids laugh near her, but Maddy just glances over her shoulder. No sign of the Reynolds boy. Thank God.

Maddy looks around and finds a corridor that's nearly empty. She dashes, making a run for it, when someone grabs her arm. "Get off of me, John," she snaps. He shoves her backwards and she grimaces as she lands up against a metal locker with a thud. Ouch.

"Did you really think you would outrun us?" John Ward, aka Mr. Popular, asks.

 _No_ , Maddy thinks _. I thought I could outrun Reynolds, though. And it seems to have worked_.

Louise Greenfield, John's girlfriend, speaks up, "Why are you smirking?"

Maddy's face falls. "I didn't mean to," she mutters. "I was just … thinking."

"Thinking?" one of Louise's friends gush. "Awe, the little girl was thinking." The group of twelfth graders laugh.

"So, how is the eleventh grade baby today?" Louise asks. Maddy just looks at the ground. Agreeing to skip a grade was the worst mistake she ever made. Now she had to deal with this more often than before.

"Fine," Maddy mutters. "Now can I just go?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" John asks. "Friends are supposed to hang out together. And it is lunch time. What do you got?"

Maddy sighs. She was nervous this morning, so she didn't each much breakfast, which means she's actually hungry now. But lying about whether she had food or not won't do any good; they would just steal her bag and go through it. Maddy rummages past her Plex, rebreather, data cards, and Plex Pens until she comes across the meager crackers, water, and dip. She wordlessly hands over her stuff.

"You are too sweet," Louise says as she takes a drink of the water. "Always thinking of others and sharing." Maddy doesn't say anything.

John smiles, "You are in Trigonometry this year, right?" Like he doesn't know.

"I took it already," Maddy says quietly.

"Great!" John says. "So you can lend me some notes?" Before Maddy can get out her Plex and a spare data card though, and she would have, her bag is ripped from her shoulder.

"Give it back!" Maddy snaps.

"Make us!" one of the other boys, who is at least twice her size, challenges.

At this point in time, Maddy doesn't even lock her Plex, for they would just beat her up until she puts in the passcode. The older kids goof off and download her work while Maddy leans up against the lockers, fuming and silent. Someone drops one of the small data cards. "Opps," a mock apologetic female voice says. "Could do me a favor and get that?"

Maddy sighs, knowing what's coming next. Not seeing a choice, Maddy takes a step forward and leans over to pick it up, only to get kick in the side. She bits down on her tongue as she falls to the floor. "Try again," one of the boys dare. Maddy doesn't move. "Do it!" Slowly, she reaches forward, secures the card in her fist, just before her fist is grinded into the floor by someone's shoe. She's then kicked in the stomach and side again while everyone laughs above her.

They keep cracking jokes. "Awe, someone looks sad."

"You'd think someone so smart would know what they're not wanted."

"Some people just can't take a hint."

"Insufferably annoying."

"Explains why she doesn't have any real friends."

The laughing, the taunting, the physical abuse: all just things that Maddy's used to at this point. She stays on the ground until she knows the other kids have all moved on. She quickly jumps up, grabs her things, and ducks into the nearest bathroom.

Maddy tries not to cry as she looks in the mirror. She is already sore, but the feeling has become normal for her. There's only one mark on her right temple from where she hid her face in the ground, so that's easy to cover up. Maddy rearranges her hair so it isn't noticeable. She then runs cool water to splash over her face and massages out the fist that was grinded by a shoe. There are bruises and red marks covering that hand now, not to mention it hurts like Hell. She knows she needs a good excuse for this one, since she can't cover it up like the bruises and scars elsewhere on her body, but it shouldn't be too hard. Being clumsy can be a helpful trait – it leaves her with plenty of excuses.

Maddy ducks out of bathroom and just about runs into Reynolds. At least it was him and not another student, it could have been a whole lot messier otherwise. "Sorry," Maddy stutters.

"It's fine, I was just looking for you," Reynolds says.

"I had to go the bathroom," Maddy answers. "I didn't realize that merited an announcement," she says with a certain edge to her voice.

"I … uh," Reynold stutters. "No, you're fine. Were you going to the cafeteria now?"

"No!" Maddy exclaims quickly. Worst idea of the century. Maddy walking into the cafeteria is comparable to a lamb walking into a lion's den. "I just … I just realized I forgot to do something for one of my classes," she covers up briskly. "I was going to the library."

"Aren't you hungry?" Reynolds pushes.

"I'm not a big lunch person," Maddy lies with a shy smile. "But don't let me stop you if you want to go get food."

"No, I'll go to the library."

"Great," Maddy mumbles dryly. The timing was pretty great though. The twelfth graders got their laughs in and Reynolds wasn't there. Maddy's secret is safe.

It is a skewed sense of well, but if only things would work out that well for the next three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of your comments people! Enjoy …**

Mark follows Maddy around for the rest of the day. He felt pretty stupid about overeating early, so he gave Maddy a little more space, which also seemed to make her relax slightly. By the time they start walking back to the house, Maddy waits for him to catch up. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Maddy rolls her eyes slightly. "Yeah, am I not allowed to walk next to you?"

Mark just smiled slightly. "You can, I was just surprised."

"My brother always practices with his band after school. I don't usually have anyone to walk with," Maddy says with a shrug.

"What about your friends?" Mark asks.

Maddy stiffens immediately and narrows her eyes at him. "No one from school lives in the same building," she says.

Mark nods quickly, whishing he hadn't mentioned it. By the time they get to the house, Mrs. Young is just leaving. Both she and Mark look at each other suspiciously as they pass one another. Maddy stifles a laugh as Mark closes the door. "Sorry," she says when Mark glances at her. "I just can't figure out who distrusts the other more." Mark looks guilty but Maddy quickly shakes her head. "You're fine," she says. "I know it's weird, but most shelters are only open at night and since she couldn't get a job anywhere, we figured why not give her a safe place during the day."

Mark smiles slightly; this family is incredibly sweet. "When does your family get home?" he asks.

"It depends," Maddy answers. "Josh spends as much time as possible with Kara, especially now. Mom's been working longer at the hospital since we found out she was recruited at the end of last week. She said she wants to give back to the people here one last time. Dad gets home whenever his latest case lets up. He's on narcotics. Well, _he's_ not," Maddy corrects as an afterthought, "that's what he investigates."

Mark just laughs. He declines Maddy's offer for a snack and sits on the sofa. Maddy joins him a second later with her Plex. She pulls up a fresh page on it and stares at the digital clock on the wall in front of them. "Are we waiting for something?" he asks uncertainly.

"Uh huh," Maddy mummers. "Just wait …" The clock changed from 2:58 to 2:59 and Maddy started scribbling on her Plex with a Plex Pen. By the time it was 3 o'clock exactly, she seemed to be finished her work. "There are now exactly 21 days until Terra Nova," she gushes. "That's equivalent to 504 hours, 30,240 minutes, and 1,814,400 seconds."

Mark raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow."

"I just wanted an even time stamp to start a stoichiometry formatted problem. I used it to convert the day to hours to minutes to seconds instead of particles or mass or volume to moles."

Mark just shakes his head, trying to digest what he just heard. "So you are looking forward to Terra Nova?"

"Yeah," Maddy says. "I mean, I'm nervous of course, but I'm also ready for something new, a new start. And I think it's just incredible to have the opportunity to see what the Earth was like so long ago. A real version of the planet, you know?"

"Do you think there's still hope for this version?"

Maddy bit her lip. "Hope? I don't know. Scientifically speaking it seems awful unlikely that much can be done for this place. Like we've fallen too far in the whole to climb back out." Suddenly the light changed in her eyes and she backtracked. "I mean," Maddy stuttered. "Not that the people who are here should be hopeless. There are probably a multitude of things just waiting to be invented that help with air filtration and food production and-"

"Maddy," Mark cuts her off when he understands her rambling. "You don't have to do that. That – I didn't mean for … I wasn't asking for my sake; I was asking because I wanted to know what you think."

Maddy blushes. "Most people don't want to know what I think. Even the teachers at school just look for a yes or no answer. Besides, I've been told I ramble too much so I don't usually even get asked that."

Mark has been steadily learning that it's a true sentiment – she rambles when she gets started on something but it doesn't annoy him in the slightest. They spend the rest of the evening talking, mostly about Terra Nova, then general things regarding current day. Mark, who knows only what he's read while studying for Terra Nova security recruitment exams, feels entirely inadequate most of the time, but he still enjoys talking with her, and Maddy seems content with their conversation. She's had to have read everything written about Terra Nova at least once.

The conversation moves to careers and work – school related or otherwise. Eventually, Elizabeth, followed by Reilly, gets home early, around six, and is surprised to find her daughter sitting on the couch laughing her head off. "What in the world is a lunar accountant?" Elizabeth asks, picking up on the tail end of the conversation.

"Someone who counts things on the moon, mom," Maddy says, "duh," which only causes her to laugh more. Elizabeth just shakes her head, mostly confused, but pleased to see her daughter so happy. Reynolds, however, seems quite pink in the face.

"And you were counting things here on earth," Elizabeth assumes, "when you forgot to start on dinner?"

"Oh my god!" Maddy jumps up. "I'm so sorry." Elizabeth simply smiles slightly and starts getting things out herself.

As Maddy quickly reaches for stuff to help, Elizabeth narrows her eyes. "What happened to your hand?"

The smile immediately leaves Maddy's face. "Locker malfunction," she smirks. "You know me, clumsy as always."

Reilly glares at Mark. "And where were you?" she asks accusingly.

"It's not his job to protect me from my own locker," Maddy speaks up. "It happened before I went to the bathroom; Mark wasn't there because we determined I deserve at least five feet of privacy at all times."

"Mark?" Maddy turns to see that her father has arrived.

"I'm not allowed to be on a first name basis with the guy who's following me around for the next three weeks?" she snaps. "I'm so sick of people _overhearing_ my conversations. If I want to talk to you, I will address you." With that, Maddy snatches up her coat and rebreather and storms out of the house.

Jim looks at Elizabeth incredibly confused. "What is with her all of a sudden?" he asks.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answers. "I guess she's just acting defensive as a front? She seemed nervous about something today. Maybe school's just stressful right now. We shouldn't hold it against her. You know there's been a lot of change recently. It's a lot to digest." Jim and shook his head as though that explanation didn't really help much.

Reilly gives Mark a meaningful glance and he quickly gets up. Maddy is his responsibility. He runs out of the apartment and practically trips over her on the stairs. "Sorry," she says. "But at least I'm not stupid enough to run off anywhere. Makes your job easier, right?"

"Maddy what's wrong?"

Maddy looks at the ground instead of answering. After a moment she stands up. "Nothing. I'm just tired. It's been an exciting few days." Maddy walks back into the apartment, forcing herself to remember that Mark isn't her friend. He isn't her brother. He's being paid to make sure some crazy doesn't take out jealousy on her, to make sure no one prevents her from fulfilling her agreement with Terra Nova.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went smoothly enough. Maddy even avoided the seniors the entire day both Tuesday and Thursday. Wednesday when she saw them coming towards her, she told Mark to wait in one of the classrooms while she went to the bathroom. She really was going to try to hide, but they grabbed her. That one was a really close call. Mark came walking down the hall and found her at the bottom of a flight of stairs, but Maddy just managed to laugh it off. "Clumsy as always," she shrugged as she fought back tears.

Then came Friday.

Maddy's science teacher gives her an advanced copy of her favorite scientist's, Ken Horton, latest book on her way out of class. He's in South America at the moment, but is going to Terra Nova on the next pilgrimage. As soon as she can, she plugs the data chip in her Plex and doesn't pay attention to anything else. That is, until she runs into something solid. Someone. John. With every realization, her heart sinks further and futher.

"I'm so sorry!" Maddy gushes. "I wasn't paying attention, I just-"

"Obviously," John snaps. He grabs the Plex from her hand. "What is so important here?" he asks as he looks it over. "Ken Horton?"

"He's a scientist," Maddy mumbles. The hallways start to clear up and John's friends materialize.

"Oh, Mads," Louise gushes. "Long time no see! Don't tell me you've been avoiding us." Maddy just stares at the ground. Someone shoves her backwards and she stumbles. "We were talking to you," Louise snaps.

Maddy tries to get her Plex back and leave. "I just … I forgot one of my Plex Pens in science I think, could I just-"

"Leave?" Louise finishes for her. "And I thought we were friends." Everyone laughs and Maddy's face burns. Finally, John holds out her Plex. She goes to grab it, only to get shoved back into the lockers. _Ouch_ , Maddy thinks bitterly _, it's always the lockers_.

"So close," one of the boys cracks up. "Try again." Maddy just crosses her arms and glares at them.

A girl speaks up, "Someone has an attitude."

Suddenly, everyone talking and laughing at once. Maddy's bag gets ripped from her grasp and dumped on the floor. She tries to yell at them, but they just shove her around more. Eventually, a deep male voice from behind the group gets everyone's attention. "Hey! What's going on?"

John turns around and looks at Mark with one eyebrow raised. "And who do you think you are? Do yourself a favor and get lost." Everyone laughs and Maddy refuses to make eye contact with Mark, who refuses to leave.

"What is your problem?" Mark asks. "Leave Maddy alone." Maddy sighs internally. He really needs to just walk away.

"What's it to you?" Louise judges.

Mark looks at the group like they are insane. He grinds his teeth in anger before answering, "I'm her-"

But Maddy cuts him off. "Boyfriend," she whispers. Everyone turns around and look at her. "What?" she asks defensively. "What is it to you if I date?"

Everyone just cracks up. Louise is literally doubling over with laughter. "Wait, wait," she says. "You," she points at Mark, "are dating that?"

John rolls his eyes. "Okay," he tells Mark. "You are obviously new here, so let us help you out. First, if you don't want to get what she deserves on a daily basis too, just ignore her. Come on, come to the cafeteria with us."

"No."

"Excuse me?" John snaps. "You are as bad as her brother, but soon enough you will learn the same lesson he did: she'll be alone eventually." Everyone laughs before leaving.

Mark turns to look at Maddy who's picking her stuff up off the floor. "What was that?" he asks.

"John and Louise's group," Maddy says quietly. "They don't like me."

"Why?" Mark bursts. "Are kids really that jealous that you're going to Terra Nova that they beat you up?"

Maddy looked up in surprise. "Keep your voice down," she says. "They don't know I'm going to Terra Nova and it will stay that way. That's why I called you my boyfriend," she says as if it were obvious. "Sorry about that, but if they find out, they will squeeze the next year's worth of that crap into the next three weeks. It will be worse."

Mark looked at Maddy in awe as a few things clicked into place – the hushed conversation with her bother Monday morning, the hand she claims was the victim of a locker malfunction, finding her at the foot of the stairs the other day. She didn't manage to fall; she was pushed. Mark is speechless. "What – But – I don't …. Why!?"

"It's my fault," Maddy says. "I'm too smart for my own good."

"You're perfect," Mark corrects her.

Maddy's eyebrows shoot into her hairline. "Uh, thanks," she mumbles. "Can you just not mention this to my parents?"

"But this happens every day?" Mark asks incredulously.

"Basically," Maddy answers. "But you have to back off or it will get worse. Okay? I can handle it myself."

"By getting shoved down the stairs?"

"You just challenged them Mark!" Maddy yells. "This is a game and now you are another obstacle, along with Josh. There is nothing anyone can do, so I'd rather deal with it my own way then get someone else involved."

"What about the teachers?" Mark pushes. "How do they not know this is happening?"

"Who says the don't? They just turn the other way; less paperwork."

Mark shakes his head in disbelief; how could anyone hurt this girl and feel good about it? "You're bleeding," he says, slightly more calm.

Maddy reaches up and brushes off her temple, smearing a line of blood. "It's probably just the sharp edge of a rebreather or cracked Plex or something," she says. "Wouldn't be the first time." Mark bites his tongue so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. "I'm going to the bathroom," Maddy says as she walks past him.

Something else falls into place for Mark. "So every time you told me to wait somewhere while you were going to the bathroom, you were getting beat up, then cleaning up before anyone noticed?" Maddy doesn't answer but keeps walking. "It's like you want this!" Mark snaps.

Maddy spins on him in anger. "I want this?!" she explodes. "I want anything but this! I want to have friends beside the librarian and science teacher! I want to be able to walk through the halls and not be concerned about my personal safety! I want Josh to not get suspended for getting on fights because of me! You don't know me Mark! You don't know me or my situation and you need to back off!" Mark stares after Maddy in stunned silence as she storms off.

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark deals with Maddy's secret and learns another one! Excitement lies below: ;)**

That asshole!

Mark is fuming. He hates those kids with a burning passion. And John most of all …

It's unbelievable to think that anyone would find it fun, a sport, to hurt anyone. Especially Madelyn Shannon, the sweetest person ever.

Mark looks at the bathroom door, which has remained closed. He can hear John's voice floating up the stairs being cocky and arrogant as ever. He can't let him get away with that.

Letting his emotions get the best of him, Mark runs down the stairs and throws himself at the unsuspecting John. "What the Hell?" the kid asks as Mark shoves him backwards on the floor. Mark kicks him before pulling him up by his shirt. His friends stand speechless and frozen around them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark snaps back before backhanding him. Someone finally snaps out of the daze and lays a hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark slams John back onto the ground and spins on whoever's behind him. He twists the guy's arm and flips him onto the ground alongside John.

Everyone looks at each other wide eyed. "Touch Maddy again, any of you," Mark spits. "And I will know about it. And you _will_ regret doing that."

"We'll get the principal on you for this!" some girl who's leaning over John threatens.

Mark smiles at the hypocrite, the blood dripping off John's face empowering him. "Tell the principal whatever you want. I don't even go to this school!" He walks away content, everyone petrified behind him.

At the top of the stairs, Mark finds Maddy staring at him in awe. "What did you do?" she screams.

Mark looks at her for a moment before continuing walking. "I dealt with a problem," he says calmly.

Maddy shakes her head. "Mark, your job description is to defend me to the point that I can get to Terra Nova unharmed. You've crossed a line! I've dealt with this for years, three more weeks won't make a difference." she yells. "You really can't help yourself, can you? It will be worse now! Things will just-"

"They won't hurt you anymore, Maddy," Mark interrupts. "I made sure of it."

"I already told you I can take care of myself. You should have just trusted me Mark!"

"Oh right," Mark says sarcastically. "Because you were doing so well on your own before I got here."

"I was managing," Maddy says. "Now can you just leave me alone for now on?" Maddy storms off to the library with Mark on her tail. Mark realizes that she goes to the library to hide, not because she isn't hungry. He's so frustrated with everything, including that she's so furious when he just tried to help her.

They get to the library and Maddy pulls out her Plex. Mark watches her out of the corner of his eye and sees her smile, though she's staring off into space and not reading anything. Maybe she didn't mean what she said; maybe she's glad he stepped in. But that is just a maybe. "I'm sorry," Mark offers, though deep down he honestly doesn't mean it. "But it isn't that I don't trust _you_ , it's just that I don't trust tho-"

"You aren't supposed to care," Maddy answers, snapping out of her daze and not looking at him. "You are supposed to get me to Hope Plaza in sixteen days, then collect your money. So can we please just stop talking? Stop pretending that we are friends in some skewed sense of the word? Stop acting like you care." Mark looks at her curiously, but Maddy focuses on the Plex in front of her.

His suspicions have to be right – she isn't really angry at what he did; she's angry at the situation itself.

That afternoon Mark and Maddy walk home, Maddy walking a few feet ahead of Mark and not talking to him. They get inside and Maddy sits at the counter, eating a snack and messing with her Plex. Mark leaves her alone for a while, that is until a thud sounds from within the bedroom. Mark is on his feet in an instant, gun in hand. "Mark," Maddy says slowly, jumping up and blocking his path. "It's nothing, okay? Can you just relax?"

"Maddy move," Mark says, not in the mood. "I'll relax when I'm sure it's nothing."

"What would be _hide_ ing back there?" she asks with emphasis on the word hide.

Mark looks at her strangely. He ends up physically moving Maddy out of his way so that he can get past her. He rips the curtain to the bedroom back, but nothing is revealed. "Told you," Maddy says. But Mark still feels on edge. She seems relieved. What is she hiding now?

Mark just sighs and heads back over to the couch. "Do you happen to have an extra data card?" Maddy asks.

"You don't?" Mark quips back, slightly annoyed she's icing him out but still asking for favors.

"My last spare was smashed by someone's foot today," she answers tensely.

Mark sighs and promises to be right back, before popping next door. Mark rummages through his duffle until he finds an empty card. He really doesn't know why he's doing this. He leaves and walks back into the Shannons' apartment, but doesn't see Maddy. His heart momentarily stops until he hears the hushed whispers coming from the back bedroom. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry but you have to be quiet a little bit longer, okay? Soon we will be leaving and everything will be better, alright?"

Mark's hands find his gun as he slowly pulled back the curtain to clear the room. "Maddy?" he asks cautiously. Maddy spins around and Mark immediately lowers his weapon. There, standing behind Maddy and clinging to her legs, is a small girl.

"Mark," she says quickly. "I can explain … I just …" Both girls' eyes are dilated with fear. "She's my cousin," Maddy says after a moment. "My mom's sister and her husband died and we took her in so she didn't end up somewhere terrible. We have to keep her a secret because 'a family is four'."

Mark stares at the little girl who looks so much like Maddy it's incredible – the same tan skin, wavy dark hair. "If I checked your family's records would your mom even have a sister?"

"Please," Maddy said near the point of tears. "Please just accept that she's my cousin and move on."

"She's your sister," Mark says, not as a question, but a statement. As this sinks in, his brain starts buzzing. _Holy shit, this family is insane._ This family has an illegal child. She looks to be at least five, if not older. How were they able to hide from population control for so long?

"Mark," Maddy rushes, "you weren't supposed to come back so quickly, but I had to check on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself because of that thud we heard, I just-"

"Maddy," Mark cut off her rambling. "I don't – I'm not going to turn you into population control. I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Maddy asks uncertainly. "You'd get paid big, especially for a family who's supposed to be going to Terra Nova." A tear falls from her eyes and the other girl looks so scared, more so since she understands her sister is.

"I'm not like that," Mark says. "I'm not going to tear apart a family for some quick cash." He sounds convincing, but looks angry.

"If my parents found out you knew-"

"Good Lord Maddy," Mark snaps and the girl clinging to Maddy jumps. "Just something else to hide from your parents, right? Something else to contend with." He is so frustrated that this job keeps getting harder and harder with more and more ultimatums. But mostly the frustration doesn't stem from the fact it's more work and more to worry about but from the fact that he cares. Why the Hell does he care about this girl who will be leaving forever in about two weeks? Mark doesn't know why, but he does care that's for sure.

"I'm so sorry," Maddy quivers. "You can tell them about school, about John, about any of that, I don't care. Tell my parents I messed up royally! But I'm begging you not to turn my family in to population control. Zoe is too little! She wouldn't survive one of the concentration camps for illegals, I can't let that happen. It would be all my fault!" she cries silently as she pleads with the guard. "Mark, p-please you can turn me in instead! Frame me for starting that fight at school today, I don't care. Then you can still collect a reward for supplying evidence, just don't do anything that incriminates Zoe."

Mark stares at Maddy in shock. She sounds like a broken record – "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care." But she has to care. No, Mark realizes, it's that she doesn't care what happens to herself as long as her sister is okay. Maddy would give up going to Terra Nova, she would let herself get arrested for something she didn't do, just to protect Zoe? Deep down Mark probably would have done the same for any of this siblings, birth or not, but it's so shocking to hear Maddy say it out loud. How would he turn her in? How could he be responsible for hurting her? He couldn't be. He wouldn't be able to stand carrying that guilt around with him.

"I already told you I won't go to population control, Maddy," Mark says. "And I'm not turning you in either. It's my job to get you to Terra Nova and that won't change. The only difference is that in sixteen days I'll evidently be helping to smuggle your sister into Hope Plaza. I'll help get her to Terra Nova, too."

Maddy's jaw falls to the floor. Instead of answering or thinking, she takes a few quick steps forward into Mark's arms. After a moment of hesitation, Mark hugs her back. "Thank you," Maddy whispers into his shoulder.

Mark just shrugs. "I swear I'm not an evil person. I can't imagine ever reporting someone, knowing that their child would be practically sentenced to death by working in some factory with no air filtration."

"No," Maddy says looking up at him. "Thank you for everything. I've … I've only dreamed about seeing John lying on the floor like that."

At that point Mark just laughs, "Those are some sinister dreams, Madelyn Shannon. Besides, what are friends for?"

Maddy finally pulls away and raises on eyebrow. "So we're friends?" she asks.

"We don't have to be," Mark answers, a small smile playing on his lips. "We can pretend that was just a standard security guard – guardee hug."

Maddy blushes profusely. "First of all, guardee isn't a word, second I was just … very relieved. And thankful." She leans down closer to the floor and looks at the small, worried girl clinging onto the bed spread behind them. "Zoe?" she asks, wiping the last few stray tears from her face. "Would you like to meet my friend Mark?"

 **What did ya'll think? Hit me up in the reviews! Love you all XD**

 **Xoxox -cab**


	8. Chapter 8

After learning most – and hopefully all – of Madelyn Shannon's secrets, Mark feels better. He feels more in control of the situation. And knowing Maddy more is just a plus.

Mrs. Young's job also makes sense now – she watches Zoe, not the house, during the day. And while Mark doesn't understand why the Shannons are having security forced on them, he does know why they don't like it – Zoe has to stay hidden almost all the time now.

The only part of the revelations that Mark dislikes regards Maddy's situation at school. Sure, he beat the kids up to teach them a lesson, but that doesn't erase the damage already done. Maddy does make more sense to him overall, but it isn't necessarily a good thing. For example, when Maddy freaks out on Josh Friday night at dinner after he calls her Mads, Mark understands. It's what those girls at school called her right before they laughed as their boyfriends beat her up. It sucks knowing that and not being able to tell Josh to shut up.

But Mark does appreciate knowing the entirety of the situation. He's the one who gets the privilege of shooting Maddy an encouraging smile when Josh calls her Mads even after she says stop. He's one of the first people outside of the family that gets to officially meet Zoe.

Mark doesn't mention knowing Zoe to either Elizabeth or Jim. Jim scares the crap out of him just with his glare, and he doesn't see how sharing the information with Elizabeth is necessary at this time.

On Saturday both Elizabeth and Jim are working and Josh is with his friends, so Mark and Maddy are at the house alone. This works out great because, now that Mark knows about Zoe, Zoe can run around. She's incredibly shy, though that's not a huge shock considering her situation. Surprising, she takes to Mark quite quickly. Within 30 minutes, she is running around and giggling with him. Soon after, she crashes on Mark's and Maddy's laps and Maddy carries her to bed.

Maddy then returns to the couch for a break. She smiles, "You are so good with her."

"I've had practice," Mark says. "My sister is older but we had two close family friends that I helped basically raise with their parents gone so much."

"What did their parents do?" Maddy asks.

"They were both in the military."

"Why didn't the family stay together, though?" Maddy inquires. She's read about different wars and such and families are sometimes allowed to go with the soldiers, depending on the war and their family member's rank.

"Their parents weren't married," Mark explains. "Their dad, Nathaniel, already had another family and his son, Lucas, didn't want him with Alicia."

Maddy looks incredibly confused. "His son didn't want him to be happy?"

Mark just laughs. "Believe it or not, not everyone is as selfless as you," he says, then argues when she claims that she isn't. "Anyway, I never met Lucas because he and Nathaniel didn't live in the same building as Alicia and the kids, given the whole 'family is four' thing. But I know he was going through a hard time for much of his life. His mom died during the Somalia war when he was really young."

"That's sad," Maddy frowns. "Well tell me about the other kids. And your sister. Oh, and what about your parents?"

Mark chuckles silently, "What do you want to know?" Maddy just shrugs. "Okay," Mark says uncertainly. He isn't used to talking about himself. "Uh … my mom died when I was eight – she breathed in the air outside after her rebreather broke, the model was too old to function properly. She put off going to the hospital too long and there was nothing they could do to help her, not that we probably could have afforded it anyway. My dad walked out on us about … seven years ago. My sister-"

"Wait," Maddy interjects. "Please tell me this won't be as depressing."

Mark just smiles. "No," he assures her. "My older sister, Emily, is twenty. She's in college studying bio and engineering."

Just then, Elizabeth walks through the door. Reilly says she'll wait outside. Elizabeth nods and turns toward the kids. "Emily Reynolds?" she asks. "I knew your last name was familiar. There's an Emily Reynolds who works night shifts at the hospital. She was in today."

"That's my sister, ma'am," Mark says as he stands up.

"No need to get up for me," Elizabeth says pleasantly. "Laura and I were just going to the store. Need anything?" Maddy shakes her head. "Well your sister is simply brilliant, Mark," Elizabeth says. "Though she gets easily squeamish around open wounds." Mark just laughs pleasantly.

After her mom leaves, Maddy turns back to Mark. "Wait, so if Emily is older than you and she's only 20, how old are you?"

"I just turned 19," Mark says.

Maddy raised her eyebrows. "You're so young! I thought you were older." Mark just laughs. "You act older; I mean, mature. And you have this job so … I don't know. That's just what I thought."

"You're fine," Mark laughs. "And you're … seventeen?"

"I just turned sixteen," Maddy says. "I skipped a grade, so that's why I'm a junior."

"And you said I'm the mature one?" Mark asks. "You are literally a genius, Maddy. Really, when was the last time someone your age was able to keep with you intellectually?"

"Exactly my age?" Maddy clarifies. "Never, that's why I skipped a grade," she says with so much sincerity that Mark laughs. "But seriously," Maddy continues, "you aren't a complete idiot."

"Thanks?" Mark says, but it sounds like a question.

"That came out wrong. I mean, my brother is close to your age; he's eighteen. And I probably know more than him."

Mark rolls his eyes. "You probably know more than most people."

"Well than let me just start over," Maddy says slightly annoyed. "I meant that you are the first one close to my age that I've felt on the same level with in a while."

"I am nowhere near your level," Mark counters. And as much as he doesn't want to admit it, it's true. He is completely out of her league.

"You read a lot, though," Maddy says, "That's obvious. And even though it is mostly military, it's still literature. And we both have read a lot about Terra Nova." Maddy glances at the floor before continuing, "I like talking to you."

Mark smiles. "I like talking to you too, Maddy."

Mark can't help but notice how attractive she is, especially when she blushes. The pink her cheeks, how her eyes light up …

Just a few minutes later Jim Shannon gets home to find Maddy and Mark on the couch talking. And laughing. And sitting so close to each other that their knees are touching. It really is adorable how the kids think the dad wouldn't notice something like that. "Hey guys," Jim says. Maddy just turns slightly and smiles, but Mark moves away from Maddy ever so much as covertly as possible. _Uh huh_ , Jim thinks. _Keep smiling like I don't see right through you._

The rest of the weekend passes quickly. Maddy and Mark keep hanging out, and Jim keeps watching Mark. On Sunday night, it's Mark's turn to spend the night in the apartment again and Maddy falls asleep with a smile, just from knowing he's that much closer.

 **Hope you liked the Maddy and Mark rapport! I'll try to update as quick as possible but my summer internship is winding down so I've been incredibly busy!**

 **Thanks for reading 3**

 **Xoxox -cab**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while but my life's been super hectic! I won't bore you all with the details of how busy I've been but know I will try my best to update at least once a week.**

 **Also thank you all so much for your reviews! It means so much when I get feedback and it's such a motive to write! I love you guys and I don't want to let you down! Glad you like the story and feel free to PM me with suggestions/requests or another TN story idea/ prompt that you'd like to see.**

Monday morning Mark awakes on the narrow couch, surprised that he actually fell asleep in the first place, to Elizabeth and Jim speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen. Mark watches, still half asleep, until Jim disappears in the bedroom before he gets up. "Morning," he tells Elizabeth who smiles in return.

Mark is running his hands through short cropped hair as Maddy stumbles down from the loft, still mostly asleep. "Mom?" she asks Elizabeth, who is making a quick breakfast. "Do I have to go to school today?" she mumbles as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

"Of course," Elizabeth says quickly. A sudden shadow then crosses her face. "Why? Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

"Yes!" Maddy blurts, suddenly wide awake. "I … I didn't mean like … that. I've been fine. I am fine."

"And you'd tell me, if you weren't?"

"Yes, mom," Maddy moans. "Stop doctoring me." She turns to flop on the couch and almost lands on Mark. He grabs her arm to balance her. "Sorry!" she squeals, but Mark just laughs. Maddy moves to another chair and Mark folds up the blanket he was sleeping with. He eyes Maddy's attire out of the corner of his eye, noting that she usually gets ready before coming out to the living room in the morning. Now she wears a teal tank top and dark, short sleeping shorts. Her hair is in a messy, lopsided ponytail but her eyes are already clear and alert, all remnants of sleep gone. _Focus_ , Mark tells himself. _Focus on anything but her, think of anything else. You are being ridiculous._

Elizabeth asks to speak to Maddy for a moment and Maddy wanders into the kitchen and helps get breakfast together. Elizabeth explains that the shelter Mrs. Young was staying at contacted them early this morning since they were her emergency contact. She started coughing up blood in the middle of the night and was sent to the hospital. Maddy drops the bowl she's holding, and Mark rushes to help her clean it up. "Just let me stay home!" Maddy says. "I've already done all of my work for today, and turned it in. Do you want to see my Plex? I can show you that everything was sent!"

"Maddy, that isn't the problem, and you know that. Dad can't take off and I … I don't know if I will be able to call out of the hospital at such short notice." Maddy and Mark exchange a glace, Mark understanding the problem.

"Mrs. Shannon," Mark starts, still looking at Maddy who's violently shaking her head. But how can he just stand there when he has a solution to their problem that wouldn't mess up everyone's schedules and make population control suspicious? Elizabeth raises her eyebrows. "I … If Maddy is done her work and you want someone to stay, we can. There's no rule that says I have to force her to go to school."

"Mark, thank you for trying to help, but the situation is complicated."

"I … I understand," Mark tries.

Elizabeth just laughs. "No, really you don't. Now thank you for being so polite and helpful, but-"

"Mom," Maddy interrupts with a sigh, not looking forward to how this will play out. "He knows."

For a moment, Elizabeth remains frozen. "Pardon?"

"I know about your daughter," Mark says awkwardly. "Your … other daughter."

Jim, who evidently was listening to the conversation, rips back the curtain that separates the bedroom from the living room. "Excuse me?" he asks, red in the face. "Are you accusing us of something?"

"Dad," Maddy quickly tries to calm him down. She takes a small step between Mark and her parents. "It's fine. He won't do anything! He promised."

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Jim practically screams. Elizabeth snaps at him to be quiet, but still looks at Maddy like she doesn't know her.

Maddy blanches. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident." She continues to ramble, "We heard a thud when we got back from school so I asked him for a spare data card so that when he left I could check to make sure that she didn't hurt herself it's just that he came back too early and saw her and evidently I can't lie very well and I'm really really sorry but I didn't have much other choice than to explain although he already figured it out once he saw her I mean she looks just like me but Mark already promised me that he wouldn't do anything like report us to population control and she's even met him after when you two weren't here and they got along really well so please don't do anything rash and just remain calm."

Mark raises his eyebrows. He's heard Maddy ramble before, but never like that. It's a miracle she didn't pass out from lack of air. Both Elizabeth and Jim seem to be trying to digest what they just heard.

Jim is the first one who regains his bearings. He starts on Mark, "If you do anything that hurts my family, I swear to God I will hunt you down and make you pay." It isn't a threat spit in the heat of an argument, but one stated slowly and rationally. And that is what scares Mark. As Jim glares at him, Mark swears he can see right through him. He sees, not only the whole mess with him finding out about Zoe, but also the impure thoughts that had crossed his mind about his other daughter earlier that morning.

Elizabeth sighs, seeming more reasonable than her husband. "None of the others know do they?" Mark and Maddy shake their heads quickly. Jim mutters something about how it better stay that way. "Well," Elizabeth says, "if Zoe is comfortable, then Maddy and Mark will just stay here with her today."

Josh wakes up and everyone finishes getting ready. "Wait, why isn't Maddy going to school?" he complains.

At that point, the two other guards had come in for breakfast, so Elizabeth lies, "She isn't feeling well. I've already contacted the school." Josh still tries to put up an argument and claims he might be coming down with something too. That is until Elizabeth adds, "It's her chest." Josh then fall silent and Elizabeth, Jim, and Maddy all look really guilty, though Mark doesn't understand.

Everyone but Jim, and obviously Mark and Maddy, runs out the door. Jim hangs back for a moment until everyone else has left. Maddy is in the bathroom getting ready and Zoe is still sleeping. "Uh, Reynolds," he says. Mark looks at him uncertainly, trying not to shiver under the other man's gaze. "I'm trusting you with my daughters," he says evenly. "Both of them."

"Yes, sir," Mark says. "Of course, I'll do my best by them."

Jim leaves without another word and Mark sinks into one of the chairs near the coffee table. Maddy comes out of the bathroom with a smile. "Maddy?" Mark asks. "What was your mom talking about … everyone just seemed very concerned when you didn't want to go to school. Even Josh shut up after your mom mentioned your chest …" Mark trails off, realizing how weird that sounded.

The smile immediately leaves Maddy's face immediately. "It was … just over two months ago," she whispers, looking at the floor. "Almost three. I started coughing up blood. My rebreather had broken, but I didn't want to bother my parents with it." Mark's heart literally skips a beat; he knows firsthand what happens if someone waits before they go to the hospital. "Money's tight with three kids, you know? Well that turned out to just be ironic in the end considering how much the hospital bills cost …" Maddy trails off, hesitating. She glances at Mark shyly before continuing, "I started chocking on my own blood. And my lungs filled with fluid." Maddy's eyes appear almost glazed over at this point. "I slipped into a coma for like … two weeks."

"Maddy," Mark breathes in awe. "I'm so sorry, you … you didn't have to tell me that, though."

Maddy shrugs and sits down on the couch next to him. "You asked," she says. "A coma is a prolonged state of unconsciousness in which a person is completely unresponsive to their surrounding environment and cannot be awakened with the aid of any known stimuli, including pain. I suffered from anoxic brain injury." Maddy's eyes flicker up to Mark. "That basically means my lungs were filled with blood and other fluid from the buildup of carcinogens that are in our atmosphere, the tropospheric layer to be exact, and that prohibited oxygen from reaching the rest of my body. But when your brain can't get oxygen, even the minimum we get today, it can't function, so it turns off, which in turn sends your body into a deep sleep."

"Maddy," Mark whispers again, for no real reason other than to confirm she's still with him and nothing terrible happened. Again.

"I'm actually really lucky," Maddy says as if she still can't quite believe it. "My lungs were reflated and the excess fluid was drained. That allowed by brain to receive oxygen again. I am so lucky that was done quickly and efficiently. I could have slipped into persistent vegetative state and become brain dead so easily. Persistent vegetative state is just a fancy way of saying I would have been indefinitely unresponsive or, if by some miracle I did wake up, the recovery would have been more extensive. I swear it just means the doctors poke and prod a person in that state like a vegetable being cooked, and just like a vegetable, there is no response."

"Maddy," Mark says, slightly harsher this time. Maddy jumps out of her stupor. "Please stop talking."

Maddy tilts her head and studies the redness in Mark's eyes. Does he care about her for some reason? Or does he just not want to hear about those conditions in general. "Sorry," Maddy says staring at the couch beneath her. "It's just … weird now. To look back on it? I obviously know so many facts about so many different things, including comas and their causes and treatment options, naturally, but … I opened my eyes and I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was or who was around me and it was my own family. It's just surprising, I guess, that it's not at all like in the movies, where the tragedy resolves with the girl opening her eyes and seeing her true love leaning over her. And she remembers everything about what happened and she can talk and sit up right away and then the credits role and there's happily ever after. Someone who wakes up from persistent vegetative state would have to learn how to do simple things all over again, like talk or eat. But I was just … confused. And there was a tube shoved down my throat, that had been breathing for me, but when I first opened my eyes, I kept gagging on it and it was a miserable sixty seconds. People had to tell me how I got there and where _there_ was. For the first time I can remember, I felt so helpless."

Mark really needs Maddy to shut up at this point. He really can't imagine this girl in front of him, the one who was volunteering just the other day to take her younger sister's place if he were to report them to population control, the one who puts up with the shit that the kids at school give her on a daily basis, he can't imagine her being so utterly helpless. And he doesn't want to.

On top of imaging what Maddy went through, Mark is stuck reliving his eighth birthday. That week his mom had died and he vividly remembers standing in the hospital as a lady in a white coat explained that he will never see her again. And he swears that doctor had used some of the same vocabulary that Maddy just used, though his mom had never fallen into a coma. Her lack of oxygen to the brain led straight to prolonged cerebral hypoxia. Basically, she passed out and was dead a few minutes later.

Mark is so relieved that didn't happen to Maddy. That Maddy's okay. Yes, he wishes his mom hadn't died, but he doesn't miss her. He can't; he hardly remembers her. But here is Maddy, this beautiful, intelligent, loving girl right in front of him, saying that she almost died. Meaning there is a chance Mark would never have met her.

Why does it matter? Mark doesn't know, but he knows that he doesn't want to lose her. Stupid, considering she's leaving for humanity's second chance in two weeks, but Mark would rather have known her and live with the fact that she will live out a full life in paradise, than not know her as a girl who never woke up from a coma. Just one of hundreds of unlucky souls that leave the dying Earth too early.

"Mark?" Maddy says, and he realizes she must have been talking.

"Sorry," Mark answers. "I was just trying to digest that. My mom died of the whole lungs thing and-"

"I'm so sorry!" Maddy blurts. "I totally forgot about that. I wasn't trying to be insensitive or anything, and not many people even know that happened to me, I just-"

Mark cuts off her rambling, "Don't worry about it. I was just thinking … I'm glad that same thing didn't happen to you. I'd glad you're okay." Wait, did he just say that out loud? But Maddy has a small smile on her face and a cute blush, and Mark is pleased he did.

 **Awe Mark and Maddy! Seriously, Mark is such a gentleman. Why don't guys in real life act that sweet? Lol. Drop a review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys like! There's a twist coming up … hold onto your seats! Haha**

Zoe wakes up later that morning and is thrilled to find that Maddy and Mark are there. "Mark! Mark!" she says excitedly. "Do you want to see my cubby?"

"Your cubby?" Mark asks confused.

Zoe just smiles. "It's where I go when we have to play hide away." She grabs his hand and leads him near the back wall of the apartment. She's small, short and thin, but is able to pull the grate off of the vent. Inside, there is a small space that she climbs up into, turning and lying on her stomach. There is a pink blanket, a pillow, an oversized elephant, and a few coloring pictures taped to the sides. Zoe looks up at Mark smiling, like she just showed him his secret passage way. However, Mark can't help but wonder what this family's plan was. Zoe will one day grow bigger than the size of that vent. "My clothes and toys are in the one in Mommy and Daddy's room," Zoe tells Mark. "I usually sleep with them, but sometimes I get to crawl up in the loft with Maddy."

Mark smiles, "That's cool."

Mark thoroughly enjoys spending the rest of the day with Zoe and Maddy. Maddy is amazing with her – so patient and caring. They read little kid books on Maddy's Plex together and watch videos. Maddy is a really good teacher; she teaches Zoe while keeping her engaged and excited. Zoe is ecstatic to have another friend and finds Mark very funny. After lunch, Maddy lends Mark her Plex and together they read some things on military strategy together while Zoe eats. Mark doesn't think he will ever stop being amazed at how quickly Maddy picks things up. "If you are already done your school work for the day," Mark starts, "and you seem to pick everything up so quickly, why don't you skip another grade?"

"Why would I?" Maddy asks. "I mean, yeah I had the option, but I would be in the same grade as John and Louise, which would increase the probability that we have the same classes."

"Maddy," Mark says slowly. "Why would you let them hold you back?"

"Mark," Maddy says in the same tone – slightly condescending – though mockingly. "I'm fine. I'm content. I missed a lot of school with the whole coma thing so I just used it as an excuse to drop the issue. I don't want any more attention." Mark just sighs, annoyed that she's forced to waste her talent for a stupid reason.

Mark sees that she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, but he also can't seem to let it go. "Why haven't you told anyone?" he asks. "Teachers? Your parents?"

"I told you," Maddy says coldly, though keeping her voice low so Zoe doesn't hear, "that the teachers turn the other way. And I am not going to upset my parents with this! My dad would probably go down there and commit murder. Not to mention the fact that mom and dad freak if I so much a cough now a days. Besides, I am going to Terra Nova soon so I don't see why this matters."

"It matters," Mark continues, "because of what's already happened. Why did you let it get that bad?"

Maddy holds her breath and counts to ten to keep her mouth in check. Honestly, dealing with Zoe is less stressful. And the six-year-old evidently grasps concepts easier. "I tried to handle it," Maddy snaps. "I told Josh when it started, but by the end of the week he got into a fight and was suspended. His arm got broken, okay! I tried to stop the situation before it got out of control, but that didn't work. If I'm going down, I'm not the kind of person who's going to drown others with me. I manage."

Marks sighs. He knows Maddy isn't that kind of person, and that is exactly why he likes her so much and is so annoyed with her right now. If it's possible to be too selfless, the prime example of that is Maddy Shannon.

The thing about Maddy is that Mark has this urge to protect her – and it's a more personal feeling than on any other job he's had. It tears him up inside to know what she deals with. Not to mention the new information about how she had been in a comma only several weeks before they met. Mark knows that once someone's lungs are compromised like that, the person is more susceptible to other illnesses from poor air filtration systems.

Somehow, Maddy seems to be reading his mind. "I'm okay, Mark," she says. "I'm surviving school, and I survived the coma."

"I didn't say anything about that," Mark says quickly.

"Not with words," Maddy responds. "But I've seen the look you've been giving me all day. The pity look; I've gotten used to it by now but I don't want if from you. I'm not fragile. I'm strong, independent, and I can take deal with whatever life throws at me."

Mark has no doubt that she can do just that; she's one of the strongest people he knows, despite the short amount of time he's known her. Maddy Shannon deals with harassing at school, fatal illnesses, and helping raise and hide her parents' illegal third child. She does all of this but still finds time to be a complete genius, argue with her brother over petty things like any other sister, and have a smile on all the time.

There's no doubt in Mark's mind that she's capable. He hadn't purposely looked at her any different. Did he? Mark bites his lip, not sure what to say. And what did Maddy mean by 'I don't want that look from you'?" But deep down Mark knows he's just overthinking things. Maddy didn't mean anything deep or personal by the offhanded comment, and he's overstepping his boundary of security guard.

"I see," Mark says shortly. But he can't help himself from leaning slightly close and adding, "I have no doubt that you can handle whatever life throws at you, Maddy, but what I do doubt is whether or not you realize that life isn't supposed to be this hard."

Maddy's eyebrows draw together in the middle of her forehead as she and Mark look at each other. What does he mean by that? her mind buzzes.

Before either can say anything else, a small brunette jumps up in between them. In the process, Zoe bangs her head on Mark's chin and Maddy jumps in surprise. "Ow," Zoe says with a frown as she rubs her head. Mark gives a small a laugh and pulls her onto his knee.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing, Miss Shannon?" he asks with a smile.

Zoe giggles. "I wanted to surprise you guys," she says grinning.

Maddy lovingly rolls her eyes at her young sister. "Mission accomplished," she mutters. Mark watches Maddy as she stands up. "I'll clean up your lunch," she tells Zoe, "then we can finish school work for the day."

The rest of the day passes quickly and before they know it, Zoe has to hide in the back bedroom, for Elizabeth is coming home with Reilly. "Hey mom," Maddy smiles from the couch where her and Mark are talking.

But Elizabeth doesn't seem focused. "Are you feeling better?" she mutters, keeping up their cover as to why Maddy had to stay home today.

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"Fine. Have you heard from your father?"

Maddy raises her eyebrows in concern. "Dad? No, why would I have? Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Elizabeth snaps. But Mark can tell from the look on Maddy's face that Elizabeth doesn't usually snap at her kids like that.

"Should I be concerned?" Maddy asks.

Elizabeth just sighs and repeats, "No, everything is fine. I'm just going over to the police station to talk to him about something. Josh is on his way home. Get dinner together for you guys."

Maddy nods obediently and goes into the kitchen as her mom and Reilly leave. She stares at the door for a moment after their departure. Mark looks from Maddy to the door. "What was that about?" he asks.

"I don't … not sure," she mutters. "It's probably nothing." Mark nods slowly and Maddy works in the kitchen. She calls for Zoe, explaining that mom and dad have to work late, so she doesn't have to hide.

Josh comes homes, leaving Foster out in the hall. "Maddy," he asks immediately, "what in the world is going …" He trails off when he sees Zoe and Mark playing some sort of hand slapping game on the couch. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"It's fine, Josh," Maddy says tiredly. "Mom and dad know he knows. Move on. Oh, and I'm perfectly fine. Sorry about lying this morning; we stayed home to watch Zoe, not because I'm sick."

Josh just rolls his eyes, slightly irritated, "Okay, but what is going on? Because mom messaged me saying that I had to get home asap to watch you and Zoe, but she didn't say why."

"I don't know," Maddy answers. "She came home, talked to me, then left. She asked about dad." Josh just sighs, apparently letting the issue drop.

"Are we not concerned?" Mark asks.

"Of course we are," Maddy says sharply. "But this isn't the first time this happened. Every so often we have one of these nights where we stay up waiting, not sure if he will ever come back."

Mark lowers his eyes. He knows the feeling all too well. The night his own father didn't come home from work, the following week spent looking for him, the sinking realization that he left them on his own accord. He knows what it's like to worry about someone. Since he could think for himself, Mark's been worried every time one of his siblings leave the house that their rebreather could malfunction somehow, they could get attacked (considering they don't live in the best part of town), and he would never see them again.

Stressing about not ever getting to see someone you care about ever again is one of the worst feelings ever. Especially when you are absolutely helpless in the situation. It's the sinking feeling Mark imagines Emily feels every time he goes out on another job. It's the feeling he gets when he looks at Maddy, though at least with her he knows she will be in a better place after going through the portal.

"Of course," Mark responds. "I understand," he comforts as earnestly as possible, though he isn't sure Maddy really believes him.

That evening, Foster takes patrol outside of the apartment. Maddy finishes dinner and her, Josh, and Zoe eat in silence. Mark refused the offer to eat and instead paces near the door. He has tried to contact Reilly half a dozen times since she left with Elizabeth but has yet to receive a response.

After dinner, Josh paces for a while before going up to the loft and messing around with his guitar, and Maddy and Zoe take to the couch. Maddy had tried before to get Zoe ready for bed, but the little girl wouldn't have it. The two now sit watching some cartoon on Maddy's Plex. Mark eventually sits on a chair near them and watches the screen blankly but can't stop bouncing his leg. Zoe finally dozes off. "Can you please sit still?" Maddy whispers, shoot a glare in Mark's direction.

The guitar music has ceased from the loft and all is eerily quiet in the apartment. "I still can't get in touch with Reilly or either of your parents," he says, as if that explains it.

"Well you are driving me literally insane, so can you please panic without motion?"

Mark just lets out a huff of air and slouches down in his seat.

"What do you think is wrong?" Maddy asks softly after a short pause.

"I … I have no idea," Mark answers. "Someone found out your dad is going to Terra Nova and took out jealously or whatever on him?" he guesses.

Maddy sighs. "I don't know," she says as she strokes Zoe's hair. "It doesn't feel different than any other time that he's been so late. Only you are here. Which is somehow making me more nervous than anything." Mark just nods mutely. "I meant nervous that something more serious could have happened," Maddy quickly spills out as an afterthought. Mark just smiles slightly, too tired to try and read her mind right now, though he has his guesses, more like hopes, about what else she was thinking.

Mark's gaze rest on a combination of the clock and Shannon girls for the rest of the night. He gets up only to get a glass of water, and both Maddy and Zoe eventually fall asleep together. Worried someone could come home without warning, Mark picks up Zoe from Maddy's lap to take her to the back bedroom. Maddy, who had been asleep herself as that time, jumps up when she feels Zoe missing from up against her side. "Shhh," Mark touches her arm lightly. "It's just me. Go back to sleep." Maddy seems to lie down and close her eyes again, but by the time Mark gets back from putting Zoe down, he finds her up and pacing in front of the digital clock behind the table.

"It's two a.m.?!" she squeaks on the verge of hysteria. "Where are my parents?" Before Mark can say anything, she flies over to the loft to find Josh slumped asleep over his guitar. She leans up again the ladder, her head spinning. The room starts to sway when she feels something on her shoulders. Maddy looks up and see dark splotches threatening her vision, but she also sees Mark.

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly. It concerns him that while holding her arms, Mark seems to be supporting most of Maddy's weight right now.

"No!" Maddy answers. "These are my parents, Mark. And they're missing."

Mark searches her eyes. "I know, okay, just breathe. I'll try to contact Reilly again." Maddy chews on her fingernails as Mark pulls out his comms. However, before he can even do anything, the front door slides open, illuminating the dark apartment with light from the hallway. The lights are turned on and Mark's and Maddy's eyes adjust to see Elizabeth and Reilly.

"Mom?" Maddy breathes. "Where's dad?"

Elizabeth grabs Maddy into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer your calls," she says. "We were just so busy trying to deal with everything."

"Deal with what?" Maddy asks. "Where's dad?" she repeats.

Elizabeth hesitates, running her hand over her daughter's hair. "Your father … he's … he's at Golad. There was an incident."

"Why did he personally go all the way to Golad to book someone?" Maddy asks shakily.

"He's … _in_ Golad," Elizabeth's voice cracks.

"This has to be some misunderstanding!" Maddy bursts.

Elizabeth sighs, holding back tears. "This afternoon he was leading his team on a drug raid into an apartment," she explains. "The family had two children, who both showed signs of abuse. When they were ransacking the place for more stashes, they found another child, a baby, hiding under the bed." Maddy blanches, though still unsure how this landed her father in prison. "As I heard from the captain, it was kind of chaotic and Jim tried to sneak the youngest child out with the other two. Population control was on standby to deal with the two known kids though and immediately jumped on the third. Instinctively, your father fought them off. He was arrested for interfering with a federal arrest."

Maddy gasps, trying to breathe. "But … how … why Golad? That's a death sentence mom!" she cries.

"The population control officer was one who already didn't like Jim," Elizabeth says. "He's the one who'd been here before, so he wouldn't even acknowledge me when I tried to talk to him. Jim punched him in the face and knocked down one of his men. There is a string of other offenses that he's trying to peg him for now."

Mark and Reilly exchange a glance, Mark pretending to be confused. Reilly speaks up for Mark's apparent benefit, "Dr. Shannon has explained to me before that the officer and Mr. Shannon disagree," she says, "so he's searched their house a few times before, though there obviously isn't another child here. He's just wanted an excuse to lock Jim up."

Mark nods in understanding, fighting the urge to steal a glance at the back room. "He'll probably come here at some point," Elizabeth says. She looks from her daughter to Mark. "Everything's in order here, right?" They both nod, not wanting to say more in front of Reilly.

"Mom," Maddy says, her forehead creased in worry, "what about dad?" She feels about five years old when she asks, "What will happen?"

Elizabeth just sighs, "We will figure this out Maddy. We always do. There has to be some way to get him out."

Mark watches Elizabeth and Maddy embrace is a comforting hug. He wants everything to work out for them, but this time, he doesn't really see how it will.

 **Dun Dun Dun … Will Jim make it to Terra Nova with the family? I hope so, tell me what ya'll think! And it's really late here so I didn't edit. Hope everything's okay! Xoxox – cab**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good news peeps! I had a little extra time to write this weekend so I'm officially a few chapters ahead on this story. That means ya'll get another chapter sooner, so without further ado:**

Mark sits on the dirty floor of the hallway just outside of the Shannons' apartment. This is always the most boring of the three shifts that he, Foster, and Reilly rotate around. Inside is his favorite because he can talk to Maddy. Outside is kind of boring, but at least there is some good people watching. But hallway patrol is always uneventful. People rarely even walk by.

Today is Tuesday and Maddy skived off of school again, claiming she was sick, but really so she and Mark could watch Zoe. Now it is the evening and the Shannons are eating inside. Mark was invited, as always, but he isn't hungry. Besides, he knows how much it hurts to see an empty seat at a table, to know the person might not ever come home. However, as with anytime Mark thinks of his vacant father, he quickly changes the topic, switches to another thought.

Briefly, Mark reflects on the situation with Maddy's father, Jim. He somehow feels guilty that the last thing the guy told him was to looks after his daughters. Mark doesn't particularly like the other man, but he also doesn't think he deserves to be in Golad right now. Elizabeth spent the day at the Terra Nova recruitment office seeing if there was anyway Jim could be freed for the passage, but even though she didn't say it directly, the meeting didn't seem like it went well.

Mark leans his head up against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment before standing to stretch his legs. Tuesday. Fifteen days. In fifteen days the Shannons will go to Terra Nova and he will be back with his family. That length of time that Mark mulls over in his head seems long and short at the same time. Fifteen days to scheme a way for Zoe to get through the portal. Fifteen days for Jim to become a free man again.

The door to the apartment slides open and Mark turns with a start to see Maddy pulling on her jacket and rebreather as she steps outside. "Hey," she says politely but her usual cheeriness has evaporated since last night.

"What's up?" Mark asks.

Maddy simply shrugs. "I told mom I was going for a walk. Josh started firing twenty questions about her meeting today I just …" Maddy glances at the ground, "I can't take any more bad news." Mark nods slowly, remembering the other event of the day: Elizabeth informed them that Mrs. Young wasn't looking too good and she didn't have any money to pay for treatments.

Maddy walks down the hall and to the stairs, taking her time casually. Mark follows. They get down to the lobby of the apartment, and Mark doesn't hesitate to keep walking around the building but Maddy suddenly stops moving. "Oh my god."

"What?" Mark asks, turning to look at her.

In response, Maddy raises a shaky hand to the windows near the door. Outside, a population control van pulls up, three men getting out. "Officer Randolph," she says quietly. "He's been here before. And once he's convinced someone is hiding something, he doesn't stop. It's the opposite of what my mom told Foster and Reilly: it isn't that he doesn't like my dad, so he abuses his power to search the house for a third child; he really thinks we have a third child, so he doesn't like my dad."

Mark locks eyes with Maddy. Officer Randolph isn't wrong.

"Run," Mark says. She turns on her heel without hesitation. "Where is she?" he whispers as they fly up the stairs.

"Bedroom," Maddy answers shortly.

Mark's mind runs wild. How will they get Zoe hidden in the vent before the officers get up there? And how will they do it without Reilly or Foster noticing? How can he and Maddy even tell Elizabeth the matter without Reilly or Foster, both of whom were inside eating dinner when they left, getting suspicious?

Maddy seems one step of ahead of him though, running into the apartment and dropping her stuff. Elizabeth glances up, doing a double take when she notices her daughter running like all Hell has broken loose. "I don't feel very well," Maddy says quickly. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom." She uses her excuse to dart back into the bedroom with Reilly and Foster going back to their meals without a second glance.

Elizabeth does seem suspicious, though. "Uh, Dr. Shannon," Mark starts.

She looks up casually, though her eyes show her concern, pressing him to go on.

"You'd mentioned that a population control officer had been here before, hoping to find something to peg on Mr. Shannon," Mark mentions as calmly as possible, "I think I saw a van pull up outside before Maddy wanted to come back."

Josh and the two other guars perk their heads up immediately. "That's ridiculous," Reilly says. "There obviously isn't another kid here. Is he really planning on searching this place?"

"They aren't necessarily coming here," Foster speaks up.

Elizabeth looks around the small apartment. "Well everything is straight and in order, isn't it?" she asks. "If we get house guests, we wouldn't want to seem impolite," she says coldly. Foster shakes his head at the matter in disbelief that population control would have the nerve to come up here. Elizabeth subtly eyes Josh and Mark.

Josh stand up from the table. "I'll go check on Maddy," he says. Just as he disappears in the back room, there is an intense pounding on the door that makes everyone at the table jump.

Elizabeth lets out a short breath. "I'll … I'll get it," she falters. Foster and Reilly exchange an unbelieving glance and Mark tries to match their indigence. The door slides open to reveal a large man with thinning hair and two others behind him. They are dressed in black and have the blue, population control insignia.

As the trio steps inside, they remove their rebreathers. "Population control," the almost-bald guy says smugly. "You are being suspected of possible violation."

"There must be some mistake," Elizabeth says.

The man, who by is name tag is the infamous Randolph, looks curiously around the room at the several different people. Reilly steps forward. "I'm sorry sir," she says, "but with all due respect, I think you have the wrong residence."

Randolph simply glares at Reilly.

"My name is Laura Reilly," she continues on, undeterred. "I along with Kent Foster and Mark Reynolds make up the security team for this family. The Shannons are going to Terra Nova."

Randolph rolls his eyes slightly. "Could everyone please step outside for a moment?" he asks commandingly.

"We have been here for over a week," Mark speaks up. "We would have most definitely noticed if there was another kid here."

Randolph walk up to Mark and crosses his arm. "Move. Now," he says. "And if you know what's good for your client, you will get them to move too."

Mark glances at Reilly and Foster and the three make their way to the door. Elizabeth calls out for her other two children to join them, and Maddy and Josh emerge from the back bedroom.

"And where were you two?" Randolph asks.

"I … I felt sick," Maddy whispers, glancing at the floor. Josh keeps a hand on her sister as they walk out into the hall with the other.

With a glance at the family and smirk, Randolph signals the two other men with a flick of the hand. The three then go on to tear apart the small apartment. Elizabeth closes her eyes and shakes her head. Her lips move though no words come out, as if she's praying for this to be over. Reilly seems pissed that the men dare raid the apartment under the circumstances. Over and over on a loop, Mark keeps hoping and hoping they don't find Zoe.

Seconds turn into minutes, and Josh starts clenching his hands in fists. His mother rubs his shoulder soothingly. One of Randolph's men climbs up into the loft and tears the blankets off the bed. When Josh's guitar gets thrown carelessly from the loft, he curses until Foster gets him to calm down. The drawers of the meticulously organized desk are turned upside down, and the shelves and baskets upstairs and dumped over the railing onto the floor. "Hey!" Maddy yells when a box that's obviously her is emptied with a loud bang of things hitting the ground. "Be careful with that!" she snaps, taking a step forward.

Mark quickly reaches out, grabbing Maddy by the arm and pulling her back into the hall more. "Breathe," he whispers in her ear, though that seems like an unlikely reaction. Her slender hands shake nervously and Mark loosens the grip on her shoulder. Without thinking, his hand runs down her arm until it grasps her. Maddy lets out a small breath and clutches his hand back.

The group continues to watch in devastation as the three officers destroy the small home, breaking items without a second thought.

 _Be quiet, Zoe_. Mark thinks. Just a little bit longer. _Don't make any noise_. Because Mark knows any small sound Zoe makes will echo in the vent. It is almost as if Maddy reads his mind because her grip on his hand gets stronger.

After several minutes, the officers slowly come to a stop. Randolph walks toward the hall looking incredibly disappointed until he turns back to glance at the disaster behind him. A small smile appears on his face, and Mark has to fight back the urge to punch him down. How could he take pride in destroying people's lives and property?

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he tells Elizabeth monotone as he walks past her.

As soon as the three men are out of sight, the security guards and Shannons walk back into the trashed place. Elizabeth sighs in relief of their departure. "Could you please give us some time alone to put everything back together?" she asks the guards.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Foster offers.

Elizabeth gives a sad shake of the head in response.

"I'll take inside duty," Mark speaks up. "And I can stay out of the way." Elizabeth smiles gratefully and Reilly and Foster disappear into the hall. As soon as the door is locked, Elizabeth runs to the vent in the back room, pulling her youngest daughter safely into her arms. Since the curtain was ripped from the wall, Mark can easily see Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed, soothing her whimpering daughter. He can't imagine going through the pain as a parent; that would be torture.

Maddy also surveys the destroyed space, simply grateful that Zoe is safe. She sees Josh inspecting his guitar near the ladder to the loft and Zoe in her mother's arms. She then realizes that her hand is still in Mark's. "Uh … sorry," she mumbles. As Mark looks down at her and their hands finally separate, she can feel herself blushing. "I should … clean up," Maddy says.

"Yeah," Mark answers distantly. Before going to help, he looks over at Elizabeth and Zoe one more time. Thank God the little girl is okay. He can't imagine this family having to deal with anything more.

The Shannons really have been unlucky lately Tell me what you think! Xoxo -cab


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps! I will really try to stick to at least one update a week from now on! A member of my family has been dealing with medical issues so that's been taking up a lot of my time. This chapter is kind of a filler and kind of long but contains cute family interaction, including Mark. Tell me what you think! Love you all**

It is a good thing that Josh and Maddy were off of school the following day anyway for Terra Nova evaluations, because it takes longer to clean up the apartment than Mark would have thought. Not only are all of the family's possessions displaced, but where things were knocked over in the kitchen, a sea of glass now lies. "Maddy," Elizabeth asks. "Could you get anything broken off the floor? I don't want Zoe near the glass."

Zoe is up in the loft with Josh feeling very important that she is helping put things away, and Mark is cleaning up a broken lamp near the couch. Maddy crosses over from the back bedroom to the kitchen and starts picking up shards of glass. However, asking an incredibly clumsy person to deal with sharp pieces of glass turned out to not be the most brilliant idea on Elizabeth's part.

"Ah!" Maddy squeals as her foot slips on something on the floor. As she falls, she puts her left arm down to stop herself, but that only leads to it getting scraped by pieces of glass. "Ow! Ah, uh," she tries to keep her breath even.

Elizabeth is by her daughter in an instant, but Maddy is clutching her am up against herself. "Let me see," Elizabeth says gently. Maddy turns her arms over to reveal tiny shards of glass embedded in her palm. Where the shards are, small lines of blood bubble around them, then trickle down. On the side of her arm from her wrist up to the elbow is a longer cut several inches long where a different piece of glass was evidently raked up her arm. Maddy bites her lip and tries not to cry.

"It's fine, Maddy," Elizabeth comforts her daughter. She helps up her. "I just need to get the glass out of your palm so it doesn't become infected."

"Yeah Maddy!" Josh yells down from the loft. "Don't be such a cry baby."

"Josh!" Elizabeth snaps for him to be quiet. "And uh …" she continues hesitantly at her daughter, "the cut on your arm probably needs stitches."

Josh's footsteps thud across the loft quickly. He hangs his head over the railing. "Stitches?" he asks. "Wait, is Maddy okay? Maddy are you okay? What's wrong?"

Mark rolls his eyes slightly at Josh. Similarly, Maddy glares at her brother, though her eyes are glassed over with unfallen tears. "Go away you self-centered little-"

"That's enough!" Elizabeth interrupts her bickering children as she pulls Maddy towards the bathroom. She cleans Maddy's palm and puts a bandage on it, then looks at the cut on her arm. She moves the towel the she had Maddy holding onto it to stop the bleeding. "Yes," she says. "Unfortunately, it is deep, and we don't have any spray," Elizabeth references the mist that heals flesh wounds in an instant. But of course since Maddy is incredibly unlucky, that medicine in incredibly expensive.

"It's fine," she mutters. "Just … hurry." Maddy doesn't like the idea of such old fashioned medicine being practiced on her. She squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to see a needle go through her skin to sew it up like it's just a ripped piece of clothing. Elizabeth gives her a pill to help with the pain.

Mark pops his head into the bathroom. "You okay?" he asks Maddy. Maddy, who still has her eyes closed, simply nods. She doesn't want to seem like a wimp, but she honestly hates the sight of fresh blood and open wounds. She hates seeing people in pain, and she hates being in pain.

Elizabeth tries to mask a small smile at her daughter, but the corners of her mouth still turn up slightly. She doesn't like to see her daughter in pain, but it's funny that someone so squeamish claims they wish to be a doctor. "Thank you, Mark," Elizabeth says.

Mark gives a small smile in return. "I'll take care of cleaning up any glass from here on out," he says before going over to the kitchen. With that comment, Elizabeth really does laugh.

"Mom!" Maddy says. "Please don't crack up while sewing my arm back together." Elizabeth continues to chuckle.

"Madelyn Shannon!" Elizabeth exclaims, trying to hold back her laughter, "I assure you that I am extremely qualified and can handle this without any problem." Maddy just mumbles something that sounds like sure as Elizabeth gets to work. She knows her mother is a very brilliant doctor; she just isn't fond of being the patient.

After her arm is stitched and bandaged, Maddy goes over near the loft to start picking up things that were dumped over the side. She plans to stay far away from any glass for the rest of the day, though Mark seems to have cleaned it all up anyway by now. He comes over and helps her. "You should probably take it easy with the arm," he says.

"It's fine, really," Maddy answers. "I'm fine." Mark wonders if she realizes how much she says that phrase. Mark picks up one of Maddy's … actually he isn't really sure what the odd contraption is, but he helps her put the few she has in a box. There are several of the odd objects around them. Each is different in its own way, but they have old frames made of actual wood, wires strung across the frame, and real wooden beads.

Maddy seems to notice the confused expression on Mark, and her face lights up. "They are abacuses," she says.

Mark still doesn't have any idea what she's talking about.

"Or abaci, if you prefer the British-English plurality over the American-English one," Maddy adds.

Mark simply raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"An abacus, also known as a counting frame, is an ancient tool for counting, used after temporary notes traced into sand fell out of fashion," Maddy explains, looking incredibly excited. "They were used throughout the world, but if you want to go with the Greek interpretation of the Latin word _abacus_ , it is derived from the Greek words _abax_ or _abakon_ which mean _table_ or _tablet_. I think it's crazy to think of them as an incredibly un-advanced precursor to the modern day Plexes. Like the very first Plex model?"

Maddy laughs with a wide grin on her face, from the loft, Josh groans. "Maddy," he calls, "no one cares about your prehistoric calculator!"

Maddy's grin falters and her cheeks turns fairly pink when she makes eye contact with Mark. However, she doesn't hesitate to yell up to her brother, "Idiot! Prehistory is defined as the span of time before human existence. A calculator can't exist without a human because a human would have to invent it, therefore an abacus clearly doesn't fall into the timeframe of prehistory."

"Shut up!"

"Oh," Maddy continues excitedly, "but when we go to Terra Nova, we will be in a prehistoric era. Which is kind of ironic if you think about because if humans are there is it really prehistoric? The time fracture is incredible!"

Mark tries to suppress his laugh. He believes that Maddy would make a really good lawyer one day. "Wait, so why do you have an … _abacus_ anyway?" Mark asks her.

Upstairs, Josh groans and tells Mark not to encourage her, causing Maddy's face to turn slightly pink, but Mark ignores him. "I collect them," Maddy says. She picks up the one that Mark was holding a moment ago. It has six wires going horizontally across and an extra bar towards the top that separates some of the beads.

"This one is a Chinese. It's called the Suan-pan," Maddy gushes. "These top beads were considered the heaven beads and the bottom ones were earth beads. Each heaven bead represents the value of the number five, and each earth bead represents the value of the number one. When you move the beads toward the center bar like this … that means that they are being used in the representation of whatever is currently being counted."

"Wow," is all Mark manages.

"The Suan-pan is my favorite," Maddy continues. "My other two favs are the Japanese Soroban and the Russian Schoty." Mark notices that the Chinese and Japanese versions of the abacus look quite similar, unlike the Russian version which has five vertical lines of beads and no middle bar. However, Mark has no desire to ask how exactly they are different, for he knows he wouldn't follow the explanation, and he doesn't want to look like an idiot. "These are the most modern styles," Maddy says. "Starting around about … 1200 CE."

Mark laughs slightly, not considering that to be modern. This seems like such an odd item to collect, but here Maddy is fangirl-ing all over them. "How do you so much about them?" Mark asks. "And their names in the other languages?"

Maddy blushes in response. "I just find them really interesting. And I read a lot, so …" she trails off for a moment. "Oh! But as for languages thing I know a little in a few different languages."

Elizabeth pauses what she's doing and looks over at her daughter proudly. "That is an understatement Maddy," she says. "You've volunteered at the hospital as a translator before; you know more than a little."

Maddy blushes again. "I'm only fluent in English, Spanish, and French," she tells Mark. "But I'm conversational in Polish, and I know a little Chinese Mandarin."

"Chinese?" Mark asks incredulously. How and why would she ever learn that?

Maddy gives a small smile and reaches for her Plex, which luckily wasn't broken earlier. She opens to a blank page and, using a Plex Pen, draws two characters on the page. Mark stares at the intricate lines in awe, not sure how he could even describe them. "That just means Suan-pan," Maddy says.

"Wow," Mark says again, and Maddy's face turns even more red.

"Maddy, Josh," Elizabeth says. "We have to be at the recruitment office soon. You should start getting ready."

Maddy puts her abacus collection away and hands the box up to Josh. "I don't see why we need psych evaluations," Josh complains bitterly. "I swear I'm not crazy."

"Josh," Elizabeth says warningly, "please just get ready to go." Josh mutters a whatever and climbs down the ladder. However, his in aggravated furry, he misses a rung and falls on his back.

"Ow," Josh groans as Maddy stifles a laugh.

"And you call me the clumsy one," Maddy says.

Josh rolls his eyes. "You know, at least I wasn't the one who needed stitches," he grumbles as his mom helps him up. Elizabeth pulls up the back of Josh's shirt to reveal a large red spot that will most definitely form a bruise.

Elizabeth eyes her kids with a shake of the head. "The recruitment officers are going to think I beat you two," she says exasperated. And everyone including Mark chuckles. Elizabeth then turns her attention to Zoe, explaining that they have to go but will be back soon. Maddy sighs, and Mark mentally agrees with her that's its terrible she's stuck here alone.

"But seriously," Josh continues his rant, "what do they gain from psychiatric evaluations?"

Maddy rolls her eyes. "They could be sending you back in time 85 million years," she says. "If you were in their place, wouldn't you want to know if your candidates are mentally capable of making the trip and dealing with every that will be different there?"

"You seriously don't mind being interrogated in a small room with one-way glass?" Josh shoots back.

"Don't be so dramatic," Maddy says as she pulls her jacket on, but she chews on her lip slightly and her hands shake, her actions showing her true feelings.

"You are nervous!" Josh says.

"I don't want to fail!" Maddy finally bursts. "We've come all this way. We've already been evaluated physically. I don't want to be told at this point that I'm not good enough to go to Terra Nova!"

Elizabeth sighs. "You are more than good enough, Maddy," she says. "Both of you will do fine. You will just be asked questions and expected to answer them honestly. This isn't a test. You can't fail."

"That's what they say," Maddy gasps. "But you can technically fail if they decide you shouldn't be allowed to go!"

Mark has to suppress a smile at Maddy's slight freak out. Worrying about this is so … her. It's such her personality that Mark wonders how he didn't see this coming.

Josh puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Maddy," he says comfortingly, "don't worry. You are mentally sound. The only issue that they could possibly find is that you have so much information crammed up there" – he squeezes her head – "it is possible your head won't fit through the Portal."

Maddy shoves her brother away and shakes her head.

The group pulls on rebreathers and goes to meet up with Foster and Reilly to go to the Terra Nova recruitment office.

 **I hope ya'll liked! In case you didn't get it, the part about Maddy collecting the abacuses came from a part in the episode Within. I'd been skimming through some episodes just so I don't lose touch with the characters, and in Within Maddy tried to trade an abacus from her collection to Casey Durwin for a new core since her Plex crashed. And it never mentioned Maddy speaking other languages, but knowing Maddy she would learn some for fun. Just thought both would be cute to add. Hope you liked!**

 **Xoxo -cab**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you guys haven't watched the psych evaluations clips before, you definitely have to check them out. Look on YouTube; they are really funny!**

The three Shannons and the three security guards walk into the Terra Nova recruitment office right on time. There is a secretary behind a desk and several doors leading into offices and such. The office space is simply a converted apartment complex next to Hope Plaza. The secretary smiles and speaks to Elizabeth while the others take seats in hard, plastic chairs.

It is relatively quiet until a small, older man with white hair and a cheap suit walks out of an office and towards the front door. He is followed by another man who looks to be Chinese. The first man glances at the group, then does a double take. "Madelyn Shannon?" he asks.

Maddy looks up in surprise, then gives a shy, tight smile.

"I knew I recognized the face," the man says. "Such a pleasure to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you," Maddy mutters shyly before standing up and shaking his hand. Josh rolls his eyes behind her back and the three guard exchange a confused glance.

"Just dealing with some international affairs, if you will," the older man continues, evidently not noticing or not caring how uncomfortable Maddy looks. He gestures to the man beside him and says something in a foreign language.

Mark watches the situation unfold before him. He scoots closer and closer to the edge of his seat, not liking that he doesn't know what they are saying. The second man proceeds to say something to Maddy, who shakes his hand and says something back. Whatever Maddy says, both men laugh. She continues and they both seem pleased. Mark gets annoyed that he doesn't speak Chinese.

When the two official looking people leave the building, Maddy sits back down with a sigh. Mark, Kent, and Laura all turn all look at her, which says something because Laura doesn't usually ask many questions. "What was that about?" Foster asks.

"Nothing," Maddy says, though her face is beet red. "I guess the guy just happened to read our transcripts and remembered me."

Seems unlikely, Mark thinks. "Well what did you guys say?" he asks.

Maddy shrugs, "He's an international recruitment officer and just explained that the other man was here trying to get people of his country on one of the next pilgrimages. I said that I can try to understand sharing the time fracture on an international level must a ton of paperwork, but I hope that everything works out for everyone. Just as with any other animal species that goes to a new place, humans should have a level of biodiversity represented for safety; safety in numbers."

Foster raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "You speak Chinese?" he asks.

"Kind of. I'm just not very good at reading, like the complex texts or ancient Mandarin Literature," Maddy answers indifferently.

Foster and Reilly seem impressed. Mark just frowns, feeling like there was more to that brief meeting than met the eye.

It doesn't take long before Elizabeth, Josh, then Maddy are all called back one by one. Elizabeth seems pleased when she comes out, Josh annoyed, and Maddy flustered. "I don't think I got an A on that one," she says.

"I doubt they are grading you," Josh says. "What did you say anyway?"

"I just answered the questions," Maddy responds. "But I may have asked a few times if my grades transfer or not, just to be sure." Josh rolls his eyes. "Oh," Maddy continues, "and I may have given the guy the impression that I'm afraid of dinosaurs, which I'm so not."

Elizabeth gives her kids an encouraging smile. "Let's just get home," she says.

Instead of going back to the house, Josh takes off with Foster to meet up with his friends. Once the others get back, Maddy decides that she is going to fix Josh's Plex, which was smash by one of the population control officers yesterday evening. The screen has a spider web shaped crack on it.

Mark and Reilly both try to give her space, but watch interestedly as she pulls up blueprints on her Plex. "The screens are just tempered glass, and the core isn't damaged, so we just need to create some sort of fusion to mend the glass back together," she talks to herself. She takes apart a Plex Pen, then messes with the internal wiring for a little. At one point she goes and rummages through a drawer of random electronic pieces. She finds an electronic fly swatter and takes that apart too.

Maddy blushes when she notices Mark and Laura watching her. "I just reconfigured the Plex Pen to amp up its firing potential," she says. "In theory, it was designed to bridge things together – your touch and the screen – so I just increased its firing range, so it will shoot out more like a laser. And the fly swatter has higher voltage so I used its power cells instead. The electricity produced will be so hot that it could melt something, but in this case I'll use it melt the glass back together." Mark and Laura watch in awe as Maddy shoots a red beam of electricity out of the former Plex Pen onto the glass. She traces over the cracks and they miraculously fade.

That evening, Laura is stationed inside the apartment and Ken and Mark both take a small break as they get ready for the night shifts. Well, Ken has the external night shift. Mark is just happy that he gets to sleep in a real bed. Ken steps out of the shower and walks into the living room area, looking for clothes in his duffle bag, and Mark lays on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He wishes he has a Plex to study.

"Fourteen days," Ken snaps Mark out of his daze. "Exactly two more weeks, including today which is basically over, and we're home free."

Mark sits up, giving a mild smile. "You have a nice home to get back to?" he inquires at the other guy's excited demeanor. "Something nice back there?"

"Someone," Ken explains. "Girlfriend." He gets a goofy smile on his face and Mark stifles a laugh. "She's … perfect."

"Maddy Shannon isn't that bad looking, don't you think?" Mark asks as he self-consciously stretches his neck. He stands up and stretches, and Ken gets changed.

Ken just laughs. "Sure, she's hot," he says, "and smart, but it isn't like you could plan on a future with her; she's leaving. Besides, her dad? He might be in Golad right now, but I still wouldn't be willing to try something with her. That guy really doesn't like us."

"Yeah," Mark laughs it off, "I wasn't being serious. Just … small talk."

"Honestly, I don't know how you put up with her," Ken says. "I mean, the girl seems nice, but she's an odd combination of incredibly shy and horrifyingly talkative. I don't know how you put up with her rambling once she gets started on something."

Mark frowns. Why do people think that she's so annoying? Maddy is simply brilliant. "You get used to it," Mark explains softly, "really quickly."

"At least Maddy isn't with anyone, is she?" Ken continues. Mark shakes his head, not sure what Ken means by that. "Lucky," he explains. "Josh has a girlfriend, Kara. They're in a band together with a few other kids. Kara has a garage, which is where I follow Josh to after school for practice. Anyway, they practice for about an hour or so, hang out, everyone else leaves, then I stand in the doorway awkwardly as Josh and Kara take turns sticking their tongues down each other's throats."

Mark cracks up, not being able to stop laughing. He's so glad he doesn't have Ken's position. Then again, he also more glad that he isn't stuck in the same position with Maddy, for more reasons than one.

"You have anything else lined up after this?" Mark changes the subject.

Ken shakes his head happily, that goofy smile coming back. "This is it for me," he says, "as far as random jobs here and there go, anyway. I've been doing this since I was fourteen. My uncle had a house in a dome; he let me train with his security team and paid me under the table. Sixteenth birthday I started finding gigs like these, the more dangerous the better, you know? Not just for the hazard pay, but the thrill and adrenaline." Mark nods in understanding. He does this for the money, but he does get that feeling of excitement when there's action. "I was going to enlist in the army," Ken continues.

"Don't tell me" – Mark cuts him off – "the girl came along?"

Ken grins from ear to ear. "Adison," he says as he subconsciously reaches for a chain tucked in his shirt. Mark notices there's some sort of pendent on the end and realizes it was probably of gift or something. "I never made it to high school," Ken continues, "but my mom was forcing me into night classes at the local college for my GED. Addie was the teacher's aide, completely above all the idiots in the class. Well, I kept screwing up on purpose so I'd have a reason to talk to her. After a few weeks of me failing, she finally told me that she only agreed to help me _study_ since she knew I wasn't actually stupid. She wanted to see how long I'd keep it up just to be around her."

Mark laughs again. "That's actually kind of sweet," he says.

"Yeah, well we've had our ups and downs, but who doesn't?" Ken says. "The last year-ish I've only been doing this stuff to save. The second I turn eighteen, I'm moving out of my mom's apartment and we're getting our own together. This job was for the ring."

"Dude, you're proposing?" Mark asks. "That's got to take some balls. I can't even tell the girl I like, that I like her."

Now it's Ken's turn to laugh. "I know she's going to say yes," he explains. "We're in love. But did you seriously just tell me that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah," Mark says with a shrug.

"No one would ever guess that looking at you."

Mark raises his eye brows. "Um …" he says, not sure how to respond to that one. "Okay?"

Ken just snorts. "For someone who seems really cool and collected, you don't peg me as someone who actually has a plan for life," he says.

Mark rolls his eyes. "I'm only here to support my family," he says. "No mom, no dad, just me, my older sister, and this boy and girl we took in. They're family, basically our cousins. It was my sister's idea, so now I'm stuck risking my neck to feed the strays." Deep down, Mark loves Macey and Stephen like they really are related, but if it were up to him, he would be in the military, not security. Even if it isn't Terra Nova military.

"But what do you really want to do with your life?" Ken pushes. "Do you want a serious relationship with this unnamed girl? Or do you just want to get into her pants?"

"I'm not like that," Mark clarifies. "And I told you. Support my family. And the girl isn't a possibility. She's … she's off limits on several different levels."

Ken smirks. "Addie was off limits, too," he says. "She's two years older, hotter, cooler, smarter. I thought she was totally out of my league, not to mention that she was practically my teacher." Mark laughs. "But look where we are now!" he prompts. "This winter will make four years of my doing this reckless shit; but that's it. Addie's in college studying literature to become a professor, and I'm applying for Hope Plaza security on my eighteenth. Steady income, less dangerous, just enough to put a roof over our heads, food on the table, and bring me home in one piece every night. We got a future; I bet you can too, man. But you won't know unless you try."

"You know," Mark speculates, "you were a lot more chill before you admitted you were getting engaged. Now you're spewing true love and philosophical shit."

Ken just laughs. "Okay, but one more piece of advice," he says. "Addie only took an immediate interest in me because I stepped up and did something foolish. Later she said that no one had ever done anything like that for her."

"That's become normal people don't fail classes just to get tutored by their hot teachers or their teacher's hot intern," Mark interjects.

"You know what I mean!" Ken says. "Now I am going to go outside and sit on the dirty floor, and you are going to figure out what you want and how to achieve it." Mark looks that the other guy dead panned. "I'm serious."

"That's what scares me."

Ken rolls his eyes, "Figure out how to woo your mystery woman the second we get back to our normal lives."

Ken leaves and Mark flops back down onto the couch with his head in his hands. What does he want to do with his life? How is it that no one else had ever asked him that before? It's because we live in a dying world, Mark realizes. People aren't supposed to have dreams.

He's always wanted to be in the military. And as of a week ago, he's realized he's always wanted to be with Maddy Shannon. Mark gets up, digging looking through his duffle for a specific data card. When he finds the one, the crosses over to the apartment next door before he can think it over too much.

In a way, it's kind of lucky for him that he doesn't have to wait until he gets back to his 'normal life' to be with the girl he likes.

 **In case you couldn't tell, Mark and Maddy moments lie ahead! What did ya'll think of Ken's and Mark's heart to heart and Ken's backstory? Let me know! Xoxo – CAB**


	14. Chapter 14

Mark wants to study for the Terra Nova recruitment exams, not because it is a way to support his family, not because it is what Emily wants, but because he wants to do. He wants to get to Terra Nova; that's what he wants to do with his life. Not grow old, keep entering into the lottery for a miracle, and bring children into a dying world. He wants to give his siblings a chance at a real life. He wants a chance at a real life.

So it is Foster's encouraging speech and Mark's lack of good judgement that leads him to knocking on Shannon's door at eight at night. Ken isn't outside of it, probably having gone on a walk around the building to stretch his legs. Reilly answers the door with her gun. "It's me!" Mark says quickly.

Reilly immediately lowers her weapon. "What the hell Reynolds?" she asks. "Why didn't you call first? You freaked us out!" Marks apologizes as he walks into the apartment. The soft strum of a guitar can be heard from up in the loft. Elizabeth hovers behind Reilly and Maddy sits up straight at the kitchen table with her Plex, staring at the door.

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth says. "All's well that ends well."

"Why are you even over here?" Reilly asks. "This one of the only nights this week that you are technically off shift."

Mark suddenly feels really stupid. "I … I wanted a favor," he says, his eyes flickering toward Maddy. He makes eye contact with her and tries to ignore Reilly breathing down his neck. She is very job-oriented. You don't ask questions, you don't get attached, you get the job done, and you _don't_ ask your employers for favors. Mark is usually like that. "Could I borrow your Plex?" he asks quickly.

Maddy smiles and holds the device up, beckoning him over. Elizabeth eyes him curiously, and Reilly hisses, "Mark."

"It's cool," Maddy tells Reilly, though she glances at her mom as an afterthought.

"I don't mind if he's over here," Elizabeth says with a small smile. "I was just about to get ready for bed."

"Thanks, Dr. Shannon," Mark says.

Elizabeth smiles, "Thank Maddy, and it's just Elizabeth."

Maddy plugs in the data card and a military history textbook comes up. "You really don't mind if I study?" Mark asks.

"Of course not!" Maddy says. "I can help if you'd like. I was just doing some light reading anyway, nothing really important." Mark is pretty sure that Maddy's definition of _light reading_ is incredibly different – and significantly more complex – that anyone else's, so he really is sure that she doesn't mind the change of topic.

They both read the overviews of dozens of different wars for a while, until they come to a video link. "Josh," Maddy calls. "Can you stop playing for the night? I want to watch a video."

"Use earbuds," Josh calls down indifferently.

"I can't," Maddy complains, "I'm watching it with Mark."

"Then go watch it somewhere else. I was here first."

"No you weren't!" Maddy argues. "I've been here all afternoon. You were at Kara's earlier; you didn't get back until this evening."

Josh stops strumming for a moment just to retort, "I was born first."

Maddy sighs in frustration. "Mom!" she calls.

Elizabeth pulls back the curtain and looks at her daughter poignantly. Her expression communicates what she can't with words; Zoe is sleeping in the back. "Watch your video tomorrow," she says gently.

"I'm not tired!" Maddy chooses to be difficult. She is really interested in the material so far; she doesn't want to stop now. "Besides, I have school tomorrow. And I actually have to go back at some point."

Elizabeth doesn't budge in her stance, and as much as Mark doesn't want to admit it, he can see that she has a point. A guitar will, at the best, help put Zoe to sleep. A short movie about war however, would almost definitely wake her back up.

"Wait," Maddy says quickly as Elizabeth turns to go back to bed. "Why don't we just go over to the other apartment," she asks. "The one next door."

Elizabeth hesitates, as does Mark. It isn't like Mark and Maddy have never been alone together, but, not that she doesn't trust Mark, Elizabeth doesn't see a real reason for it now and it's getting late. Internally, Mark also doesn't know how he feels about taking her back to the room where he's been staying, given that he has made up his mind to tell her how he feels at some point before she leaves for Terra Nova. If Jim were here, the answer would have been no hands down. Elizabeth on the other hand simply yawns and glances at the clock. "Be back by ten, Maddy," she says sternly before going to bed.

Maddy jumps up, and Mark finds it cute how excited she gets about learning. She practically flies next door, Mark following her. As Mark exits, Reilly grabs his attention. She looks at him disapprovingly. "What are you doing, Reynolds?" she asks quietly.

"Studying," Mark says, raising an eyebrow.

Reilly shakes her head and takes to the couch. Mark leaves before he can be interrogated more.

In the apartment next door, Mark finds that Maddy is already sitting on the couch with her legs crisscross-applesauce style. "Come on," she says as she waves her Plex in the air.

"You know, maybe you should just take the recruitment test for me," Mark says. "You seem more excited than I am to learn the material."

"You are just being pessimistic," Maddy says. Mark doesn't say anything, just sits down beside her. Maddy keeps her eyes trained on him. "You're scared," she finally understands.

Mark snaps his head up. "Excuse me?" he asks. "Look what I do for a living, Maddy! I don't do scared," he tries to joke.

Maddy shakes her head slowly. "No," she says. "I'm right. I'm usually right, but this time I'm really sure I'm right. Well, I'm actually a little less than usually right when it comes to the whole reading people thing. If you ask Josh that's because I'm actually a robot incapable of being a normal human, but-"

"Uh, Maddy?" Mark cuts her off, trying to understand her point.

"Sorry!" she says, raising her eyebrows. "Right. Main point. You are worried about taking the test. Again? Have you taken it before?" Mark glances away. How does he tell the smartest girl on the planet that he's failed a test? "How many times?" Maddy asks softly.

Mark glances back to find Maddy's beautiful brown eyes looking at him understandingly. How can someone who has obviously never failed seem so empathetic? Mark wonders. "Four," he finally answers. "And I obviously still haven't been recruited."

"Mark!" Maddy rolls her eyes. "Just because you weren't recruited yet, doesn't mean you failed. It just means that there was someone more qualified than you that they chose," she says sincerely.

Mark eyes Maddy curiously, wondering if she realizes that her sympathetic statement didn't really come out as encouraging as she seemed to think. "Which means I failed," he says shortly.

"Which means," Maddy corrects, "you just didn't have luck on your side that time. Okay, failing means that you didn't get any answers correct. And I know that they don't release scores on any type of recruitment exam, but I seriously doubt that you failed, Mark. You are too smart for that. You could have gotten a one hundred percent on the multiple choice section, but they just liked someone else's essay answers better."

Seeing that Mark still appears doubtful, Maddy continues, "The TNSREs, Terra Nova Security Recruitment Exams, consist of one hundred multiple choice questions about war history, dinosaur species, about Pangea's terrain. There are also ten essay questions about military strategy and hypothetical situations, and you have to pass a physical exam and test. Now, say a few thousand people apply for the half a dozen to a dozen spots, depending on the pilgrimage. Weed out those who are insane, unfit, don't have any security or military experience, and you are left with a few hundred people at most. If you keep trying, odds are you will make it eventually."

Mark looks at Maddy speechless. "How … why, why do you know so much about the TNSREs?"

Maddy shrugs. "I told you," she says playfully, "that I've read literally everything possible about Terra Nova."

Mark just shakes his head and mutters a _no kidding_.

"My point is," Maddy says, "just because you haven't gotten accepted doesn't mean you failed the test. And the odds are in your favor considering you are getting more experience in the work field, you are studying more and more. Focus on the area you are weakest at instead of trying to memorize everything. You are obviously fine with the physical," Maddy seems to realize what she's saying as she glances at Mark's very toned muscles; she blushes profusely. Mark smiles slightly and tries not to laugh. "so … I mean …" Maddy stutters as she tries to remember what she was saying. "Just study for the essay. Okay?" she concludes. "That's the section where you can get the most extra points."

"Thanks."

Maddy just nods, still red in the face, and messes with her Plex, turning the video on. She props her Plex up on the coffee table and turns out the lights in the apartment so that they can better see the screen. The video is interesting enough, really cool in the fact that is has footage from real battles, some so old that they are just pictures in black and white.

At one point, Maddy glances up to find Mark looking at her. She smiles. Mark is so great, but Maddy is sure he only notices her to the extent that no one murders her and he can borrow her Plex to study. Though he's said before that the likes hanging out with her …

Maddy looks back at the screen. She knows she has an overactive imagination. But then again there is this one part of her that is wondering what it would be like for Mark to get recruited for the eleventh, and for them to see each other again in a world so pure they can walk outside without dying. That may just be a dream, but it is a truly beautiful one.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark awakens still tired. He lies there with his eyes closed, not wanting to get. He feels stiff cushions beneath him that can only mean one thing – he fell asleep on the couch again. Mark sighs. He knows that he should get up before Emily does, because if she knows he didn't make it to bed last night, he will get a lecture about how much sleep is important.

"You can't have a good day if you didn't have a good night," she will say. "The human body needs rest." But in Mark's defense, when he is in between jobs he spends the day at the gym which exhausts him when it's been a while. Not to mention that the family only has one Plex, which is usually in the hands of Stephen playing a game or Macey doing school work or Emily studying. If Mark wants to study, he has to stay up until everyone else is asleep.

Mark feels a weight on his chest and mentally rolls his eyes at his little sister. Stephen has been going through a seemingly never ending phase of indifference at all of them, but Macey loves curling up with Mark or Emily in the middle of the night. When Stephen taunts her, she claims that she sleep-walks.

Still not wanting to get up, Mark just tightens his arm that's around his little sister. His mind wanders to Stephen and all of the trouble revolving around him lately. Just the other week he was suspended for a fight in school. The kid was fine other than a busted lip, but Mark was livid that he wouldn't explain what happened.

Emily claims that their youngest brother is simply going through a phase, but Mark finds it annoying nevertheless. He never pulled any crap like Stephen does. He's always instigating things with Macey, getting into trouble at school, and not pulling his weight around the apartment. Their other Plex died since it was such an old model, but Stephen's the one who dropped their remaining tablet and cracked it when grabbing it out of Emily's hands.

Mark gets excited when he realizes that he may have a solution to one current problem. If Maddy was able to fix Josh's cracked Plex, maybe she can teach him how to she did it so he can fix theirs. He's always worrying that one someone will cut themselves or get glass in their finger because of it. It is just as Mark is still feeling pleased with his idea that he becomes very confused.

 _Hold on,_ he thinks. _Maddy could help him fix the Plex … Maddy Shannon … Shannons … wait,_ Mark realizes, _he's already started his 'next' job. Then where is he if he doesn't remember going to bed last night? What the hell is going on?_

Mark finally pulls himself completely out of sleep to find that he's lying in the dark on his side on a couch, not with Macey, but with Maddy. Crap. Not that he doesn't like waking up with her. On the contrary, Maddy's dark hair is fanned out across her face and she quite beautiful in her sleep. But she was supposed to be back to her apartment by ten.

Looking at the digital clock on the wall across from him, Mark quietly groans when he sees that it's four in the morning. Look on the positive side, Mark thinks. It could be worse. Jim could be a free man right now. Not that he deserves to be in prison, but if Mr. Shannon saw him and his daughter pressed up against each other as such on the narrow couch, Mark is sure that he would be a dead man.

How did both he and Maddy manage to fall asleep? Ugh.

Mark tries to carefully get up without waking Maddy, but she is evidently a light sleeper. Maddy jumps up in alarm. "Sorry," Mark says quickly. She fails out, her arm hitting him in his gut. "It's okay, it's me," Mark says quickly. Maddy rubs the sleep out of her eyes, looking around in confusion for a moment. "We, uh … fell asleep watching the video," Mark says awkwardly. He stands there feeling like an idiot, trying not to show how much that punch to his stomach hurt. He makes a mental note to never again let his defense fall like that or underestimate Maddy's strength.

"What … what time is it?" Maddy asks as she stretches her arms out.

"Four."

"In the morning? And no one came looking for us?" Maddy shakes her head and flops back down on the couch.

Mark shrugs and lamely says, "I guess they fell asleep too."

Maddy rolls her neck around and her shoulders back. "I feel bad that you have to sleep there every other day," she says. "That's uncomfortable."

Mark agrees in few words, feeling abashed that last night was the best sleep he's gotten in a long time. Maddy doesn't seem to realize that he fell asleep practically on top of him, which could be seen as good or bad. Less awkward this way, Mark decides. "We should go back over," he says.

"To be open target practice for Laura?" Maddy asks. "No thank you. When you knocked on the door yesterday evening everyone jumped like it was population control. Do you really think that replaying that this early in the morning is a good idea?" Mark thinks for a moment, admitting that Maddy has a fair point.

"You have to get up for school in a few hours," Mark points out. "You should try to get some more sleep."

Maddy rolls her eyes. "I'm wide awake," she says. "Seems unlikely." Instead of going next door or to sleep, Maddy reaches for her Plex and heads toward the back bedroom. "Call me if you need me," she calls before flopping onto the bed.

Mark runs his hand through his hair and watches through the crack in the curtain as Maddy lays on her stomach with her feet in the air, powering up the Plex. Sunlight is just starting to lighten up the dark room via the singular window on the wall next to the bedroom. Through one of the slits in the blinds, a steak of sunlight shoots across the room to Maddy's hair, hitting right on the top of her head and making her appear to have a halo.

Despite her messy bed head, which consists of her dark hair sticking out at odd angles, and the fact that it is four a.m., you would never have known that Maddy just woke up if she hadn't punched you in the stomach with all of her might. Her eyes are lit up with interest at whatever she's reading and the slight glow of her Plex illuminates her face. That combined with her halo of sunlight makes her look radiant.

And this is in 2149 sun, Mark thinks. Imagine what she will look like in the full sun light of Terra Nova, a place with sunshine that doesn't have to break through layers and layers of dust and pollution in the atmosphere.

With a shake of a head, as if literally clearing his mind, Mark drops onto the couch and smiles. He has a good feeling about today, no matter what the start was.

 **Raise your hand if you were confused at first!** **Hope you liked the Mark and Maddy moments my lovelies! Leave me a review**


	16. Chapter 16

Evidently, that good feeling Mark had was misleading.

Six thirty a.m., Mark and Maddy creep out of the apartment to go next door. Out in the hall, Foster is slumped up against the door, sleeping on his gun. Mark pauses. "I swear," he says, "it may not look like it a good majority of the time, but your family really is in good hands. You're safe." Maddy just laughs, but Mark quickly hushes her. If he thinks that Maddy punches hard in the mornings, Mark would hate to cross Ken.

Mark shifts his weight from foot to foot as he decides the best way to get past the sleeping guard. If they open the door and he wakes, they could get shot, which wouldn't be great. Of course, on the other hand, if Mark waken Ken and he jumps, they could still get shot, which still wouldn't be great. Mark steps in front of Maddy and gently sticks his foot out, nudging Ken in the arm with the toe of his combat boot.

Disoriented, Ken jumps to his feet and stumbles around but luckily doesn't shoot. "Damn it," he murmurs as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "I didn't mean to … I Just, just sat down for a minute."

Laughing, Mark claps his co-worker on the shoulder. "It happens to the best of us, man," he says.

Finally awake, Ken looks around the dimly lit hall, eyeing Maddy curiously. "Where were you two?" he asks suspiciously.

Maddy rolls her eyes, blushing slightly. "Studying," she says.

Ken shakes his head, dropping the issue. As Maddy steps toward the door to scan her hand to unlock it, Mark holds Ken back. "You keep your mouth shut about this and I don't tell Reilly that you fell asleep on duty." Ken looks at him, speculating. "I swear," Mark promises, "this isn't as bad as it looks." Ken rolls his eyes. "We were really just studying!"

"Do you know how often Addie and I used that line?"

Mark shoves Ken back, pushing him up against the wall. "Foster, I swear to god-"

Ken cuts Mark off, "Deal! No need to get so defensive." He pushes Mark back, but Mark is stronger. "Can you get off?"

Maddy turns around curiously, giving the two an odd look. "You guys coming?"

Mark just nods. After Maddy steps inside, Ken laughs. "You know, I think that's the first conversation I've had with her directly."

"Yeah," Mark says, "she's quiet like that."

"Seems like you'd know," Ken quips.

"Foster!" Mark snaps, not liking the other guy's implications. But Ken is already slipping through the door.

Inside, Elizabeth is already dressed and standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed. Maddy is sitting at the table in front of her, apparently pleading her case with her mom. "I already said that I'm sorry!" she says. "I didn't mean to worry you. We just fell asleep watching the video. It was an accident. And you fell asleep before I got back too, so …"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "This isn't like you, Maddy," she says. "You've never missed curfew before. You are lucky something didn't happen, especially in times like these. You're lucky you're safe."

"I'm … I'm sorry," Maddy says dejectedly. "It won't happen again." She slides off the chair and goes to get changed, frustrated to no end. What she wanted to, but didn't dare, say to her mother was the only reason she's never missed curfew is that she's never had a reason to. It's no secret that she's never been popular, but the friends that she has had haven't lasted. She never had a reason to spend the night with a friend or be out of the house late at night. She's never been in a relationship.

What gets on Maddy's nerves most of all is that this is the crap Josh pulls all the freaking time! And Maddy was next door, not at Kara's which is on the completely other side of the school. And really does Elizabeth think that Mark would have let anything happen to her? He's literally being paid to keep her safe. Not to mention that if someone were to target the family, they would go looking at their apartment, technically making Maddy safer hiding next door.

But Maddy, of course, doesn't say any of this. Because Josh is the one who argues and messes up. Maddy is the one who is supposed to have her head on straight, and smile, and keep the family functioning even when things are chaotic. She brushes back tears as she climbs into the loft to get ready.

Downstairs, Mark stands awkwardly by the door. "There you are," Reilly says darkly, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Okay," Mark cautiously, "I already know what you are going to say, and I'm sorry that she wasn't back my curfew. We fell asleep. And if you were so worried why didn't you come check on us?"

Reilly frowns but before she can speak, Elizabeth interrupts. "Enough everyone," she says. "It has been a difficult few days. Everyone is tired, not getting enough sleep. I understand it was a mistake, now can we just agree to try and remain punctual from now on?"

Everyone nods tersely, then resumes getting ready for the day. Maddy forgoes breakfast and flies out the door for school as soon as possible. Mark jogs out of the apartment to keep up with her. "Don't you want to wait for Josh?" he asks.

"No," Maddy quickly answers. She is so annoyed at Josh for getting away with so much that she doesn't want to talk to him right now. Not that Mark understands that, but she doesn't elaborate.

As soon as she gets into the large school building, Maddy pulls off her rebreather and sighs. It feels weird to be coming back after so many days off, too similar to the feeling of going back after the coma. She darts through the crowd, making her way to her locker.

The routine is so natural to her, Maddy can do it without thinking about it, which is why it is so noticeable that today something feels different. She looks up to find a few kids glancing her way, then adverting their eyes. Once Maddy turns from the main corridor to one of the hall ways and opens her locker, she self-consciously runs her hands over her hair to make sure it isn't sticking up, then tugs on the bottom of her light, long sleeved dress, pulling it lower and making sure the back wasn't stuck in her jeans or anything. Maddy doesn't detect anything wrong, so she assumes that she was just imagining it.

Turning around, Maddy gives Mark a small smile as they head to class. She feels slightly guilty that she ran out of the house so fast this morning that he didn't have time to change; he's still wearing his camo pants and olive t-shirt from yesterday. She hopes that none of the students notice his odd attire, since he usually wears civilian clothes at school.

Just as the two go to make their way up the crowded stairs, a deep voice stops them. "Excuse me … Madelyn Shannon?" They both turn in confusion to find the principle standing a few steps below them. Maddy's stomach flips, considering how unusual it is for teachers to be wandering the halls.

"Yes?" she asks tentatively.

"I have a few questions for your … friend," the man says, glancing at Mark.

Maddy looks up at him wide-eyed, but Mark only looks slightly annoyed. "I have the right to be here," he says. He lowers his voice when he explains, "The Terra Nova Recruitment Offices should have sent over the paperwork. The same goes for Ken Foster. He and I have been here for the last week."

"And your name is?" the principal prompts.

"Markus Reynolds," Mark snaps in annoyance. He pulls his ID card out of his back pocket, showing it to the other man.

The principal nods. "I'm sorry for the interruption," he says, "I have the documents necessary, but it seems there was an altercation last week. I have half a dozen students who claim that you beat them up, unprovoked."

"Unprovoked?" Mark repeats as if he didn't quite hear right. Maddy notes how still he's become and how his muscles seem to bulge out. He is obviously pissed. Her legs quiver slightly. She tried to tell him that it wouldn't matter what he did, nothing would help. Why did she let him convince her otherwise?

"I understand that you are employed to guard Ms. Shannon to Hope Plaza in two weeks' time," the principle explains, "what I don't understand is why you feel the need to abuse your position and take unrelated anger out on my students."

Mark blinks. "Are you kidding me?" he asks. "John and Louise? These are the same kids who beat up Maddy on a regular basis!"

The man looks sharply at Maddy, whose face drains of color. "Are you officially making those allegations?" he asks. Maddy quickly shakes her head. The principal, red in the face, turns back to Mark. "You must be mistaken," he tells Mark. "For I can assure you that John and his friends are the victims here. This may be a misunderstanding but you shouldn't have acted on it. They wouldn't threaten Madelyn in any way."

Mark looks from the principle to Maddy speechless, and Maddy can basically read his mind. He can't understand why she isn't speaking up now. The truth is, she simply knows she won't win; it won't end well for her. "Mark," Maddy says forcefully, "this _is_ a misunderstanding. John _Ward_ wouldn't do anything," she says through gritted teeth. "Let's just talk this out with _Principal Ward_." Maddy specifically puts just enough emphasis on the last names that it isn't over kill, but Mark finally understands. The principal is John's father.

"Let's move this to my office," Principal Ward says. "Madelyn, you may continue onto class."

At that, Mark _really_ gets frustrated. "No thank you," he says smoothly. "She can come. I doubt missing class will be a problem; in case you hadn't noticed, she's brilliant."

Principal Ward eyes Mark, "Unless you want to get your employers involved, I suggest you do as I say."

"Call Dr. Shannon," Mark says with a shrug. "I don't care. But I'm staying with Maddy. It's my job."

The principal rolls his eyes at Mark's antics, but does seem surprised when Mark references Maddy's mom. "And here we come to another misunderstanding," he says, "Dr. Shannon isn't your employer, Hope Plaza is."

Mark looks at Maddy in confusion, and Maddy purposely refuses eye contact. Don't find out, she chants in her head. Don't find out, don't find out. But there isn't anything she can do about it anymore, for Mark and Principal Ward make their way down the stairs to the office.

Quickly, wanting to get away from the situation altogether, Maddy runs up the steps to get to class. As usual, she picks up snippets of conversations as she maneuvers through the halls to figure out what the current topic of gossip is. "I mean I obviously know Josh, but I didn't even know who else they were talking about at first," one girl says. "Yeah," the boy next to her agrees, "I thought it was a mistake, didn't think she actually went here. I've never personally seen her."

Maddy's brow furrows in confusion, not understanding what they meant. Were they talking about her brother?

"They are so lucky," someone else says to her left. "I would give anything to go."

Maddy walks past them only to hear another: "Yeah, the boy is a senior. He's in that band with Dylan, Blake, and Sierra. Oh and Kara, they're together. And their mom's that fancy doctor who was on the news a few years ago for signing a contract to volunteer at the local hospital," a boy's voice says. Maddy freezes. "Wait who's his sister again?" a girl asks. Another boy speaks up, "He has a sister?" A different girl laughs, "Shut up, morons. How could anyone forget Madison; she's in our grade. She's the one who always throws off the grading curve. Pain in the ass." "Oh," the first boy says, "She's the skinny one with the dark hair who will hand over her work for a pretty smile." Maddy's face burns.

Everyone laughs and Maddy looks up to see a small group of kids she's never personally met before. One of the girls notices her and shoves one of the boys in the ribs. The rest catch on and everyone just stares at each other awkwardly. Maddy knows she should leave, but she's frozen. She surprises herself when she snaps, "My name's not Madison. It's Maddy. And I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to everyone." With that, she takes off to class as briskly as possible. Her head spins.

Yesterday was fourteen days until the tenth pilgrimage. Exactly two weeks. At two weeks on the dot, Terra Nova Recruitment Offices announces the people who will be on the upcoming pilgrimage and the winners of the lottery. How could Maddy have forgotten that?

Maddy is incredible relieved when she makes it to the refuge of her classroom and away from the prying eyes in the hallway. She sinks down in one of the hard, plastic seats in the back of the room, hoping to avoid the attention.

The rest of the morning continues briskly enough, though Maddy is slightly concerned that Mark still hasn't returned. She doesn't which feeling is more powerful – the fear that Principal Ward will tell him why he and the others were assigned to protect her and her family in the first place or the guilt that he could get into trouble for the whole John mess.

As Maddy fights her way through the halls at lunch, she briefly considers going to the office herself to see if he's still there. She clenches her fists when John and his crew turn the corner. They really don't want to mess with her now; she's not in the mood.

"Mads!" Louise's face lights up as if she's genuinely happy to see her. "There you are! We haven't seen you in days."

Maddy rolls her eyes and tries to walk past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asks. "Don't you have something you want to tell us?"

"What do you want?" Maddy asks, crossing her arms.

Louise glares at her. "Drop the attitude," she warns, "we're supposed to be friends."

"You know what?" Maddy snaps back. "We're not supposed to be friends. We aren't friends. I … I can't stand any of you! I hate you and I hate people like you. Why do you think it's okay to step on others? Why do you find this fun?" she yells.

Everyone looks at each other in surprise. "Well," John says dryly, "looks like someone's grown a pair since they found out they were leaving."

Maddy glares at everyone. "You know," she says, "I'm actually sorry I'm going to Terra Nova, only because that means someone else will be stuck putting up with your shit on a daily basis. And as much as I look forward to leaving, so I can have a second chance, I feel that sorry for you guys, because I know you will never change. All of you will just keep going through life putting others down. It's sick and pathetic."

John looks livid.

Louise glares at Maddy, speaking up, "You think that we're the pathetic ones? At least we have a life! At least we have each other. You don't have anyone! What's pathetic is that you lied about having a boyfriend since no one wants you! That guy is paid to be around you, so that your safe," she says scornfully. "Oh, and he isn't even here now. Try to understand that no one likes you and that isn't going to change 85 million years in the past." Maddy's face burns and tears glass over her eyes against her will, but Louise is just getting started. "I have a funny feeling," she continues, "that you think things will get better, but trust me they won't. If you are a freakish outcast here, you will be the same there. And I promise that we will make these two weeks leading up to your departure living hell."

"Now move out of our way, bitch," John says.

Maddy slowly pushes past the kids.

"It's too bad the coma didn't finish her off so someone worth something could have her spot on the pilgrimage," someone says.

Another member of the group laughs, "Yeah, but hopefully when she gets there she will do everyone a favor and get eaten by a dinosaur."

Tears stream down Maddy's face as she hurries away.

"You know," John says. "You guys are right. She doesn't deserve to go to Terra Nova." And with that, Maddy's bag is ripped from her shoulder and her rebreather is thrown to the floor. Maddy freezes as everything seems to happen in slow motion. Someone shoves her backward and she stumbles before catching her balance again. At the same time, John's foot comes down on her rebreather.

"I can't," Maddy stutters. "You … I – I can't b-breathe without …"

John grabs her by the arm and pulls her close to face. "You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth. When will you understand that the world will be a better place without you in it?"

It is several minutes after everyone leaves until Maddy collects her bearings. She's sitting on the dirty floor shaking. She tentatively reaches out, picking up her rebreather. Hopeful, Maddy secures it on her face, but the airtight seal doesn't activate. She looks at the device in her hands through her tears. How will she get home? She won't make it all the way holding her breath. And what does she tell her mom?

Maddy sobs silently as she grabs her things and ducks into a bathroom. This day is off to a terrible start, and it's only halfway through.

 **Poor Maddy! If the day is this bad already I'm not looking forward to the second half.**


	17. Chapter 17

As Mark leaves the principal's office, he gets a message on his communicator from Foster. Josh and Kara ditched and Ken's not sure where they went. He's off to find them.

Mark sighs as he makes his way to the library, assuming that's where Maddy will be since it's lunch. This morning has been crazy. The principal was a cocky ass hole who saw his son as an angel. Mark tried to smooth things over so that Hope Plaza wouldn't get involved.

That was the other thing: not understanding why Hope Plaza was forcing security onto this family. Mark always suspected that they didn't want them here, he figured out why soon enough (Zoe), but he still assumed that the Shannons were his employers. He thought Hope Plaza had roped them into hiring security. Until his little chat with the principal that is. "Terra Nova Recruitment Offices sent me over all of the necessary information," Principal Ward had said. "I understand that this is a unique situation, especially for you being Madelyn's specific guard and all, but that doesn't excuse the altercation that took place the other day."

Mark had looked at the man blankly. "Right," he eventually said. "So what do you think that you understand exactly? About our _unique_ situation?"

The principal rolled his eyes, for he thought that Mark was just being a smart ass and not actually confused. "It's no secret that this is being kept in a tight circle, but you don't have to act so surprised at me being informed," he said. "To put it in few words I know that Hope Plaza is invested in Madelyn." Mark and nodded along, all the while thinking 'What the fuck?'.

Now he leaves the library, annoyed that Maddy isn't there. Mark wanders the halls until he finds her going through her locker. "Maddy?"

Maddy turns quickly, dropping what she was holding. Mark leans down, picking up her jacket for her. He had planned to jump on her right away regarding whatever this Hope Plaza business was about, but when he hands the item back and looks in her face, Mark can see redness in Maddy's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks automatically.

Maddy mumbles 'of course' and turns back to her locker, shielding her face. "Long morning, you know?" she says as she closes the door and continues down the hall.

"You have no idea," Mark responds dryly. He looks around to make sure that no one else is there before continuing, "I'm kind of confused actually. You see, Terra Nova isn't usually so involved with a family's personal security that they pay for them to have guards twenty-four seven."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Maddy says lightly.

Mark glances at her. "Yeah," he agrees, "but I was also confused about how your family gained passage. We were told it was your mom."

"It is," Maddy answers shortly.

"But," Mark continues, "Principal Ward mentioned how _invested_ Hope Plaza is in you."

Maddy slows her walking. She looks warily at Mark. "I … I'm not sure what he meant by that."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Fine," he says lowly, "but just tell me how I am supposed to protect you if I don't know the full story."

"You know the full story!" Maddy snaps. "I'm safe. The only thing you'd have to protect me from is someone trying to off me just so that I'll shut my mouth for two full minutes. I have a really high IQ and QPA, so that's all the principal meant. That I could probably be helpful to the science or engineering division of Terra Nova one day or something."

Or something, Mark thinks. He grows angry at Maddy's stubbornness and how she puts herself down. "No one cares enough about you rambling to hurt you, Maddy, don't be dramatic. And I can tell when you're lying; your voice gets higher and you scrunch up your forehead."

Maddy looks at Mark, fighting back tears. "You'd be surprised," she says shortly. "And FYI withholding information isn't the same as lying. Lying is the act of intentional misinformation; evading is avoiding a direct topic through cleverness or vagueness." At this point they are at the library, and Maddy goes in, leaving Mark by the door counting to ten in his head so that he doesn't lash out. Why does she have to be so stubborn? She literally just admitted to being _evasive_.

The rest of the day passes quickly enough, though Mark and Maddy barely say a word to each other. As soon as the final bell of the day rings, Mark stands up and makes it all the way to the classroom door until he realizes that Maddy isn't with him. Usually she flies out of the building at the end of the day. Today she slowly stands up, staring at the ground. "What?" Mark asks. "You coming?"

Maddy slowly nods, her face ashen as she puts on her rebreather.

It is windy outside, and trash and dust blow around the street side. Mark watches Maddy curiously as she practically runs toward the apartment building. She looks like she could just blow away with the wind. By the time that they get into the lobby, about 10 to 15 minutes after they first stepped out of the school building, Maddy's face is gray. "Maddy?" Mark asks. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she croaks, her voice raspy. As they head up the stairs, she takes off her rebreather and gives a small cough. Once Maddy gets into the apartment she collapses on the couch, struggling to catch her breath. She coughs again, but this time she can't stop. Mark watches from the door as she sits up, leaning over her knees trying to breathe. Something really isn't right.

Maddy moves the hand that had been over her mouth when she was coughing and, if possible, she blanches even more. "What is it?" Mark asks.

"Huh?" Maddy asks. She stands up, hiding her hands behind her back. "I said I'm fine," she answers. "I just … I have to go to the bathroom."

"Maddy," Mark says walking toward her. He touches her arm. "Let me see your hand. What is it?"

Maddy looks at Mark like he's crazy and she shakes her head. "What are you talking about Mark?" she asks. "I'm fine!"

"What's going on?"

Mark and Maddy both look up to see Josh jumping down from the loft.

Mark rolls his eyes. "You've been here the whole time?" he asks. "Foster's been all over town look for you!"

"So sorry," Josh says sarcastically. "We planned to lose him so we could get back and watch Zoe."

Kara climbs down the ladder and helps Zoe down. "Maddy!" Zoe says excitedly, running up to hug her sister.

"It's great to see you, Mads," Kara smiles. "I know it's been a while but with the whole" – she warily glances at Mark – "security thing, I just wanted to stay out of the way."

Maddy nods, seemingly dazed. "Yeah, nice … I just ..." she blinks and looks around dizzily, stumbling over her own feet. "Don't feel … well."

"Maddy!" Josh yells as Mark catches his sister before she hits the floor. "Maddy? What's wrong? Can you hear us?"

"Oh my god," Kara says. "I think she passed out."

Mark shakes Maddy by the shoulder as gently as possible. He grabs her wrist to take her pulse when he sees the splotches of red liquid drip down her hand. He looks up wordlessly at Kara and Josh. "It's …" Josh starts. "How did this happen again?" Kara walks over to the couch, grabbing the discarded rebreather. "That's only a few months old," Josh says. "She got it after she got out of the hospital. It can't already be broken."

But when Kara turns it over they see the cracks running around the seal. "No way she didn't realize this," Kara says. "How did that happen? Why didn't she say something?"

Zoe looks around at everyone, confused by all of yelling. "Maddy," the little girl says as she pushes past her brother. She tugs on her sister's arm. "Wake up." Zoe looks up at Mark, her forehead creased. "Why did Maddy go to sleep?" she asks. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Get out of the way, Zoe," Josh snaps as he pulls his youngest sister back.

Mark frowns as he feels Maddy's pulse. "Not very strong," he shakes his head.

"What do we do?" Kara asks. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

Josh briefly puts his hand under Maddy's nose, then shakes his head, "No, she's still breathing. We still have some of her meds from the last time. Just call my mom."

Kara climbs back up in the loft to get her communicator, and Mark picks up the unconscious Maddy, laying her on the couch. Josh runs into the bathroom, returning with a slim version of a rebreather that he puts on his sister. "It's supposed to help with the whole oxygen thing," he says with a shrug.

Mark sinks into one of the seats next to the couch as they wait for Elizabeth to get home. Kara and Josh soon join him in the living room, and Zoe crawls up on his legs. "Uh, Mark?" Josh asks. Mark looks up. "At school … everything's fine for Maddy, right? I mean, I just thought that you'd know since you've been following her around."

"Are you asking whether or not John and his friends leave her alone?" Mark asks. Josh simply shrugs in response. "No," Mark concludes shortly.

Josh's hands clench into fists. "If John had something to do with this, I swear to god that I will kill him," he snaps.

Kara comfortingly rubs the fist out of Josh's hand. "You're not going to murder anyone," she says. "And Maddy told us it stopped, so do you really think he had anything to do with this?"

"Yeah well she's pretty good at keeping secrets," Mark snaps. Josh eyes Mark angrily.

"I'm, uh, Kara, by the way," Kara introduces herself, reaching out a hand to Mark.

He shakes it and returns the gesture, "Mark. Reynolds."

They sit in silence the rest of the time until Josh gets a message that Elizabeth is here. "Time to hide, Zo," Kara says, pulling her off Mark's lap. "I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Promise?" the little girl asks.

"Cross my heart," Kara responds, tracing an X over her chest. Zoe does the same before going into the bedroom. Once Kara comes back into the room she gives Mark a small smile in response to the quizzical look on his face. "I'm the first one outside of the family who the Shannons ever told about Zoe," she says proudly.

Mark smirks. "Well Maddy told me," he says back, "and none of the other security guards know."

"Get off your high horse, dude," Josh interjects. "That was an accident. We are only being forced to trust you." Kara gives Josh a reproachful look but has to muffle a laugh.

Elizabeth runs into the apartment. "I got here as soon as I could," she says as she makes her way over to the couch. She gets out a small flashlight and shines it into Maddy's eyes and checks her pulse. "How long as the patient been unconscious?" she asks, still in doctor mode.

"Since Kara called you," Josh answers. "Fifteen – twenty minutes."

The doctor shakes her head. "She should have woken up by now," she says. "Did she show any signs of disorientation before losing consciousness?"

Kara speaks up, "Um, only right before she fainted."

Elizabeth goes into the bathroom and returns with a first aid kit and a bag of medicines. "Alright," she talks to herself, "she hasn't been on consistent doses of any medication within the last two weeks, her heart beat is consistent, and I don't hear massive fluid build-up in the lungs. Did she cough before losing consciousness and if so are any of you aware of any fluid excreted at the time?"

"She coughed coming back into the building after school," Mark says. "She was pale but said she was fine. When we got up here she started coughing again and couldn't stop. There was blood on her hand afterwards."

Elizabeth nods and rummages through the stuff beside her. "Since I don't hear fluid build-up, this could just be from an irritation," she says. Her forehead creases, "Do you guys know if she was exposed to unfiltered air at all today?" She looks from Josh to Kara to Mark as they all glance guiltily at each other. "Hello?" Elizabeth asks. "Anyone?"

"It was her rebreather," Kara says, holding up the useless device.

Elizabeth freezes as she eyes the cracks in it. "How the bloody hell did that happen?" she asks. "Never mind, that's not important now." She gets out a vial of bluish liquid and puts it into a needle. "This should kill any bacteria that got into her lungs," she mutters and she sticks the needle in her daughter's arm. "We are lucky it was such a brief exposure, for she is very susceptible to pulmo-replasia." Mark's stomach flips.

Elizabeth uses a small scanner over her Maddy's head and wrists. "Her temperature is normal," she says, "her BMI is good, her brain function is equivalent to one who is simply sleeping – just delta waves – … we will double up on the dosage of the antibiotics, and if she still isn't awake within the next five minutes I'll take her to the hospital for a more thorough scan." Elizabeth continues to mutter as she puts another needle together, "Hopefully Maddy just lost consciousness from dizziness which was due to an increase in stress hormones over the fear from the realization she was relapsing. The sudden enactment of hormones could have caused an increase in the synapse's firing power in her brain, prolonged enactment would have led to corrosion of neural connections, and her brain could have shut off in response to the imbalance."

Mark has to suppress a smile, seeing how honestly Maddy gets her knack of remembering incredible amounts of information and sharing more of that information than necessary. "So do any of you know," Elizabeth asks, "if Maddy was experiencing any stress before she passed out? Did she seem worried?"

Josh and Kara both turn and look at Mark. "What?" he asks defensively.

"When you two got back," Josh accuses, "you were firing twenty questions at her!"

"I knew something was wrong!" Mark responds. "I was just asking how she was."

"It's fine!" Elizabeth snaps at them to silence the arguing. "That just supports my hypothesis. And we better hope that I'm right because the other options include pulmo-replasia or lung failure." She stands up and starts putting her things away. "Alright," she sighs. "Well, Kara it's great to see you; it's really been too long. I hope you're planning on staying for dinner." Kara smiles and accepts the offer.

Reilly asks to speak to Mark in the other apartment and Mark groans inwardly. He begrudgingly walks over with her. "First of all, I've contacted Foster to let him know where Josh is since you couldn't be bothered to do so. Second, Maddy could have died today," she snaps as soon as the door closes. "How the hell did her rebreather manage to get cracked like that?"

"I don't know," Mark answers forcefully. "I guess it could have happened in the morning? The principal wanted to talk to me about some stupid _altercation_ that happened the other day with these annoying kids in Maddy's class."

"What did you do?" Reilly assumes. "Because you should have been there to know that her rebreather was cracked. You should have been there to make sure it didn't happen in the first place!"

"I defended her," Mark answers. "Which is kind of my job, in case you hadn't noticed. Only the ass hole who kept messing with her turned out to be the principal's son. And as sorry as I am that this happened, you don't have a right to be one my ass about it. The rebreather broke. It was dropped or whatever. I know that I should have known and that this could have been much worse and prevented her from going to Terra Nova, but it isn't directly my fault."

"You'd better hope so," Reilly warns, "because when she wakes up, if she does, and tells her side of the story, if there is a fight involved it is directly your fault for not being there. Yesterday was two weeks out until departure so the names of those on the 10th were released. If this was an intentional blow because she's going to Terra Nova, I'd hate to be you."

Mark is livid that Reilly threatening him when they are supposed to be on the same team. "What are you going to do?" he asks. "Turn me into _our employers_? Do you know who that is? Because I found out today that it isn't the Shannons."

Reilly clenches her jaw. "It's Hope Plaza," she says.

"Do you know something I don't?" Mark asks.

"All I know," Reilly claims, "is that Hope Plaza wants this family to be protected because they find one of them to be an asset of some sorts. They made an agreement with them. And before you ask I don't know why or what for. I just know that their asset is the one whose lying in the other room unconscious at the moment, so if this goes south and they ask for the story, understand that I'm not covering your ass."

Mark looks at Reilly speechless. What has Maddy gotten herself into? And more importantly, will she be okay?


	18. Chapter 18

**Some Elizabeth and Maddy moments lie ahead!**

By the time Mark gets back into the Shannons' apartment, Maddy is awake and sitting up on the couch. "The last thing I remember is coming home and seeing Kara," she tells her mother.

Elizabeth sits next to Maddy, listening to her breathing with a stethoscope. "Alright," she says sitting back. "There is a slight murmur in your breaths but not nearly as bad as its been in the past. We'll keep up with the antibiotics to knock out any bacteria that have inhabited your lungs, and you should be perfectly fine by the time we leave for Terra Nova. Get some rest, sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Maddy leans back on the couch, smiling when she looks up and notices Mark.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asks as he walks over.

Maddy rolls her eyes, "Been better, but I've also been worse, so. I guess this is karma for staying home earlier in the week with the excuse of the whole chest thing."

Mark nods and Reilly joins the conversation. "Maddy," she starts slowly, "how did your rebreather get cracked like that?"

"It was cracked?" she acts surprised.

"The air-tight seal was shattered," Reilly says. "You had to have known that it wasn't filtering air." Maddy blanches, then shrugs. Mark recalls how hesitant she was to leave the school building; she knew.

"I dropped it earlier in the morning," Maddy says. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention on the way home. It's been a long day."

Elizabeth looks over at the guards curiously, "Are you implying that this wasn't an accident?" she asks.

Reilly answers, "We are just trying to get all of the facts straight, ma'am."

With a nod, Elizabeth goes back to preparing dinner. The issue is dropped until the evening. "Maddy," Elizabeth says. "Maybe you should just stay home until we leave for Terra Nova."

"No way!" Maddy says. "I love school. And I'm not scared. I will look like a wimp if I don't go back."

Elizabeth frowns, looking at Maddy suspiciously. "Why would anyone at school know that you broke your rebreather and that caused you to relapse?" she asked. "I thought you said you dropped it on accident."

"I did!" Maddy says. "I just meant that I look like a wimp in general, missing so much time."

After Kara leaves, Maddy and Josh do homework and Elizabeth does some paperwork for her job. Then Josh disappears into the loft and starts strumming on his guitar. Mark is the guard on inside duty tonight so he starts making a bed on the couch.

Maddy sits on the bed in the back room with Elizabeth, who paints her nails. "I love this color," Maddy gushes over the dark purple color.

"I'm glad," Elizabeth beams. "… there," she finishes her work.

"Having a doctor paint my nail is really great," Maddy says as she inspects one of her hands. "You obviously have a steady hand for surgery, and it really makes a difference in the paint. If I had tried to do this myself, there would have been lines every which way." Elizabeth just laughs.

Looking over at them, Mark can't help notice how easily the two could pass as sisters. Aside from the fact that they obviously look alike, they are both wearing thin t-shirts and sleep shorts with their dark hair in ponytails. Maddy is sitting with her legs crisscross applesauce and Elizabeth is on her knees as the pair gush over the nail polish. Mark notes that Maddy rarely seems as content and happy as she is now, actually having a moment alone with her mother.

"Now," Elizabeth says with a smile, "I will go make us cups of tea, and you can wait here while the nails dry." Maddy waves her fingers and gives a flirtatious smile, making her mom laugh, but then she gets into a coughing fit. Maddy grimaces and Elizabeth's face falls when her daughter shows her the blood in her hand.

Going into the bathroom, Elizabeth returns with a medium sized, square machine. Maddy groans. "Don't argue," Elizabeth says. "It's for you own good." Elizabeth hooks up a clear hose to one end and gives Maddy the other. "You know the drill," she says, "fifteen minutes."

"Mom," Maddy complains, "the medicine in here takes terrible." Elizabeth flips a switch and loud motor kind of sound ejects. A vapor makes it way up the hose. Maddy frowns. "At least you know I will never want to vape drugs after having to go through this."

Elizabeth just laughs and shakes her head. "I'll make tea!" she promises over the noise.

She goes out into the kitchen and gives a polite smile to Mark. She gets two cups of water together, then glances toward the bedroom. When she's sure that Maddy is immersed in her Plex and not paying attention, she gestures Mark over. He glances over at the Maddy and the odd machine curiously. "Nebulizer," she explains to him. "Basically a rebreather that distributes meds, such as pure oxygen and antibiotics. Helps with the coughing and breathing." Elizabeth smiles and asks, "Can I get you anything?"

Mark shakes his head no.

After the sound of the microwave starts, Elizabeth whispers, "Can I ask you something?"

Mark nods.

"How do the other kids at school treat Maddy?" she asks.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mark tries to _evade_ the question.

Elizabeth gives a small roll of the eyes. "You've met my daughter," she says. "I love her to death but she is head strong and thinks she can carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. You've been with her that last week and some; I'm asking you."

Mark glances over to the bedroom where Maddy thankfully now has earbuds in. "She … she's friendly. She has a few acquaintances," he looks back at Elizabeth. "No close friends who I've seen."

Elizabeth nods understandingly. "But is there trouble with anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" Mark's voice breaks.

With a sigh, Elizabeth explains, "I'm sure you've been made aware at this point that Maddy suffered from hypoxia a few months ago. She was … _chocked_ by the air outside. Her rebreather wasn't functioning correctly for god knows how long." Elizabeth looks incredibly sad at having to relive that, in both memory and earlier today. "At the hospital they found bruises all over her chest and stomach. It looked like she was kicked or … or hit or something. When she woke and was asked about it, they'd already faded mostly at that point and she claimed she had fallen." Mark tries very hard to keep his face free of emotion. "What was more alarming were the scars and scratches on her arms and legs," Elizabeth continues. "It was so bad that a social worker spoke to us. I mean, don't get me wrong, there was no investigation or anything, but the fact that a social worker felt the need to at least as questions, and I hadn't even known."

"What does that have to do with school?" Mark asks as evenly as possible.

Elizabeth studies him for a moment. "The social worker and Jim and I all asked Maddy on several different occasions if there was anyone hurting her, or if she had somehow hurt herself. She denied it. Josh denied that there was anything going on. The principal assured me that she was safe when I paid a visit to the school. But I … A mother knows her kids and I felt like both she and Josh were holding something back. I didn't push it with everything else going on then, but now that this has happened, I can't help but wonder if someone tried to hurt her this badly on purpose."

Mark takes a deep breath before answering. He can't look Elizabeth in the eye, for unshed tears lie in them. "I wasn't with Maddy this morning," he says. "Principal Ward wanted to talk to me."

"Okay," Elizabeth says desperately, "but you've been with her for over a week. Do you know anything else?"

Taking a step back Mark wrings his hands out nervously. He promised Maddy he wouldn't say anything. But if John really did break her rebreather on purpose that's basically a death sentence, especially for Maddy. That's crossing a line. Does that make it okay to break the promise? "I … I really like spending time with your daughter," Mark says. "She's brilliant." Elizabeth raises her eyebrows expectantly. When Mark continues his voice is barely even a whisper, "I made a promise to her." He shakes his head.

"What kind of promise is it if she's getting hurt?" Elizabeth pleads. "Not a very good one."

"There are a few who I know of," Mark gives in. "Seniors. They give her a hard time. I don't know if they'd do something this drastic."

Elizabeth lets out a small breath, almost sob, and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "When … what did they … who … did you …" she tries to form a coherent thought.

Mark subconsciously tenses, his hands curling into fists. "I thought that I dealt with it last week," he says lowly.

Elizabeth's strong façade starts to crack when the ding of the microwave shocks her out of her current emotional state. She nods and she reaches for the mugs. "Thank you," she whispers before getting the drinks and going back over to her daughter.

Maddy puts the nebulizer away and goes to brush her teeth, complaining about the bad taste in her mouth. When Maddy comes back, Mark can't but _over-hear_ Elizabeth's conversation with her. "So how's school?" she asks. With a shrugs, Maddy flops back down on the bed. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Elizabeth asks. "Since when aren't you gushing about learning."

"It's fine, mom," Maddy says. "But these have been the longest few weeks of my life, just waiting to leave." After a moment of hesitation, Maddy asks about her dad.

"I'm … working on something," Elizabeth says. "And if that idea comes to fruition, the plan we have with Zoe will work out fine."

Maddy nods, glancing over at Mark. He quickly looks away, hoping she didn't notice him looking at her. However, the slight laugh from behind him doesn't give much hope. "What is it?" Elizabeth asks. But Maddy says nothing. The two continue small talk for a while until it's time for bed. "Uh, Maddy?" Elizabeth says. "Tomorrow stay home and rest; I'll try to make sure Josh doesn't wake you. I'm … I'm off work in the morning, so if there's time I'll come back for a quick lunch with you. Alright?"

"Why are you off work?" Maddy asks lightly.

Elizabeth avoids eye contact. "That Plex Pen you used to fix Josh's Plex," she says instead, "would it be possible to trade out the fly-swatter's power cells for even more powerful ones? Could it be used to … to cut through medal?"

Maddy looks at her mom suspiciously. "It's in the spare bin of electronics under the counter," she says. "In theory … it's possible."

"Thank you, and good night," Elizabeth says briskly. Maddy hesitates before climbing up in the loft. She and Mark lock eyes as she goes over toward the ladder. They are both thinking the same thing; if Jim is going to get out of Golad before the pilgrimage, it sure won't be through any legal method.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm mixing things up a bit with this perspective! This is in Elizabeth's POV, and for those of you who wanted Reilly to be brought into the loop, her character sure gains more significance now! Enjoy**

Elizabeth's POV

Elizabeth is relieved to see that Maddy is sleeping in the next morning. Her oldest daughter takes after her in so many ways, including the fact that she's an early riser. She sighs as she gets breakfast together as quietly as possible.

Elizabeth has been worried about Maddy lately. She regrets how much Maddy has had to sacrifice since Zoe was born, and she was devastated when she ended up in the hospital. "This is all my fault," Elizabeth had cried in Jim's arms that night. "I'm a doctor; she's my own daughter. I should have known!" Jim claimed that no one could have seen this coming, that she acted like she just had a cold at first, but Elizabeth's guilt wasn't appeased. In fact, the guilt just strengthened when they found all of the injuries on her daughter. How had she not seen this? The truth was simply that money had been tight, Jim was working overtime, she was trying so hard to spend as much time with possible as Zoe. She had been distracted, and her daughter paid the price.

Everything resurfacing just makes Elizabeth exhausted. She doesn't know how that rebreather was smashed as such, yet she's terrified to know the truth. What if someone had intentionally hurt Maddy?

The worst part with everything going on is that Jim isn't here. He always made it home, no matter how late and how banged up he was, he got here. It was his promise to her – to always back it back to the family – but now he's in prison, locked away and all alone. Elizabeth feels a lump in her throat as she gets dishes out.

As Elizabeth continues with her preparations, Mark wakes up, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his face. "Morning," he says groggily.

Elizabeth smiles in return. The young man stands up and stretches and she notices the redness in his eyes. "Coffee?" she offers, sliding a mug across the counter. Mark gratefully accepts the drink. "Rough night?"

Mark just nods. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that couch," he says with a small smile. Mark sinks into one of the chairs around the table after Elizabeth refuses his offer to help. She notices his eyes drift up to the loft where Josh and Maddy are still sleeping. "She was … she was coughing all night," he says worriedly.

"Oh, I'm aware," Elizabeth says with a shake of her head. "Zoe kept waking up, but Josh, of course, somehow managed to sleep through it. I checked on her, think it's just dryness in the throat. No blood." Mark nods slowly. "I'd like her to rest some, before the pilgrimage. She seems to like talking to you," Elizabeth says. "Could you just try mentioning it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay off of school for a little?"

"Sure," Mark agrees. "Could I ask you something?" he inquires. Elizabeth looks at him curiously but nods. "Yesterday at school the principal was chewing me out for …" – his cheeks get slightly red – "… uh, beating up some kids – long story. But he was going on about something _being kept in a tight circle_ ," Mark quotes, "something about Maddy." Elizabeth hesitates in what she is doing. "He said that Hope Plaza was _invested_ in her."

Elizabeth looks sharply at Mark. "And your question is?" she prompts.

"How?" Mark asks. "Why? What is she doing that concerns Hope Plaza? I thought you were the one who got recruited." Elizabeth sighs and looks down at the counter. "I'm sorry," Mark says. "Just forget about it, I shouldn't have asked."

"I was recruited," Elizabeth says after a pause, "as a doctor. But … evidently the commander of Terra Nova recruited Maddy specifically. People in Tera Nova who are the head of departments there can send lists of people they know and want to work for them or people from the recruitment office's suggestions. That's how pilgrims are chosen, then they are informed in the weeks leading up to the pilgrimage. Maddy's done the state testing at the school every year, plus more standardized testing so that she could move up and such. She's intelligent. I guess the commander noticed Maddy when my name came up for the medical field, and he has an idea of a future position for her or something. After I agreed to go, Hope Plaza got her to sign an agreement as well."

Mark still can't keep his curiosity at bay, so he asks, "But an agreement to do what?"

Elizabeth sighs. "As I implied before," she says, "once I was brought to the recruiters' attention so was my family, and Maddy … her IQ is so high, she is so young, and the commander himself doesn't usually request specific personal, especially that young, that Hope Plaza asked for permission for her to sit for a test. Apparently the commander never said why he wanted her in Terra Nova and I guess that Hope Plaza was curious. Maddy said after that it was just a bunch of hypothetical questions, math, and science. After she took it, that's when they got her to sign a contract saying that once she gets to Terra Nova and the time is right, she will work in whatever job they need her at."

Mark rubs his temples and takes another swig of coffee. All of that sounds incredibly complex and … sketchy. "We're going to Terra Nova," Elizabeth says, reading Mark's expression. "I am getting to my family to place where they are safe, where Zoe can actually grow up freely, and I don't have to fear of Maddy relapsing every time she steps outside. No matter what comes up, we will figure it out when we get there."

Mark instantly feels guilty that Elizabeth could tell he was questioning her judgement by letting Maddy sign that contract. He also realizes he's crossed a line. "Of course, Dr. Shannon," Mark says quickly. "Congratulations about Maddy's recruitment as well. It's obvious that your daughter is brilliant. And now I am even more confident that I can protect her to the best of my ability since I know the full extent of the situation."

Elizabeth gives Mark a quick _thank you_ before going back to making breakfast. Her worry that Maddy is going to be trapped doing something she doesn't want to or feel comfortable with was reflected in Mark's eyes. But what really aggravated her was the look on his face that questioned why she and Jim let her sign the agreement in the first place.

It's aggravated her since Maddy signed her name that they really didn't have a choice. Sure, Elizabeth and Jim remained neutral about the issue for Maddy's sake, not telling her how Terra Nova recruitment didn't exactly leave them with an option: If the Shannons accepted the Terra Nova offer, Maddy would have to sign the ominous form; If they didn't decide to go, they were basically promised that Jim would lose his job and Elizabeth would be investigated at the hospital. Blackmail in its finest. Elizabeth sighs as she works, trying to clear her head.

It's obvious to Mark that Elizabeth is upset at him so he gives her space. It's obvious because, for once, she didn't correct him when he called her Dr. Shannon.

Elizabeth leaves the apartment that morning with Laura, anxious to get on with her day. Once they step out into the hall, Elizabeth hesitates before pulling on her rebreather. "Everything set?" she asks lightly, and Laura nods in return. With that, the two set off for the hospital.

The hospital is the same as it is any other day – overcrowded. Elizabeth pushes through the crowds of people in the dingy building as she makes her way to the back rooms. "I thought you weren't in until later, Dr. Shannon," one of the nurses calls.

"I forgot my satchel here last night," Elizabeth lies with a personable smile. The nurse smiles back and continues on with what she was doing. Elizabeth continues past the nurses' station and up to the second floor. She looks around the large space divided only by sheets hanging from the ceiling. Across the room she sees a tall, slim girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes searching through a cabinet for something. Elizabeth makes her way over. "Excuse me," she tells the girl. "I left my satchel here last night. Have you seen it?"

The girl looks up in surprise, but manages a smile when she sees who it is. "Over here," she whispers before leading Elizabeth and Laura to an area in the corner, the curtain drawn shut around it. Laura says that she'll stand guard outside, and Elizabeth and the girl walk in.

Inside the room, Mrs. Meredith Young lies sleeping on the bed, but the dear, elderly woman isn't the real reason for Elizabeth's visit. The girl reaches under the bed and pulls out a satchel that's hers, not actually Elizabeth's. She puts in on the edge of the bed and pulls out different electronic parts and an extra rebreather. "You have the Pen?" she asks. Elizabeth pulls Maddy's rigged Plex Pen out of her pocket and hands it over.

"Just give me a few minutes," the girl says as she kneels down next to the bed and starts to work.

"Do I want to know where you got the power cells and rebreather?" Elizabeth asks.

The girl simply smiles. "Just know that they won't be traced back to us," she says confidently. Her eyes dance with amusement when she says slyly, "I told you I know a guy." It is quiet for a moment as the girl works. After several minutes, she asks if Elizabeth wants to test it out. Elizabeth takes the laser and points it at the bedframe. She presses the button that used to be used to turn on the Plex Pen, and a red light shoots out from the point, creating a crack running down the top of the bedframe. There is an odd, lingering smell of burnt toast, but it seems to have worked.

Elizabeth sighs in relief. "Thank you," she says as she hugs the girl.

"Could … could you do me a favor?" the girl asks.

"Anything," Elizabeth responds automatically.

"Tell Mark I said hi. And that Macey and Stephen are doing perfectly fine and that they miss him."

Elizabeth smiles. "Emily," she starts, "are you sure you don't want to see him? I've been inviting you over to the house to meet my family for years, and you were always too busy taking care of yours. Now you have an excuse to come for dinne!"

Emily shakes her head. "It's his job," she says. "He won't want his older sister dropping in. Besides, if he knew how much I knew about your family situation and everything and that I'm helping you break your husband out of Golad prison, he would flip. I love Mark to death, but he is overprotective. And he worries enough as it is."

Elizabeth laughs, "Alright, I understand. Um, I did want to talk to you about one more thing before I go." Emily raises her eyebrows expectantly. "As you may know when someone goes to Terra Nova they can only take what fits in their backpack, and money isn't transferrable. Anything that isn't left to someone else become property of the state."

Emily nods, though not understanding how this applies to her. "We don't have any other family left," Elizabeth continues. "I have a close doctor friend, the one who delivered Zoe for us, but she lives in a dome; her family doesn't need the money. Most of my friends are doctors who, unlike me, didn't decide to do volunteer work for a few years, so they are financially comfortable. We were going to just give the apartment to Meredith, but …" Elizabeth trails off as she glances at the woman's unconscious form on the bed next to them. "Before we leave, I'll transfer the apartment and our savings to you," she concludes.

Shocked, Emily doesn't seem to know what to say at first. "Uh, I um – Dr. Shannon," she manages. "You don't have to … I don't-"

"Emily," Elizabeth says, cutting off the young girl's rambling. "It's either you or the state," she says. "And I'd rather it be you. Besides consider it payback for rewiring that thing for me. If the plan works that means that you helped me keep my family together." Emily blushes at her mentor's gratitude. "Just sell the apartment and use the money to buy a better one than where you are now," Elizabeth suggests. "Mark never has to know."

"How would I explain where the money came from?" Emily asks breathlessly.

Elizabeth shrugs. "Say you won the lottery, I don't know!" she says. "You're creative; you will figure it out. And you will be able to afford your classes."

"I'm already affording classes," Emily says automatically.

Elizabeth crosses her arms indignantly. "Emily Reynolds!" she says. "Don't think that you can lie to me and get away with it. I've know you how many years now? Since you started working here, so … over two, right? I see you every day. We both know that when money is tight and Mark isn't working, you pretend to go to classes and you actually pick up extra shifts here instead. Alright, now I have places to be, so you are going to stop arguing with me and just say thank you already!"

Emily laughs and shakes her head, pulling Elizabeth into a tight hug. "Oh my god, thank you," she whispers. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hey," Elizabeth says. "You are still stuck with me for two weeks, so don't get all emotional yet. Oh, and I can't meet up for lunch today. I'm running home to eat with Maddy." Emily and Elizabeth say their parting goodbyes, Emily asking how Maddy is doing and such, and Elizabeth is off.

Laura tells her once they make it outside that her friend came through. Finally, Elizabeth feels that something is working out for her. Laura had offered to help Elizabeth out if she wanted to talk to her husband. She has a friend who works at Golad who was able to tell her if the hallway guard on shift was one accepting bribes or not. Lucky for Elizabeth, most of them are.

Once Elizabeth and Laura get to the prison, they slip down as alley way near the back where Laura's friend meets them. The man is large, made entirely of muscles, and says few words. He gets them in and directs them to the other guard before disappearing. "You paid for ten minutes," the guard reminds her as they near the cells. Elizabeth runs to the dirty glass to see her husband. Jim's health seems to have deteriorated in the little time he's been in here. There are dark circles under his eyes, he is pale, and he has a raspy cough.

"Oh, Jim," Elizabeth says softly. He is shocked to see her and immediately frets about the kids. Elizabeth reassures them that they are all fine, not bothering to worry him about Maddy. "There are less than two weeks," she tells him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's great news," Jim tries to reassure her. "Take the kids and go. You have to get out of here."

Elizabeth shakes her head, letting her tears fall free. Everyone tenses up when the elevator sounds from above them. The guard tries to get her to leave. "Wait," Elizabeth pleads. "Just let me give him my rebreather. Come on! The air will kill him!" The guard finally consents and Elizabeth slips the rebreather that Emily gave her through the small slit in the glass. "I'm counting on you, Jim," she whispers. She prays that Jim finds the concealed laser.

Elizabeth sighs as her husband's hand graces her cheek, whipping away the tears. It's too soon that Laura is pulling on her arm, pulling her away. It scares her that so much is being left up to uncertainty. She can't imagine having to start a new life without Jim.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Holidays! I'm evil so your gift is a cliffhanger and yet another curve ball. Planning to update by the new year though!**

 **Xoxox -CAB**

Maddy feels like she's never slept as late as she has today, for she doesn't wake up until her mother gets home for lunch. She climbs down the loft to see Zoe and Mark playing with a toy dinosaur, one that Josh made from an old washcloth for the young girl when they found out they were leaving. By the time Maddy's finished getting ready, her mom is walking through the door.

Elizabeth gets lunch together, telling Maddy to just relax. Everyone is relieved that she's not coughing much.

"Where were you this morning anyway?" Maddy asks her mom as she cuts up food. Elizabeth avoids eye contact when responding that she had a meeting about dad being freed for the pilgrimage. "And?" Maddy prompts.

"Time will tell," Elizabeth answers shortly.

They try to continue talking, but Zoe starts cackling so loudly that they have to remind her about their quiet rules. Zoe covers her hands over her mouth and looks around, as if expecting someone to jump out at her for being noisy. Maddy smiles at her little sister. After Zoe deems that the coast is clear to uncover her mouth, she shakes her head at Mark. "You're so silly," she giggles softly. "That's not what dinosaurs sound like."

"No?" Mark asks as if he is shocked. "Hmmm, well how would you know? Have you ever heard a dinosaur?" Elizabeth and Maddy exchange a glance, watching Mark interact with Zoe.

Zoe smiles at him. "Not yet, but I will," she says confidently, "That's what Maddy said. She told me what they sound like. And Maddy's always right."

"Okay," Mark says with a small chuckle. "Do they sound like this?" He shakes the toy and starts barking like a dog, and Zoe shakes her head. He then meows and Zoe shakes her head again as she laughs.

"Maddy taught me about different animals and showed me pictures," Zoe corrects Mark. "That's what a dog and a cat say."

"Well now I'm just confused," Mark says with a shrug. "You're going to have to help me out here." Zoe grins from ear to ear before getting on her hands and knees. She looks up at Mark and roars. Mark jumps. "Oh my goodness, Zoe!" he exclaims. "You scared me!"

Zoe giggles and turns to her mom and sister for their approval of her dinosaur interpretation. That's when Mark notices they were paying attention and his face turns slightly pink. "Good job, sweetie," Elizabeth says to her daughter. She eyes Mark with a soft smile but doesn't say anything more.

That afternoon Elizabeth goes back into work, and Maddy teaches Zoe. Zoe then sets out on a coloring project, and Maddy takes a break. "Are you feeling alright?" Mark asks her.

Maddy manages a small smile. "Yeah," she says with a shrug. "I'm alive so that's always good."

"Um …" Mark starts uncertainly. "I was thinking that … well, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for you just take off school until Terra Nova." He bites his lip as he waits for Maddy's reaction.

"Are you kidding me?" Maddy asks expressionless. Mark doesn't answer, assuming that the question is rhetorical. " _You_ were thinking?" Maddy pushes clarification with emphasis on the word "you". "My mom put you up to this, didn't she?" Maddy accuses.

"I think it's not a bad idea," Mark responds carefully.

Maddy rolls her eyes. "Don't think that you will get away with being evasive like that," she challenges. "I see right through you."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," Mark argues. "A good idea is a good idea."

Maddy scowls at him. "No," she says. "I will not just sit here and wait around. I'm not so fragile that I need to be locked away in a tower!"

"I don't think that you are fragile Maddy," Mark tells her earnestly. "You are one of the strongest people I know. But I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Maddy stands up and sighs. "I'm sorry I make your job so difficult," she says brusquely.

"That's not my concern over you getting hurt!" Mark snaps exasperated.

"Then what it?"

Mark and Maddy both stand face to face glaring at each other, both realizing that they don't really know why they are so distraught right now. "I don't want anything to happen to you Maddy," Mark eventually says softly. "You lying there unconscious is not something I want to see. Again." Maddy averts her eyes to the ground. "What happened to your rebreather?" Mark asks. Maddy glances up at him. "You can tell me," Mark continues, trying to reason with her. "I won't tell anyone else anything that you don't want me to."

"But that isn't saying you won't go beat people up either," Maddy argues.

"Are you telling me I have a reason to?"

Maddy sighs, running her hand through her hair and fighting back tears. "I'm just … I'm so sick of being sick and of getting the kicked puppy look and feeling so humiliated over everything at school!" she bursts.

"It isn't your fault Maddy," Mark says as calmly as possible. "Now did someone intentionally smash your rebreather or not? Do you realize how serious this could have been?"

"Of course I do!" Maddy snaps. The unfallen tears are starting to glass over Maddy's vision.

"Fine," Mark says cautiously, "you had to know the rebreather was broken. Why didn't you say anything in the first place? Before we walked outside?"

Maddy sighs, "I thought it would be okay! I thought I could make it to the house. And it isn't like there is anything we could have done anyway. I didn't want to admit what happened."

"Maddy," Mark says gently. "You have to tell us what that is. What happened?" Maddy shakes her head. "Please?" Mark tries. "If someone did this, they have to pay for their actions."

"What's the point?" Maddy bursts. "I'm leaving soon enough anyways!"

"That doesn't erase anything," Mark pointed out.

Maddy takes a shaky breath, fighting hard to keep her emotions in check. She feels a tear slip down her cheek. "You," she starts, "You're not related to me. You don't have to say good things about me just to make me feel good. So tell me, what have I done … how am I such a horrible person that someone would want to hurt me instead of just letting me walk away?"

Mark takes a step toward Maddy, lightly touching her shoulder. "You are the opposite of a horrible person," he promises her. "And I'm not just saying that." Maddy looks up at him tentatively. "Give me a name," Mark whispers. Maddy tries to argue, but Mark cuts her off. "Please Maddy," he says, "let me help you. You are a good person, and you don't deserve this."

Taking a deep breath, Maddy wipes off her face. "John," she mouths quietly.

Mark pushes back the hatred and anger boiling in his blood and wraps his arms around Maddy. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there," his voice breaks.

"It's not your fault, Mark," Maddy claims automatically. Mark rolls his eyes at her subconscious need to take care of everyone but herself.

That night, Mark spends a few minutes by himself in his temporary room next to the Shannons' apartment as he gets ready to pull an all-nighter in the hallway, his least favorite shift of them all. After stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, he goes to hunt through his bag for his uniform when he notices Reilly sitting on the couch messing with her communicator. "Um, hey … could I talk to you for a second?" Mark asks.

Reilly rolls her eyes, not looking at him. "Not unless you have an answer as to what is going on with Maddy," she says. "I already told you I don't want to deal with this; she is your responsibility. TN Recruitment has already contacted me asking why Maddy missed school, yet again, and I had to tell them her rebreather was smashed."

Mark gets annoyed, "We wouldn't have to tell Recruitment anything if you just said the device was broken. Framing the answer matters; say something was 'smashed' the automatic response is to ask how that happened. I thought we were all on the same side here."

"We are," Reilly argues. "But if they lead an investigation as to what happened, Maddy will get justice. Do you really think it was an accident?"

"No, but I could lose my job!"

"Make up your mind, Mark," Reilly snaps, finally drawing her attention from what she was doing to look at her coworker. "Which do you care about more? Getting the money at the end of this or making sure the family is okay? You have a real problem with separating emotions and the job."

"I do care about the Shannons, but I also have three mouths to feel back home. And I do actually know what happened with the rebreather," Mark states.

Reilly looks at him levelly. "I might be able to take you more seriously if you were wearing pants," she says dryly in reference to the towel around his waist.

Mark rolls his eyes and reaches for his duffle bag. On his way into the bathroom, he pauses and looks over this shoulder. "John Ward," he says. "He's a senior at the high school."

After Mark gets ready, he accepts Elizabeth's invitation for dinner. Maddy hadn't really made eye contact with him at all since she told him about John earlier in the afternoon. No one was really talkative, making the meal a subdued affair.

A sharp knock at the door catches everyone's attention. It is suddenly as if there is an invisible string pulling everyone up straight and tense. Josh gets the door and everyone is surprised to see the recruitment officer who escorted the guards there on the first day. "Good evening, may I help you?" Elizabeth asks as she makes her way over to the door. "Is this about Jim?" she asks eagerly.

"No, I'm afraid not," the man says in the manner of someone who actually doesn't care. Continuing with his air of indifference, he apologizes for the inconvenience. "I'm actually here regarding another matter. Madelyn Shannon missed school today, is that correct?"

Maddy trips over her chair. "Uh, yes, sir," she answers quickly as she picks the chair up.

"And that was due to medical reasons resulting from a broken rebreather?" the officer prompts.

Elizabeth skeptically confirms the statement for her daughter.

"And Markus Reynold is the security guard assigned to protect Madelyn, correct?"

Maddy's mouth parts is shock. "Yes," Elizabeth answers slowly, "but it wasn't his fault anything happened."

The officer sighs, evidently tired of the conversation already. "I apologize for being the barer of bad news," he says stoically, "but we were informed the situation wasn't an accident. Madelyn was attacked and if Reynolds had been doing his job and protecting her like he's supposed to, there wouldn't have been an issue." Mark stared at the glass of water in front of him, unmoving. Yes, he blames himself; he just can't believe a recruitment officer is actually here right now discussing this.

"Maddy?" Elizabeth asks cautiously.

Maddy violently shakes her head. "It wasn't Mark's fault!" she says desperately. "Yeah, I was alone in the morning, but only because he was with the principal."

The officer rolls his eyes as Maddy's dramatics. "He was with the principal regarding the issue of him beating up several defenseless students," he clarifies.

"No!" Maddy argues, "That's taken out of context! He-"

"He accused Johnathan Ward of hurting you, which the principal said you denied. Reynolds had used that excuse, which again I'd like to point out that you confirmed wasn't true, as justified reasoning to hurt Mr. Ward and his friends. Conveniently, Mr. Ward's name pops up yet again when Reynolds throws him under the bus for the incident regarding your rebreather," the officer says.

"That's not what happened!" Maddy tried to defend Mark. "He wouldn't lie! What would he gain by accusing a random student of-"

The officer cuts Maddy off again, "Markus Reynolds tried to cover up the fact that he is an inadequate security officer with anger issues. If he claimed you confessed that someone intentionally broke your rebreather, an investigation wouldn't need to continue and it would never have been brought up that he hasn't been fulfilling his duties."

"Oh my god," Maddy scoffs. "This is ridiculous! Mark does not have anger issues."

The recruitment officer no longer tries to reason with Maddy and instead turns to the stunned Elizabeth explaining, "I am sorry that Markus Reynolds was allowed in your home, but I can assure you that he won't be employed by Terra Nova Security any longer or any time in the future. Unfortunately, not enough background research was completed and it turns out he has a history of excessive violence."

"What are you talking about?" Maddy yells.

The officer sighs and rubs his temples as if he isn't used to dealing with sixteen-year-old girls. "He was previously arrested when there were abuse accusations brought against him in the past, but the charges were dropped when the victim refused to testify. Dr. Shannon, as you see with the sudden change of heart of your daughter, there is a pattern appearing here. He is a danger. Again, we can at least offer our apologizes and can assure you this won't ever happen again."

Elizabeth looks speechlessly from the officer to Mark to Maddy. Mark sits numbly at the table, unbelieving at what they are bringing up against him now. It was so long ago …

"Maddy," Elizabeth says as evenly as possible, "did someone at school hurt you on purpose?"

"Yes," Maddy responds promptly and confidently. "I was lying before because I was afraid, but-"

Mark sighs as he realizes what he's about to do. He stands up from the table and walks over. "She's lying now," he cuts Maddy off brusquely, refusing to look her in the eye. "You are right. I made everything up and I'm mentally unstable. Happy?"

"Shut up Mark!" Maddy bursts. "What are you doing?"

The officer frowns at him. "Who will you believe?" Mark asks evenly. "Me, the 'inadequate security officer with anger issues', or her, the girl who Terra Nova has so much stake in?"

The officer's eyes flash at Mark. "Markus Reynolds, you are under arrest for obstruction of federal investigation and assault of a minor on multiple accounts. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"No!" Maddy yells. In an instant, she, Ken, and Laura are all taking Mark's defense.

"He's innocent!" Maddy yells. "He's just protecting me!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Laura protests, "you were supposed to go after John!"

"Mark wouldn't do this!" Ken snaps.

The officer ignores the yelling and ushers another boy into the room after he handcuffs Mark. "This is Tim Curran," he says shortly. "He will be acting as Mark's replacement for the duration of the assignment. Dr. Shannon, feel free to contact me with any concerns. I again offer apologies."

Mark is led out of the apartment and everyone stands in silence.

Maddy suddenly feels sick. _Why would he lie for me?_ she thinks. _Not that it matters_. _This is all my fault_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been a while peeps! Midterms and finals are hell plus I've started a new internship, but I've finally written something! Did this quickly so I apologize in advance for mistakes. Thanks for reading**

 **Xoxo -CAB**

After Mark is escorted out of the apartment, dinner is cleaned up, and Tim Curran is showed the adjoining apartment. Maddy numbly sits on the couch, staring into space. How could this happen? How could she let this happen? Why would he risk everything to cover for her like that? How is it that the men in her life that she cares about keep ending up in prison?! Josh better keep it in check because if something happens to him, she will really flip. And what did the recruitment officer mean about prior accusations?

"Maddy?" her mom says gently, pulling her back to reality and coming to sit down beside her. "Tell me what's going on." Elizabeth's voice is gentle and understanding, yet also stern.

"I messed up," Maddy answers slowly, but her calmness soon fades and she explains everything at a rapid pace. "John and his friends are always picking on me at school and I mean most people pick on me because I'm kind of smart and they know I'll hand over my work instead of fighting but John and them are the worst. When Mark started working here he accidently found them beating me up so he hit John and another kid or two to get them to stop but when the principal asked we agreed it was a miscommunication because he's John's dad and John always gets his way so I didn't want either of us, especially Mark, to get caught in that crossfire. When Mark was talking to the principal John found me and said I didn't deserve to go to Terra Nova and I should just do everyone a favor and die so that someone who is worth something can go. He broke my rebreather, and this afternoon I admitted that to Mark but I never meant for him to take the fall! I don't know why he would say he was the one lying but it should be me being charged with obstruction, not him, and the assault of minors charge shouldn't exist!"

Elizabeth looks at her daughter with raised eyebrows as she comprehends that overload of information. She sighs and holds her hand in her hands for a moment. "Alright," Elizabeth says eventually. "Thank you for telling me the truth, but Maddy you should have come to us as soon as this started! You could have told me or your father or your brother and it would have been okay."

Maddy shakes her head quickly, struggling to hold back tears. "It isn't okay mom," she cries. "I told Josh and that's how he broke his arm a few years ago; he told John to back off, then John hurt him. And I told Mark and now he's being charged as a criminal! Maybe John's right. All I do is cause everyone trouble. It's all my fault."

"Madelyn," Elizabeth says sternly. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You are not worthless. You deserve to go to Terra Nova as much as anyone and someone who convinces you otherwise is pathetic. You are intelligent, beautiful, kind, and see the best in everyone. That's why Mark stood up for you. He was just trying to protect you from getting hurt anymore."

"That doesn't erase that fact that he will never get another job," Maddy says. "He has three siblings at home. It's all my fault."

As Maddy cries, Elizabeth holds her and tries to convince her she's wrong. Curran is next door, but Josh, Reilly, and Foster all look at each other.

"We need to do something," Foster says.

The next day Maddy wakes up and robotically gets ready. "Where do you think you are going?" Elizabeth asks as Maddy walks into the kitchen.

"School," Maddy responds. "I'm sixteen I legally have to go to school."

Elizabeth looks at her daughter squarely. "I don't think so," she says. "Until we figure out how to deal with the whole John and Mark mess, you're stuck here."

"Mom," Maddy hisses under her breath. "I can't exactly sit here all day with Zoe stuffed in the vent or back room. Curran isn't Mark; Zoe isn't as safe anymore."

With a sigh, Elizabeth concedes. Josh will ditch with the excuse of being with Kara until they are forced to part and the two will watch Zoe while Ken stays in the hall. Maddy barely eats breakfast before flying out the door, already ready for the day to be over. It doesn't even feel much of a relief that it's Friday.

During the walk, Maddy doesn't say a word to Curran, though he tries to formally introduce himself. Once in the school building, she slips Josh's rebreather into her bag, not willing to let anything happen to it. In the mood she's in, Maddy wants John to try something. She wants to make him regret it.

After the first few classes of the day, Maddy grows bored and heads to the library, not bothering to attend the rest of her lessons. She goes to log into the computer but hesitates. She would love answers as to what happened with Mark … A glance around the space tells her that there's only one other kid in the library and the librarian. Maddy discreetly slips the core out of her Plex and stows it in her bag. "Excuse me," she asks the librarian, "the core must have fallen out of my Plex. Do you have a spare? If I can't finish this assignment then-"

"Don't worry," the librarian cuts Maddy's rambles off. When the lady goes in the back, Maddy slips around to her desk. Foster is near the door not paying attention and the other student is engrossed in their own work. With a few strokes of a keyboard, she starts to set up a new student account when she realizes existing student records are on here. She searches for Ward and finds John's student information. Maddy memorizes his username and password before clearing out the tab.

"Oh," she calls out to the librarian, "Sorry, but I found my core. I must have knocked the port open by mistake and it fell out."

"No worries."

Maddy smiles nervously before taking her seat at her computer again. Her heart beats rapidly as she punches John's information into the login. The computer unlocks and Maddy shakily opens the Terra Nova Recruitment Offices homepage. With a few strokes of the keyboard she finds herself blocked by their firewall. Taking a breath, Maddy rewrites the code to gain access. After a few tries, she gets into their private server.

Immense pride floods Maddy as she searches Mark's name. The documents within the file are quite extensive, but when she comes across a video clip entitled interrogation, her heart seems to skip a beat. After plugging in her earbuds, Maddy plays the clip. It consists of Mark sitting in a dark room with gray walls. Across from a mental table is the recruitment officer from the other night.

"I thought I had the right to an attorney," Mark points out.

"I just thought I'd offer you a chance to talk before said attorney arrives. Maybe we can clear the air and a drawn-out trial won't be necessary."

Mark looks at the man uncomfortably. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Do the Shannons have an illegal child?"

Mark looks taken aback and claims he doesn't know what the officer is talking about.

"Do the Shannons have a third child?" the question is repeated.

Mark denies it again.

The officer continues firing questions completely unrelated to the charges brought against Mark: "What do you know about Terra Nova's interest in the Shannon family?"

"Dr. Shannon was recruited," Mark answers simply.

The officer changes the subject, "Why did Jim end up in prison?"

"Isn't that something I could be asking you?"

"Has he had contact with his family since?"

"How would I know and how would that be possible?"

The officer slams his hand on the table but Mark doesn't flinch. "Tell us about Madelyn," he demands.

"She prefers Maddy."

"Don't be a smart ass," the officer snaps. Mark shrugs. "Were you involved with Madelyn Shannon in anyway?"

Mark raises his eyebrows. "We were friendly," he answers after a pause. "I was kind of stuck following her around for a few weeks, so we didn't exactly ignore each other."

"Were you involved beyond that?" the man asks tenuously.

Mark frowns, "No. She's like fifteen. She's just a kid." Maddy feels her face burn as she watches the video. Considering it is the reality, she doesn't know why it bothers her so much to hear Mark's admission that he only sees her as a little kid he was forced to follow around.

"She's sixteen," the officer corrects in the video. "And that makes you only three years older than her."

"I worked for her parents."

"No, you worked for us."

Mark laughs harshly. "Is there a point?" he asks. "No I didn't hook up with Maddy or date Maddy or whatever you're trying to get at. What do you want?"

"I want a deal," the officer said. "Tell me something about the Shannons and you walk free."

It is quiet for a moment as Mark studies the table. Then, he silently says, "Get me pen and paper."

Maddy can hardly breath as the clip turns to snow. She knows that it's her fault Mark lost his job, but she didn't ask him to lie for her. Would he give the officer what he wants? He could tell him about Zoe and it would be all her fault. Mark once assured Maddy he would never do that, but Maddy can't help but worry what has changed.

After looking through the file and finding nothing else added after the time stamp of the video, which was concerning in her opinion, Maddy starts packing up her stuff. At the last second, she searches the database one more time for her own file, then the bell starts to ring for lunch. She looks over to find Curran talking to the librarian than looks over at the back door of the library. Without overthinking, Maddy logs out of the computer, grabs her bag and ducks out of the library. She needs answers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for falling off the face of the earth guys! Enjoy the update** **(she says hopefully). Give me feedback!**

 **Xoxo cab**

Mark is handcuffed and led out of the apartment. His ears are ringing from what he just heard. How could they use something against him that happened like seven years ago, and he wasn't even convicted for?

Mark is so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he doesn't mind the stares of passengers on the tram as he's escorted in with handcuffs. He instead wonders what Elizabeth now thinks of him, and what Maddy now thinks of him, and how he will go home and tell his family he royally screwed up.

Mark finally comes to attention and realizes he's in an interrogation room. He's left there all night, and his thoughts torment him.

"Reynolds," someone snaps eventually. "Wake up." The next morning Mark rubs his face as he sits up, surprised that he fell asleep on the cold, hard, metal table.

The handcuffs are taken off and he's informed that they're being recorded. What confuses Mark is the lack of questions about any of the charges they're trying to pin on him. First the officer asks indirectly asks about Zoe, the Shannons' recruitment, even Jim. When he asks about Mark's "involvement" with Maddy, Mark is convinced for a moment that the guy is actually a mind reader, but he blows the whole thing off.

Eventually, Mark is offered a deal and he can't believe what he's hearing. He sighs, thinking about everything that happened. "Give me a pen and paper," he says solemnly.

The officer hands over the requested materials, looking pleased with himself.

Mark quickly scribbles on the note pad and hands it back. The officer looks at what he wrote expressionless. "Fine," he says emotionless. "Now I'll drop all charges and let you walk under one condition." Mark's eyes shoot into his hairline. He didn't think that his written response was exactly what the officer was looking for. "Sign an agreement that you will never see Madelyn Shannon or any member of the Shannon family in anyway. That you will never have any contact with any one of them."

Mark crosses his arms and glares at the office. "Fine," he says eventually. It's his best way out.

It takes Mark literally an entire hour to read over all the fine print before signing the document. The officer doesn't look at Mark as he walks out of the office. Mark didn't even know his name.

Mark sighs as he leans up against the door to his apartment. How does he go in there and tell Emily what happened? It's Friday so she gets off work early. Slowly, Mark scans his hand and enters the apartment. Emily jumps up when the door slides open and he walks in. "Mark?" she asks in disbelief. "What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the Shannons okay?" she fires question after question at him.

Mark starts to answer but hesitates. "Emily, how do you know I was working with a family named the Shannons?"

Emily freezes. "You … you mentioned it I thought," she tries.

"No," Mark says slowly. "I didn't know until I left for the assignment. And I wouldn't break confidentiality. If someone was in real danger that could harm them."

Emily hugs her brother, asking what's wrong again.

"Em?" Mark doesn't let her prior statement go unexplained.

Emily sighs. "I … I might have run into Dr. Shannon at the hospital and she had been talking about going to Terra Nova. I just … I assumed."

Mark frowns, but he doesn't press that matter further. He tosses his duffle near the door as Emily asks again that he explain what's going on. "It's a long story," Mark warns.

Emily and Mark sit on the couch as Mark finishes. "I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that they have so much going against them, I knew if I let Maddy confess to lying to the principal in the first place then she could be charged because the whole situation is considered part of an ongoing investigation since Reilly got recruitment involved. They could have barred her from getting to Terra Nova, I know Elizabeth wouldn't have gone without her entire family, and I honestly don't see how it's possible for Zoe to survive growing up here. Not unless the Shannons give her up, an under-the-table adoption so that she's at least alive, but that's not them."

"Wow," Emily breathes. "You … you did the right thing Mark. You protected them. I'm proud of you for standing up for people like that."

"But …" Mark prompted. He knew his sister and he knew the tone she was using; there was a 'but' coming.

"But … I, I just have to go pick Stephen and Macey up from school. We can talk later?" Mark nods with a frown, sure that's not what his sister was actually thinking. Emily leaves and Mark unpacks his duffle back. It feels so weird to be back. Before he can contemplate anything further, there is a knock at the door.

Mark frowns, not knowing who it could be. It could be another officer, but that possibility ties his stomach into a knot. He is shocked to find Maddy pacing in the hall. Her school back is slung over her shoulder and her hair is in two braids. She turns when she hears the door opening and pulls the rebreather off her face. "Mark?" she asks quickly. "Can we talk?"

"No!" Mark answers promptly, his mind racing. "You-you can't be here. How do you even know where I live?"

Maddy bites her lip, realizing she's acted a bit more stalker-ish than intended. "I … I kind of hacked into the Terra Nova Recruitment Office's personal data files," she admits. "I just need a minute."

"Maddy," Mark says gently but sternly. "You have to leave."

"Are you angry at me?" she asks seriously. "Because I did not ask you to be an impulsive idiotic selfless person."

Mark rolls his eyes slightly, "I told the officers that I wouldn't have any contact with you or your family. Ever again. I signed a contract, Maddy, do you realize how much trouble I could get in if they knew you were here?"

Maddy stubbornly promises that no one has to know and that she only needs a minute.

Against his good judgment, Mark lets her inside. "What is it?" he asks.

Taking a breath, Maddy asks, "What did you tell the officer?" Mark looks at her in confusion. "I hacked into the files. I saw the interrogation clip. Okay, I don't blame you for trading information on us to save yourself. It's my fault that we're in this situation, so I can't be mad, but I need to know what you told them so that I can fix the damage."

Mark looks at Maddy like she has three heads. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "I told you that I wouldn't rat on you. I keep my promises, I didn't tell them anything."

"You asked for pen and paper, then the clip ended. I don't blame you, Mark," Maddy repeats, "I just need to kn-"

"The clip ended?" Mark confirms. "So you didn't see what I wrote?"

"Obviously not that's why I'm here!"

Mark looks at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry," he laughs. "I just can't believe you'd think I'd say something."

"Then what did you write?" Maddy snaps, not seeing the humor.

"Fuck you!" Mark says. Maddy raises her eyebrows and her eyes grow wide. "Not _you_ ," he clarifies. "That's what I wrote on the paper. I wrote _fuck you_."

"Oh," Maddy says softly. "Well … thanks then, and I'm sorry to bother you."

Maddy turns to leave and Mark calls for her to wait. "That's it?" he asks. "You're not going to ask any questions about everything that went down last night?"

Maddy shakes her head, "You stuck you're neck out for me. And it wasn't your job to at that point. I'll try and fix everything, but I need time. And whatever prior accusations the officer referred to is your business."

"Seriously?" Mark asks, immensely surprised she doesn't seem to care.

"I saw the arrest record in your file," Maddy admits, "but I didn't look at it. Now I know I'm not supposed to be here and this is the first time you've gotten home since being stuck following a little kid around for a few weeks, so I'll leave you alone now."

"Maddy," Mark stops her again, getting annoyed as a few things click into place. "You watched the entire questioning?" he confirms and Maddy nods. "I don't see you are a little kid," he says firmly. "I just told them what I thought they wanted to hear! You know I like talking to you and being with you."

Maddy looks at Mark expressionless. "It was a job," she eventually says flatly. "I get it. You don't _have to_ be nice to me anymore. Now I have to go." Mark is frustrated at her for not believing him.

Maddy hesitates by the door though, still not leaving as she considers whether or not to ask him one of the questions that's been eating away at her since hacking into the recruitment offices files. "Did you know we've been under surveillance?" she asks.

Mark looks at her like she has three heads.

"I looked in my file too while I had access to their private server," Maddy explains. "There were pictures of us walking to school, pictures of me in school, visiting my mom at the hospital, some going back to as soon as they started looking at my mom for recruitment."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mark says. "And I've never heard of that being standard procedure."

"They don't have those on my family members, just me," Maddy admits. She looks at Mark bashfully, "I'm assuming you've figured out by now that I was recruited too?" Mark nods slowly. Maddy whispers, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Marks says he agrees.

"If they were watching me, they could have figured out that we were … that I like talking to you," Maddy speculated with a slight blush. "If they think I'm hiding something, they could have assumed I confided in you, which is why they wanted an excuse to cut you out of our protection detail."

"What would recruitment care if you told me something?" Mark asks.

Maddy bites her lip. "I don't think they trust me," she says softly, her brow furrowed. "The commander of Terra Nova never said why he recruited me. Recruitment had me sit for a test afterward so they could try to figure it out I guess. I found copies of memos sent out to a few people, asking them to analyze my scores. The messages said they need responses before the next pilgrimage."

Mark wondered aloud how the test could prove anything about recruitment.

"I don't know!" Maddy frowned. "It was just a bunch of hypothetical questions. And math problems. It was weird …"

"You're leaving in like a week, Maddy," Mark pointed out. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Maddy's head snapped up.

"What?" Mark asked in confusion.

"I … I have to go," Maddy said distantly.

"Is everything okay?" Mark questioned.

Maddy nodded robotically. "Um … thanks," she said. "For everything."

In that moment, the full impact of the contract Mark signed started sinking into him. He knew from the beginning that Maddy would be leaving for Terra Nova, but he always counted on getting to spend at least up to that point with her. He can't believe that this is goodbye. That, after this moment, he will never see her again. Mark takes a breath, reminding himself that she's going to a better world and she will have so many more opportunities and a great life.

Before Maddy leaves, Mark hugs her tightly. Though she seems surprised at first and is stiff, she quickly relaxes and hugs him back. "It was a pleasure working with you," Mark says with a small smile. He lets her go and hold her at arm's length. "You are brilliant, Maddy," Mark hears himself say. "You will do great things."

Maddy blushes brilliantly. "Good luck, Mark," she says. "And I promise, I'll try to fix things before I leave."

Mark shakes his head at her, but before he can say anything else, Maddy's already walking down the hall and out of sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I am still alive, sorry for the longevity of that hiatus! As I was falling asleep in class today, I got to thinking about how I am a terrible person who hasn't updated fanfiction in what feels like literally forever. At least I've had straight A's, lmao.**

 **This isn't very edited but I have ideas on how to continue and eventually conclude the story, so if you would all like me to write it that'd be awesome! Just let me know in the reviews.**

 **Without further ado, here's to Maddy being way smarter than I could ever hope to be lol.**

 **Previously:**

In that moment, the full impact of the contract Mark signed started sinking into him. He knew from the beginning that Maddy would be leaving for Terra Nova, but he always counted on getting to spend at least up to that point with her. He can't believe that this is goodbye. That, after this moment, he will never see her again. Mark takes a breath, reminding himself that she's going to a better world and she will have so many more opportunities and a great life.

Before Maddy leaves, Mark hugs her tightly. Though she seems surprised at first and is stiff, she quickly relaxes and hugs him back. "It was a pleasure working with you," Mark says with a small smile. He lets her go and hold her at arm's length. "You are brilliant, Maddy," Mark hears himself say. "You will do great things."

Maddy blushes brilliantly. "Good luck, Mark," she says. "And I promise, I'll try to fix things before I leave."

Mark shakes his head at her, but before he can say anything else, Maddy's already walking down the hall and out of sight.

Maddy can't seem to wrap her head around the fact that there's just over one more week left until she gets to go to Terra Nova. As thrilled as she is, she's also worried. If there is some sort of conspiracy going on with recruitment, they would act before the next pilgrimage. As Maddy walks home, she tries to relax. Mark was probably right, she tells herself. It's nothing.

Maddy makes her way up to the front door of the building and wonders exactly how pissed the new guy will be that she ran. She runs up to their apartment and bolts through the door. Josh, Kara, and Zoe sit on the couch together. They all jump when the door opens. "What the hell?" Josh asks her. "Why aren't you in school?"

"If you can ditch, why can't I?" Maddy shoots back at her brother, not in the mood to banter. She makes her way to the counter, sinking down on one of the stools and pulling out her Plex. Plugging in a data card, she starts sifting through the rest of the files she saved from the recruitment data base. When she copied them onto her hard drive, she didn't just save what was already there but instead created a mirror effect. Basically, whenever she plugs that data card into a device now, it will automatically update with any new files recruitment added to their actual storage. And the best part is, it could only be traced back to John's school account.

Maddy gets a glass of water as the files update. "What are you doing?" Josh asks tiredly, but Maddy ignores him.

"Hey, Kara," she says instead.

"Mads," Kara smiles in return. "It's nice to see you're doing better."

Maddy also gave a hello to her little sister before turning her attention back to her Plex. She grows rapidly alarmed at the numerous updates to her file from just mere hours before. Sitting down again, Maddy cautiously opens a thread. It is a reply to her test scores that had been sent out:

To Weaver, the letter read,

I thank you immensely for reaching out and apologize for the delay in response. As you can imagine, it is not often that I come by electronical access out here - one of the few green places left in this world - for it is only green due to its exclusion from the rest of humanity. Anyhow, I have thoroughly reviewed the previously sent material to the best of my abilities.

I distastefully remember your preliminary dislike of my, shall we state carefully, identity crisis, but I am also very relieved that we were able to come to an eventual understanding. My late mentor – the great, the glorified, and the egotistic (the latter of which being a descriptor the truly good ones should never have to be defined with) – never had the knack for complex mathematics as I do, nor would he ever have agreed to work with such a cause. However, despite my love of the environment, I'm not so excessively optimistic and can therefore see reality with a more clear and unbiased mindset. That allows me to accept the situation at hand, not matter how grim that may be, and be prepared to move forward for the greater good.

In these times, it appears that the option for the greater good lies within you, no matter how controversial of an option it is. I support your mission so that history may one day look back and see that I was on the side of a revolution that, in the end, saved humanity. After all, what is the point in trying to save a few hundred when, at the conclusion, we could save hundreds of thousands?

It is with my allegiance in mind that I am excited to report that my analysis of the test results finds them conclusive. I state on my former name and the better known one I hold now that I absolutely find your test subject would be key in quickening the research being done by Lucas Taylor. He, of course, would be the best one to verify that this subject has the ability to aid him in his work, but seeing as Mira has lost track of him yet again, I hope my conclusions are an adequate replacement.

With these findings, I need no more convincing to stay here on this current hell hole of a planet any longer. As you may know, I have recently published another book, but that will be the last for this world. I promise to be ready for the next pilgrimage so that I may be certain anything of use is being logged properly at Terra Nova. As previously stated with my support of your mission, I have no conflict of interest within the situation; my only desire to explore Terra Nova stems from possibilities of medicinal discoveries within its forests, but you have my word I will have no objection to clearing out with samples when the fated hour is upon us.

In conclusion, I would like to reiterate my joy that you have found whoever was able to produce such answers to this test. This person will most definitely prove to be as asset of Lucas Taylor's agenda. While it is not my intention to tell you how to do your job, I would highly suggest securing this asset before the pilgrimage and obtaining contact with Mira to ensure that the exchange plan is full proof. I shouldn't have to tell you at this point that you will not want the tyrant they call commander to get his hands to him/her before your people. At least, since I will be a pilgrim myself this upcoming voyage, you will have someone competent for once on the inside.

Best regards,

Dr. Ken Horton (more or less)

Maddy stares at the screen, trying to comprehend what she just read. It isn't the fact that the grammar of the letter is quite pretentious that throws her off but rather the information that the letter contains. She's supposedly an asset? To who? And what the hell do they mean by _securing_ her? Not to mention that this letter was supposedly written by Ken Horton. But then what does _more or less_ mean?

Maddy's head is so jumbled full of questions, but she is sure of one thing. Her conspiracy theory may not be that farfetched after all. In her opinion, if someone feels the need to justify their support of a controversial plan and then discuss how their involvement would allow them to _go down in history as someone who saved humanity_ , it can't be that good of a plan. It sounds … sketchy, to put it lightly. It is quite revolutionist. But what is this plan exactly?

Shaking slightly, Maddy pulls open a blank internet tab on her Plex; after all, she has to start somewhere. She types in the first full name that stood out to her: Lucas Taylor. Maddy is surprised at the number of hits she gets. She briefly scrolls through the information on the internet to realize that he is Commander Taylor's son. The Commander Taylor of Terra Nova. The one that Ken Horton called a tyrant. Well, Lucas _was_ his son at least. The most recent articles were reports that Hope Plaza released, saying that it was with a heavy heart the commander relayed during their last communication that his son joined those victims of the New World. But why did Dr. Horton write as if Lucas is still living?

Maddy rubs her temple with her hand. Next, she focuses on Dr. Horton himself. Several things in his letter didn't match up. He had ominously referred to an 'identity crisis', a mentor she never heard him ever mention (and Maddy basically internet stalks the guy for fun), a 'former name', and followed his signature with an odd 'more or less'. Maddy can't fathom how her beloved Dr. Horton could be involved with whatever this was.

After a few different searches, all of which turn up nothing, Maddy types in a specific phrase from the letter: "my late mentor – the great, the glorified, and the egotistic (the latter of which being a descriptor the truly good ones should never have to be defined with)". She is surprised to find a video link come up. Maddy chews on her thumb nail as she watches the video. It is several years old and was filmed at the release party for Dr. Horton's latest book at the time, The Atlas of a Long-Forgotten World, back when he was momentarily living in a city. On a slightly unrelated note, that's one of Maddy's favorite books of all times.

"Dr.!" one of the reporters called. "You have been very vocal about all the opportunities Terra Nova has to offer, but you have yet to involve yourself with the great discovery. Why is that, and do you plan to join a pilgrimage in the future?"

"Terra Nova is a great opportunity for all of humanity," Dr. Horton replied with confidence. "It is the greatest discovery of mankind to date. Terra Nova is salvation for a species that has almost drove itself to extinction over greed. However, the voyage to that salvation comes at a price – a one way ticket, unknown dangers, and limited communication with the present. While I fully intend to travel there in the future, I also intend to finish up my work here. I want to document this world for the future generations of Terra Nova so that the past will hopefully never repeat itself. And when I do get there, I intend to continue research that can be used to the advantage of those still here."

A different reporter asked, "When you do leave, will Mr. Fickett be joining you?"

Dr. Horton glanced at the man by his side, his assistant. "That would be nice," he answered shortly and vaguely, "but there are limited number of seats. Time will only tell, but once you work with someone for some many years, you get to know them. Andrew Fickett has been a great help to me and if he doesn't go on to Terra Nova by my side, I'm sure he will have no trouble securing another position here. After all, he has learned from the best."

Andrew Fickett rolled his eyes slightly. "One may only hope for the best for the future," he said with a nod. "And if I've learned anything from you it's your contagious optimism for humanity," he told Dr. Horton. Fickett raised an imaginary glass and toasted, "To my mentor – the great, the glorified, and the egotistic, the latter of which being a descriptor the truly good ones should never have to be defined with, yet here we are." Everyone, including Dr. Horton, laughed jovially, and the doctor just shook his head at his assistant as if it were a joke.

However, as Maddy watches the video, she freezes. Why would Dr. Horton describe his mentor the exact same way that his former assistant described him? Maddy then searches 'Ken Horton mentor'. She finds a quote by him saying, "I will never attribute my success and drive to one person. I've cherished and admired many professors and fellow colleges throughout all my years, but the only single person who deserves recognition for my accomplishments is me. That is not said to sound arrogant but rather reflective. The greatest mentor I have is my former self, for, just as anyone, I learn from my mistakes, which allows me to grow personally and professionally as an individual."

Maddy rubs her eyes, not believing what she is reading. How could she have for gotten that quote? She used it in a school paper in like fourth grade. " _The greatest mentor I have is my former self, for, just as anyone, I learn from my mistakes, which allows me to grow personally and professionally as an individual."_ That is one of Maddy's favorite quotes from the scientist! She loves the self-confidence her little elementary-school-self had found within it. And now it is there, in existence, as proof that Ken Horton never claimed to have a mentor. So who exactly wrote that letter?

Maddy turns her attention to Andrew Fickett, the former assistant who actually said the description of the mentor from the letter. She searches every database she can think of, but it is as if the guy fell off the face of the earth just before Dr. Horton left for his trip to South America the other year. Well, Fickett and Horton were both the same height, age, and build. Before Horton left for the trip, he'd been in Cambridge. Suddenly, feeling both inspired and scared, Maddy searches for all crimes committed in Cambridge in the time leading up to Dr. Horton's departure. What if Andrew Fickett wasn't the one to fall off the face of the earth? What if it was Dr. Horton?

Maddy's heart feels as though it literally skips a beat when the top search result appears: "Cambridge Man Found Dead in Milton County Park – Detectives say the eyes and hands of the victim were severely mutilated before the body was disposed of, rendering traditional identification methods useless."

Everything clicks into place as Maddy reads that title. The 'identity crisis' the letter writer had referred to was the change when he killed the real Dr. Ken Horton and assumed his identity. He gave his anonymity up when he used the exact same language to describe Horton as Andrew Fickett did previously. The bit about the 'former name' and the signature followed by 'more or less' both referred to said 'identity crisis'.

The writer of this letter is Andrew Fickett, and Ken Horton is dead. This revelation makes Maddy feel dizzy. She thinks back to reading "Horton's" latest book the other week, the first to be published by him in years, and being disappointed that his traditional humor seemed to vanish and that his writing style seemed much more pretentious. She hadn't thought twice and tried to write off her disappointment. She was blinded by her admiration of the scientist.

But now Maddy feels sick. She is sure that Andrew Fickett is the current Ken Horton and that Ken Horton is dead, but she has no proof. She doesn't even have the letter considering she only obtained it by hacking into government files. And the evidence she does have is circumstantial, though compelling.

Suddenly inspired, Maddy stumbles over to the ladder and bolts up into the loft. "What's up with you?" Josh asks. Maddy continues to block him out and she feverishly searches through her belongings for her most beloved possession – when she was younger she had written a letter to Dr. Horton and he had actually responded. Securing the real paper in her hand, she flies down the stairs back to the kitchen table. Hand shaking, Maddy holds her letter next to the scan from the recruitment files.

The signatures don't match.

Maddy gasps aloud. The signature on the letter Dr. Horton wrote her a several years back and the one on the letter on the screen in front of her are not the same. Dr. Horton really is dead. Her heart beats loudly and rapidly.

If Ken Horton is dead and has been replaced by an imposter who is conspiring with an unknown _Weaver_ guy who has some control over or ties with Terra Nova Recruitment, there really is a conspiracy going on.

Maddy thinks back to the letter … "I am excited to report that my analysis of the test results finds them conclusive … I would like to reiterate my joy that you have found whoever was able to produce such answers to this test. This person will most definitely prove to be as asset of Lucas Taylor's agenda … highly suggest securing this asset before the pilgrimage …"

There sure as hell is a conspiracy going on. And Maddy is somehow in the middle of it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I owe all of you reading this story a heartfelt apology! It has been way too long since I've updated and considering I hate waiting for updates myself it never intended to do that to anyone else! But you all know … life *dramatic sigh*. I'd love to write you guys the ending I intended so long ago if you'd still like to read it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Each of your comments and private messages are what made me look back, reread what I've posted and what I've had in my notes, and search for inspiration to continue this storyline! I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Keep letting me know what you think! Some super sweet Josh and Kara moments lie ahead … and of course some suspense**

Maddy has never been so terrified in her life. She continuously looks from her letter to the one Fickett wrote to Weaver, her mind spinning. She hadn't been crazy when she was worrying over the surveillance recruitment had on her. They really have been watching her. And they really had just found a lame excuse to cut Mark out of their protection detail. Recruitment must have caught on to the fact that he and Maddy actually trusted and cared for one another, and they'd been waiting for the signal to secure her as an asset, which would be harder to do with a highly-trained security guard wiling to obey direct orders if he though they weren't made in the best interest.

The information overload makes Maddy feel sick to her stomach. Literally. Maddy barely has enough time to wipe her search history from her Plex before she is running for the bathroom and retching up the contents of her stomach. "Maddy!" Kara yells.

Josh is by the door in an instant. "Maddy, are you okay?" he asks quickly. Maddy manages to nod before washing her mouth out in the sink.

"Just a little nauseous," she responds weakly. Josh says he'll call Mom, but Maddy cuts him off. "Don't!" she says quickly. "It's nothing. I was just … stressed about school," Maddy lies. "That's why I ditched and how I made myself sick. I'm fine! Really."

Josh continues to frown but nods. Maddy cleans herself up and exits the bathroom. "Maddy!" Zoe runs over to her sister. Maddy picks her up and holds her on her lap when she sits down. "Are you okay?" Zoe asks.

"Of course," Maddy smiles.

"Where's Mark?" Zoe inquires. "He was fun to play with."

The smile disappears from Maddy's face. "He doesn't work here anymore," Maddy answers gently. "He had to go back to his own family."

"Doesn't he like us?" Zoe asks with a crease between her eyes.

Maddy manages a soft smile. "I don't know how anyone could not like you!" she bops her sister on the nose. "Go get your toys," she tells her as she sets her back on the floor. "We'll play something."

Zoe darts over to the back room and Maddy watches Kara and Josh sitting on the couch together. Kara is sitting sideways so that her legs are over Josh's lap and his arm is around her. "What else is there on our list?" Kara whispers.

Josh just shakes his head. "I told you," he says bitterly, "I'm done with the list. I still don't get why you're making a celebration out of me leaving!"

"You're right," Kara says sarcastically, "we still need to get those milkshakes from that restaurant near the mall."

"There is literally no dairy in them!" Josh laughs.

Kara shrugs, "But they actually taste good, chemicals and all. And that's where we went on our first unofficial date, when I asked you to help me with my science project."

Josh scrunches up his nose at the memory. "Middle school," he grimaces. "What made you think that it was a good idea to experiment for the average number of white milk shakes from Mixer Bar one had to drink before puking? That was miserable."

"I love milk shakes," Kara argues while laughing her head off. "And I was twelve! What made you think it'd be a good idea to go along with it when I literally asked you to eat something until you make yourself sick?"

"I was thirteen!" Josh retorts. "Besides, what better way to impress the new girl than drinking twice the number of milkshakes she could."

"But I beat you."

Josh just smirks, his light heartedness fading as they stopped laughing at the memory. Maddy glances sadly at the two out of corner of her eye. In just a few more days that's all their time together will be, a memory, and, stuck in opposing geological time eras, they wouldn't be able to create any new ones together or sit next to each other laughing and reminiscing.

"I'm not celebrating you leaving me," Kara reminds her boyfriend. "I'm celebrating your chance to have such an amazing life. You will get to experience things most of us have never even dreamed of. I'm proud of you."

Josh just shakes his head before burying it in Kara's shoulder. Maddy looks away. Her and her brother sure do fight often, and Maddy had never been able to understand why he has been so upset about going to Terra Nova. She can see why now, and it saddens her to see Josh and Kara so heartbroken.

Soon enough, Zoe returns with washcloth dinosaurs which Maddy plays with absentmindedly. She tries to focus her real attention on the Fickett/Horton revelation but gets distracted by the thought of leaving Kara. Her mind is jumbled with so much that it's hard to concentrate on one thing clearly. Maddy shakes her head and attempts to rest her mind solely on her little sister.

The weekend passes fairly uneventfully. Elizabeth is busy with preparations for their departure next week, Josh and Kara are practically attached at the hip, which leaves Maddy to care for Zoe on top of dealing with her new discoveries. She is seriously afraid of leaving the apartment at this point and she is constantly looking over her shoulder.

Maddy can't even tell her mom about the letter or anything since she broke several laws to obtain it. What bothers Maddy the most, aside from the fact that she's an asset or whatever, is that Andrew Fickett will get to travel to Terra Nova on the same pilgrimage as them and be welcomed with open arms as Ken Horton. How is it fair the liar, murderer, conspirator gets to go but someone deserving like Kara is stuck here? And how will she look the man in the eye knowing the truth?

In other news, Tim Curran, Mark's replacement, didn't even say anything about Maddy ditching school and running away the other day. He seems nice enough, but Maddy gets a bad feeling about the guy.

On Sunday, Elizabeth gets called to the hospital for an emergency, Curran has the outdoor shift, Zoe hides in the back coloring, and Maddy and Foster sit in the apartment adjourning the Shannons' as Kara and Josh make out. "I was supposed to go to Kara's today!" Josh snapped at Elizabeth this morning when she told him to babysit Zoe.

"She can just come here," Elizabeth said distractedly. "Your sister shouldn't have to be the one looking out for her all the time."

That was a mistake on her part. Josh and Kara evidently had plans for the afternoon and being at the Shannons' house instead of Kara's wasn't deterring them. "Keep it down!" Maddy had called up to the loft, quite annoyed by the sound of them kissing and declaring their love for each other nonstop since Kara arrived.

Kara just laughed, "Chill, Maddy!" she called. "We're just practicing for our goodbye kiss."

Maddy screamed into a pillow that was on the couch, but her brother and his girlfriend didn't stop making out. Maddy made sure Zoe had her earbuds and Josh's Plex so that the young girl could tune the lovebirds out before she ditched the scene altogether, suggesting to Foster that they just go next door.

Maddy lays on the couch on her stomach while she works on her Plex. She briefly thought about hanging out in here when Mark was still with them but then quickly blocks the thought from her mind. Mark has his own life and his own family; he's better off not having to deal with the mess Maddy's somehow gotten herself into.

"What are you working on?" Ken asks eventually.

Maddy just shrugs. "I wanted my science teacher to review a paper I've been working on before I leave next week," she answers with a sigh. "It's about the origins and impacts of technological advancements in the agricultural industry, dating back to before rebreathers and all when food was actually grown outside, and how such progressions have affected employment over time. But I need to finish it before she can review it and to be honest my line of reasoning if weak at best, therefore making it difficult to conclude effectively."

Ken just give a short laugh.

"What?" Maddy asks, looking at him defensively.

"You don't seem like you're only sixteen," he says. "I sure as hell never spent my weekends working on whatever a line of reasoning is when I was your age."

Maddy shrugs again. "Not that first time I've heard that," she mutters. She continues to work in silence for a while before thinking of the data card in her pocket. She hasn't let the little piece of metal leave her side since she read the letter from Fickett, but there haven't been any updates to her file since. "Ken?" Maddy asks shyly. He looks at her expectantly. "Could you give me some advice?"

"I'm probably not the most qualified but if I actually understand what you're saying I can give it a shot," he says sincerely.

Maddy rolls her eyes slightly but continues, "So … say you did something wrong with a good intention in mind, like you broke a law or something. And because of that you found out something even worse … you found out someone in power wasn't actually a good person. If you come forward, you could get in trouble but if you don't, that person in power could hurt others." Ken frowns and looks at Maddy suspiciously. "It's for a story I'm writing!" she blurts, "Completely hypothetical."

Ken nods. "Okay," he starts thoughtfully, "I guess it depends on the character's ethics and morals, what he or she sees as right vs. wrong. I mean it's easy to speculate what you would do if you're not actually in the situation. For example, no matter how down on my luck desperate for money I am, I would like to say confidently as possible that I would never work for Population Control or help them in anyway. But then again it depends on the situation."

Maddy shakes her head thoughtfully and looks back at her Plex. She wants more than anything to just go to the police with her revelation, but there are too many problems with that. First of all, they could just arrest her on the spot for hacking secured government files. Second of all, Maddy has no idea how far the conspiracy goes. If Terra Nova Recruitment are the masterminds behind the whole thing, she would be screwed talking to cops. TNR has far reaching roots; they are, after all, the gatekeepers to humanity's only salvation. She just doesn't know how far their claws are sunk in to other agencies and organizations.

Maddy thinks back to when her father was still there, before recruitment was ever a part of their lives. She remembers how frustrated and angry her dad would get with his work when he'd work a good case for months only to have someone buy the verdict out from underneath him. If drug lords could use plain cash to make solid DNA evidence disappear, Maddy doesn't want to test the power of recruitment making her circumstantial, illegally retrieved evidence vanish as well.

That night, Maddy lays in the loft falling asleep, listening to the sounds of her family members breathing around her. She is just about to doze off when a soft thud from downstairs catches her attention. Frowning, Maddy throws off her covers and rises to her feet, tip toeing over to the railing. Illuminated by the light glow of a flashlight, Curran, the security guard who's supposed to be on indoor shift, sneaks around the main floor of the cramped apartment.

Maddy's brow furrows as she watches him shift through drawers and look under furniture. The optimistic part of her tries really hard to believe that he's fulfilling his duty of protection, but the pessimistic, logical side of her questions how and why a threat could possibly be hiding in their spare bin of electronics under the kitchen table. Maddy grows concerned and annoyed at his snooping. When Curran finds the partially disabled fly swatter, Maddy's frustration increases exponentially. He doesn't have a right to be looking through her stuff like that, especially considering said electronic is somewhat incriminating.

Taking a step back and crouching down so that she's hidden by the desk but still has a good view, Maddy purposefully nocks something off the desk. She has to stifle a laugh when Curran's head snaps around wildly. He paranoidly looks continuously over his shoulder as he makes his way back to the couch. _Feel spooked_ , Maddy thought mischievously, _you should have been minding your own damn business_. She can't imagine going through personal possessions is standard procedure for security guards.

When Maddy quietly makes her way back to her bed, she glances over at her brother a few feet away. Kara had spent the night she and Josh were curled up together on his bed. Wednesday. They were leaving for Terra Nova in two days. After Monday and after Tuesday there'd unfortunately be no more Kara in her life, unfortunately no more Mark in her life (who she technically couldn't see any more anyways, but still), and, luckily, no more Curran or John in her life. With any luck, Maddy and her family will all get safety to Terra Nova and she won't have to worry about the whole letter-asset mess either. But is leaving so many troubles behind really worth sacrificing the friendship of such great people? Maddy knows that not going to Terra Nova is not an option in the slightest, but for the first time since her family was recruited, she doesn't look forward to leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

Mark's life is fairly boring in the days following his employment with the Shannons. Emily continued to dodge questions about knowing Elizabeth, and Mark eventually gave up and accepted that she was telling the truth. Macey and Stephen had been shocked to return home and see Mark, and Macey at least was thrilled he was already back.

Monday morning, Mark sits at the kitchen counter with the family Plex after having returned from the gym. It's quite frustrating to spend so much time searching for employment and coming up empty handed. It hasn't been a week since recruitment threatened to never allow him to work again and so far, that promise is being kept. Any available security positions have some ties with recruitment or are so high-level he won't be considered without a recommendation from recruitment which he obviously won't get. Mark sighs, running a hand through his hair that's gotten longer over the past few weeks.

Besides security jobs, the only other option for employment in his field is the United States army or privately owned armies. Either way he'd be earning very little money doing very dangerous work and seeing his family very rarely. Also, some of the private armies are … sketchy. They have alarmingly high body counts associated with their names, alarming especially when those bodies weren't of real enemies, of any considerable threats against society.

Thanks to recruitment's disassociation with him, Mark had additionally been hit with serious depression after returning hope, seeing his family's smiling faces, and realizing there is no way any of them would be getting to Terra Nova now. Of course, they can still try to enter the lottery, but there is a greater chance of scientists discovering how to make the portal go both ways than there is actually winning.

Mark groans in annoyance at the situation he'd gotten himself into. He can't regret anything he'd done, but that doesn't mean he has to appreciate the consequences of his decisions. A notification pops up on the Plex, a reminder that their rent is due on Wednesday. Not only is that just the universe taunting him for currently failing to support his family, but Mark also can't help but let his thoughts drift to the greater significance that day.

In two days, Wednesday, the tenth pilgrimage will be journeying to Terra Nova.

It doesn't matter, Mark tries desperately to convince himself. He no longer as any connection to Terra Nova. Knowing that doesn't prevent his mind from getting lost in another day dream about Maddy Shannon showing up at the door again, about getting to see her and talk to her and hug her one last time before she leaves. But, of course, that fantasy doesn't actually come to fruition.

Trying to clear his head, Mark leans back lazily and clicks on the news, a temporary break from his job search. Most of the stories are depressing and overall uninformative. There was a human trafficking ring associated with some rich guy's dome that was busted (stories like that make Mark not want to allow Macey out of his sight). According to weather patterns, dust storms and acid rain showers are expected to be worse this season (predictions as such make Mark not want to allow his family to leave the shelter of their apartment). Also, homelessness in the city is reported to be up by another 2.1% since the last fiscal year and a list of foods is being added to the shortage list.

Mark glares at the screen in annoyance at all the dismal news as the blond, smiling anchor reports, "Corn is now considered an endangered crop due to surplus in demand versus quantity that can be grown in agricultural domes. Since the plant can be used to make syrups and starches for other foods, expect there to be a shortage of the following in the coming weeks: ketchup, mustard, barbeque sauce, sodas, juices, milkshakes, candies …" Mark blocks out the depressing report as he grows angry. This is the life his family is stuck with. Because of him.

The overly chipper voice continues, "This report has been brought to you by Hope Plaza, creating hope for a better future." Emotions fueling his rage, Mark furiously grabs a bowl that is sitting on the counter next to him and hurls it at the wall. The plastic material merely hits the hard though thin surface and bounces to the floor. With that, Mark starts repeatedly kicking the side of table. His foot hurts more than the table does, but at least he is getting his anger out. Tired and in pain, Mark eventually slumps to the floor, choking back tears.

"It's all my fault," he yells aloud though he knows he is alone. Mark feels like he is a little kid and his mom is dying all over again. He messily wipes his running nose on the sleeve of his shirt. The difference between this situation and his mom dying is that this time the blame is placed solely on him, nothing else. It is his fault that he can't get decent employment anymore. It is his fault that he can't get recruited for Terra Nova anymore. It is him, Mark, who is destroying his family. Now they are stuck in a dying world with too many people and too less necessities (including corn). It is because of him that his family no longer has hope and that acceptance breaks Mark's heart.

"This breaking news story is brought to you by Population Control, ensuring hope by ensuring the enforcement of our most important law. For our future, for our country, for our children: a family is four." Now the ignorant perky blond chic is really started to piss him off. Advertisements merely play off of the one thing above all people were running out of – hope.

Mark is ready to turn it off, summoning all of his courage to exit the news (a poor decision to open it in the first place) calmly and not smash the family's remaining Plex. Then, he sees what the breaking news is and freezes, momentarily forgetting his breakdown. "We are here live at District 47 High School," the announcer, a male now, is saying.

Mark sniffles his nose and sits down tranquilly, mesmerized. That's where Maddy and Josh go to school. "where an eighteen-year-old senior is being commended for extraordinary efforts uncovering a decade old secret," the man continues. He is standing in the lobby of the school that Mark was now quite familiar with. Students push all around him, trying to be part of the commotion. There, in the center of it all, is a beaming proud Principal Ward with his son of all people, John, who appears more confused than anything else as the press crowd around him and a police chief with some sort of medal stands by. What has happened since Mark left?!

The anchor answers Mark's internally asked question, "In a shocking turn of events involving a quiet, unsolved murder on the other side of the world and an investigative teenager, a terrible secret is now being corrected. John Ward, son of the principal here, has discovered merely through online surveillance of his idol that that hero, the well-known public figure, renowned scientist Dr. Ken Horton, isn't the Ken Horton who has actually represented the face of environmental science for the last few decades. After bravely reaching out to the police department through electronical correspondence, young Mr. Ward here informed them of his suspicions. It was the actions of our local police to actually act upon the random advice that led to collaboration with Milton County Park Police in Cambridge and uncovered the astounding fact: the brilliant though misfortunate Ken Horton has been identified with solid DNA evidence as an unidentified body found in that park nearly a decade ago. Who, you may ask, published the latest novel under his name? It was his former assistant Andrew Fickett who assumed the doctor's identity! For the full story and an interview with the kid behind this revelation stay tuned after this commercial."

Mark looks blankly at the screen uncomprehendingly. John Ward? The John Ward that beats up little girls for fun, has uncovered a secret this huge? For the hope that is Terra Nova, Mark wouldn't have bet on that under any circumstances. John doesn't even do his own homework, he has Maddy do that for him. And even though that knowledge makes his blood boil, it also makes Mark seriously doubt John's online investigative abilities. He waits anxiously for the news report to start again.

The report proceeds with recorded footage of U.S. army soldiers arresting the fake Ken Horton in South America which reportedly happened early this morning. "Fickett was about to secure pilgrimage to Terra Nova under Horton's identity this upcoming pilgrimage," the announcer says in astonishment as if he can't even believe it. Mark remembers how much Maddy was fan girling over the scientist when his book came out the other week. She must be heartbroken, he thinks. She was so looking forward to the chance of actually meeting him in person.

"So, John, what led you to investigate such a topic?" the interview commences.

John still appears bewildered, but shrugs and allows a smile to consume his features. "I'm just such a fan of his work. Who wouldn't want to research the dude?"

"We just admire him so much," a girl bobbles in front of the screen. Mark recognizes her as one of the group members who harassed Maddy. "I'm his girlfriend," she gushes, "Louise, and reading that scientist's stuff is like our favorite thing to do."

The police chief then presents John with a medal, a civilian recognition of great effort on behalf of the community's wellbeing. His dad claps him on the shoulder and Louise steals a kiss while kids continue to push around them. Mark is disgusted. He doesn't deserve any awards no matter what.

The celebration on screen is annoying Mark until he notices the only person in the crowd that isn't pushing forward to intentionally be one camera or get to high five or hug John. She is the last person he would expect to be in the crowd in the first place, and she is the last person he'd expect to be smiling at Mr. Center of Attention. Mark already knows that Maddy is selfless and incredible and literally an angel, but he also can't forget her admittance of relief and happiness when he beat John up. How could she find it in herself to be happy for him right now? It blows Mark's mind. John intentionally broke her rebreather, a death sentence, and now Maddy is in the crowd of students smiling him on.

The news segment goes on and the anchor asks if any of the students have any questions for their classmate. Mark's eyes pop out of his head when Maddy then steps forward, a small smile still brandishing her face. John appears as shocked as Mark, if not more. "You said you guys love to read his _stuff_ ," Maddy says quietly, her eyes piercing his. "What would you say is your favorite work by Horton? The real Ken Horton? I'm sure that as such a fan your first sense that something was off was the change in writing style with the latest novel published." John narrows his eyes at her and Louise looks ready to bite her head off. Mark has never been so happy for Maddy and, honestly, he finds this new confidence in her sexy as hell.

"Great question," anchor-man nods, looking at John who appears as lost as 2149 resident would when first arriving in Terra Nova.

John is, at first, speechless before mumbling, "There are just … so many to choose from."

"Well," the anchor prompts, "what did spark your investigation? Was it the recent publishing of the novel, as this young lady has suggested?"

"Yes."

Anchor-man looks at John in annoyance, the answer too short for his taste. "Why don't you talk us through the process of your online prowess?"

Mark scoffs at John's inability to answer the questions. No way this kid actually accomplished what he's being credited for. Maddy, however, continues to be simply delighted through the screen, her face lit with amusement. John seems to note it as well and gives her a harsh look before making brief eye contact with someone behind the camera. Mark's been doing security for a while and he picked up on the trade rather quickly. That is probably why he zeroes in on John's glance as something meaningful when anyone else would just overlook it. The crowd then jostles around again and Mark narrows his eyes suspiciously. A glimpse of Maddy's side is barely visible in the corner of the camera until two older boys, ones Mark swears he remembers seeing with John before, brush past harshly and Maddy disappears.

Blinking slowly, Mark tries to convince himself that he's imagining it. He rewinds the last few seconds of the news recording, but this time there is no denying the hand that roughly grabs Maddy's arm and pulls her away from the crowd. Mark then acts without thinking, grabbing his coat and rebreather and making a mad dash for the door. Maddy could be in trouble. And even if it isn't his job anymore, it doesn't seem natural for him not to be there to defend her.

 **Mark off to the rescue! What do you guys think of Mark's situation? And what the hell is going on with John? Let me know your guys' thoughts in the reviews, and I'll promise a quick update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good news and bad news my lovely readers ….**

 **Bad news: WHAT HAPEENED TO THAT QUICK UPDATE THAT I PROMISED MONTHS AGO?! Lol I really don't know either.**

 **Good news: This is an update!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and follows in the meantime because they not only mean a lot but they also remind me to get my act together and write/post! Hope everyone's doing well. I'd apologize for not updating sooner, but instead I'll just stop writing in this author's note so ya'll can finally read …**

Maddy only has to survive two more days of school before leaving and never looking back to the building where she did what she loved – learned – but was also forced to contended with some of the most vexing people she'd ever met. Two bittersweet days.

Elizabeth pressures her daughter to simply stay home and take it easy until Wednesday, but Maddy won't hear of it. She wants to say goodbye to some of her favorite teachers and look John and his crew in the eye for the last time, knowing that she's going to paradise and they're still stuck in hell. However, it still bothers Maddy that great people like Kara and Mark are stuck in the same hell, the sinking ship known as planet Earth, that the scumbag John resides in.

Monday morning Maddy sets out to school with her head held high. She's never felt more tired and fearful in her life but, contrarily, she's also never carried herself more confidently. She has a plan. For once, she feels in control of something. Meanwhile, Tim Curran trails her silently, reminding her of a mugger or murderer or rapist that would be following her down some alley near here if she weren't mindful. Maddy shudders, trying to shake the creepy feeling.

Nearing the building, Maddy takes a breath through her rebreather and tells Curran to go ahead. "I'll meet you inside," she says, "I forgot to tell my brother something this morning." Curran doesn't hesitate before walking inside and leaving Maddy alone on the sidewalk near the pay phone. In this situation, it works in her favor that her brother has a communicator and she doesn't, though she'd always been jealous in the past. Now, however, it gives Maddy a reason to casually walk up to the payphone near the school's front entrance and nervously punch in the number she'd been repeating in her head all morning.

Taking a shaky breath, Maddy rambles into the phone, "Hello, this is an anonymous tip that you shouldn't ignore the email you received from high school student John Ward last night. This is serious; it may sound crazy but … please, it wouldn't hurt to investigate!" Maddy hung up as quickly as she started talking and darted across the street to another payphone, leaving a similar message to another source. And that is how she spends her morning until the school bell rang loudly, pulling her back to the building.

John, of course, didn't knowingly send any emails last night. However, student accounts aren't location sensitive; the location where they are used to log in isn't saved as any record. So, since Maddy still knows his account information, she decided to use it to her advantage to solve a few of her problems at once, assuming everything goes as planned.

The day itself starts normally enough, a normal that luckily doesn't include her running into John or his friends. Maddy doesn't even see Curran around.

Then comes lunch, the most exciting lunch hour the school had ever witnessed. Maddy has never been so happy to see police and press. It is all she can do to contain her excitement and not literally start jumping up and down in the middle of the steadily filling hallway. John is receiving credit for her discovery, but even though he obviously doesn't understand what is going on, Maddy is very amused that he goes along with the attention. For added laughs, she even questions him herself, intentionally causing her classmate to stumble over responses, and that isn't even the best part of the plan.

Part one was successful – she doesn't have to worry about Andrew Fickett anymore. Now, Maddy peers anxiously toward the front doors, hoping part two will also come to fruition. She is so caught up in looking around at everything in excitement and taunting John on camera, an added bonus to the day, that she doesn't notice she is being pushed away from the crowd until she finds herself in a secluded hallway several feet from everyone else.

Maddy looks up in confusion to see Darius and Drew, brothers, a junior and senior who both hang out with John. She takes a shaky breath. "Excuse me," Maddy tries to push past them, but Drew, the younger one, shoves her back.

"What the fuck do you know about this?" he sneers.

"Isn't that something I should be asking you?" she quips softly. "John sure as hell isn't my friend; he's yours. Were you not aware of his love of Ken Horton?"

Darius kicks her shin and she stumbles slightly. "Bitch."

"We know you're up to something. Spill, and we may let you walk away on your own two feet."

Maddy crosses her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about." She starts backing up slowly, preparing to made a run for it, but Darius grabs her arms, twisting it painfully.

Maddy winces in pain as his grip gets tighter. "Here's a secret," he spits, "I think you have to be able to walk to get to Terra Nova, so if you actually want to leave, you'd better be a good little girl. Wouldn't want something to happen and jeopardize your chances so close to the big date."

Maddy shakes in fear but tries desperately to remain stoic. Darius is leaning close enough to her at that point that it doesn't take much effort to spit at him and hit square in the face. With that, the guy double her size throws a punch square at her eye that sends her falling to the ground. Everything is dizzy and blurry and Maddy's head throbs something fierce. She screams and clutches her face.

"Where's your body guard now, little girl?" Drew mocks.

Maddy swears she can hear police sirens in the distance and summons courage to pull herself to her feet. Part two please occur soon, she hopes. "I don't need a body guard," she tells the boys confidently. "I'm perfectly capable on my own."

They just laugh at her. Darius scoffs, "I don't know what angle you're playing, but we know you're up to something. Consider this a warning, if you are behind whatever the fuck this little stunt is out there and it goes south, the 10th pilgrimage to Terra Nova is going to have one less passenger on it."

Darius' threat is cut short by the increase of volume in the commotion around the hall. The brothers exchange a glance and Maddy uses the diversion to her advantage, running forward as much as she can before the two giant guys block her way. "Over here!" Maddy screams, her yell echoing through the cavernous hall.

Drew shoots Maddy a confused look, and she feels immensely relieved when she hears footsteps coming around the corner. Maddy expects for a Terra Nova Recruitment agent to appear but grows suddenly bewildered to see none other than Markus Reynolds. Maddy knows that her one eye is already swelling shut and blinks several times, thinking she must just be experiencing blurred vision; there's no reason for Mark to be here. "Officer!" the unknown guy yells down the hall, and Maddy's long awaited officials finally arrive before Darius and Drew have time to run away.

It takes the two recruitment agents who appear all of a second to look between the two older boys with their hands on Maddy to Maddy and her injured face to raise weapons. "Hands in the air!" Drew follows instructions quickly but Darius tries to make a run for it, only resulting in him getting stunned by one of the officer's sonic blasters. "You two are under arrest for assault in the first degree and evading arrest."

The female officer gently grabs Maddy's arm and pulls her back. "Are you alright?" Maddy nods breathlessly. "We need your statement." She does a retinal scan with Maddy's ID card and has her briskly type on a Plex. The agents then drag Darius and Drew away as the two brothers glower at Maddy. She masks a smile at how unbelievable well this plan actually went, aside from the whole eye injury.

Maddy collects herself with a sigh and leans over her knees, catching her breath. "Maddy?"

"Mark?" Maddy turns, confirming it really is Mark. What is he doing here?

"Are-are you alright?" Mark asks concerned, gently reaching out and touching her cheek just under her eye. It's already turning purple.

An indignant scream from the lobby interrupts their conversation, "I am the principal here! I demand to know what is going on!"

Maddy and Mark creep around the corner to see agents in dark suits cuffing half a dozen kids, including John. "What is going on," one of the female agents speak up, "is that your students hacked into our private servers; that's how they uncovered the Horton mystery. I'm sorry, but solving one murder doesn't negate the damage they could have done if confidential information was leaked. Terra Nova is the last hope we have and Recruitment doesn't take kindly to people who jeopardize our ability to carry out our jobs."

The police chief asks what information Hope Plaza could possibly have regarding Ken Horton.

"He was supposed to be a pilgrim on the 10th. We were doing your job, sir," the agent spits scathingly, " _investigating_."

"This has to be some mistake!" Principal Ward argues. "They're just students you can't just take them. If they're under arrest you have to state why and read their rights!"

The agent smiles, "We're not a division of the federal government; we're above them. So, no we don't have to state publicly why they are being taken into custody or where they're being detained. Organizing pilgrimages to humanity's last hope does grant some rights on the internationally recognized level. Also, your son and his friends are all 18 already."

Louise spazzes out as her hands are pulled behind her back. "What did I do?" she squeals.

The agent saunters over to Louise with her hands on her hips. "You just admitted on national news that you're the girlfriend and your entire little group here simply loves investigating with Mr. Ward. Do you realize how many international laws you broke when you hacked into our server?"

"I didn't!"

The agent rolls her as if she's above dealing with teenaged girls. "Get them out of here," she orders the others, "away from the cameras."

The breaking news story has turned to how students at the school are being detained by Terra Nova Recruitment and others are being arrested due to fights that broke out in the chaos. Mark shakes his head, "This is insane!"

Amidst the police and recruitment agents who are ushering John and his crew out of the building, Maddy's good eye locks in on one officer who is standing near the principal scanning the crowd. It's the one who arrested Mark last week. Without hesitating, Maddy grabs Mark's arm and pulls him back down the empty hall. "We have to get out of here," she says authoritatively. "If you're seen here, you're toast." It isn't until they're nearing the back door to the building that Maddy thinks to stop and ask, "Wait, what are you even doing here?"

Mark pauses at the door, "Uh," he shifts uncertainly, "I saw what was happening on the news. I had to make sure you were okay. I mean, I wasn't wrong; Curran isn't anywhere to be found."

"That-that's not your job," Maddy reminds, staring at him intently.

"I wish I'd gotten here sooner," is all Mark replies, eyeing Maddy's face. "That looks painful."

Maddy merely smiles. "I've never been better," she states. "It's over. We will be okay." Mark appears confused. "John didn't hack into recruitment," she explains quietly, as if it were obvious. "I did, using his student ID. I found out about the Horton Secret reading emails and such on their private server. Also, can I just say, Recruitment is involved in a load of complicated, sketchy, conspiracy shit which is an entire other story." Mark raises his eyebrows in surprise; he'd never heard Maddy cuss before. "Anyway," she continues, "I used John's account to send an email about the Horton thing to the police, then anonymously alerted the press about the story and recruitment about the breech in their firewalls. It was easy. And as soon as Recruitment gets their heads on straight, they'll update their files and you'll be cleared of all charges. With John in custody, they have no reason to believe his story anymore; you'll get your jobs back."

Mark stares at the girl in front of him in awe. "You weren't kidding when you told me you were going to fix things," he manages. "You sure do keep your promises."

Maddy and Mark stare at each other wordlessly until a fire alarm starts sounding, causing them to jump. Maddy shakes her head with a sight eye roll, "You'd be surprised how often that gets pulled, which means school is basically dismissed for the day." Mark opens the door to leave when he notices the light rainfall that is falling.

"Crap," he frowns, glancing over at Maddy who doesn't have a jacket with her.

"I'll be fine," she assures him. "I'll run."

"And you'll be burned by the time you get home," Mark points out. The only rain Chicago sees in 2149 is highly acidic. "Come on," he takes her hand gently. "My place is closer." Maddy nods mutely, her heart beating loudly as she follows Mark. She looks down at their intertwined hands and her stomach feels full of butterflies. _Calm down_ , Maddy tells herself. _He's just being nice_. But she also can't forget that he showed up at the school just because she could have been in danger, not that he was wrong.

The only other time that Maddy had been to the apartment she was in a blind fury to get information and followed the main street so that she wouldn't get lost. Now, Marks takes her along back roads and through the allies. Maddy frowns as she glances at the dirty walls and dark spaces. It's crazy that you can walk a few streets over and already be in such a worse part of the city. Though she doesn't want to seem afraid in anyway, Maddy subconsciously grabs tighter onto Mark's hand. He pulls his arm protectively around her and Maddy can't help but glance at his perfect, large arm muscles that are now eye level to her side. The two pass a family huddled under a thinning blanket and the sorrowful eyes of the littlest boy distracts Maddy from observing Mark's arms, making her heart wretch.

Luckily, Mark's apartment is close and they arrive within five minutes. "You okay?" he asks as soon as they duck into the flat. Maddy nods and frowns at the thinning fabric the rain caused on her clothing. She glances around the small space. "It isn't much," Mark shrugs self-consciously, "but it suffices."

"It's fine," she smiles softly. Thunder rumbles outside and Maddy rubs her burning arm where the stinging water hit her through her disintegrated clothing. "It'll probably get worse before it gets better," Maddy predicts.

Mark nods slowly. "Uh, here," he walks over to the wall near the loft and pulls out a drawer. He hands Maddy a plain gray t-shirt, "You can change if you need to."

"Thanks," Maddy mutters breathlessly. She robotically takes the shirt and goes into the cramped bathroom to change. She pulls her long-sleeved tunic over her head and puts the oversized shirt on, tucking it into her olive-green cargo pants. Maddy looks at herself in the mirror and sighs, running a hand through her hair. Her eye is dark and purple and swollen: disgusting. Her hair is damp and stringy from the rain. She's shakes her head in annoyance; she simply isn't pretty.

Maddy walks out of bathroom to see Mark's toned back as he pulls a shirt on. "S-sorry," she stutters, flustered.

Mark turns with an eyebrow raised, "Y-you're fine." Maddy takes a few steps to the kitchen counter and sits down, looking at the table as something to do. "Can I get you anything?" Mark offers. "Something to drink?"

"No thanks."

It is quiet for a moment.

"So …" Mark starts gradually. "Wednesday."

"Yeah …" Maddy murmurs. "Wednesday."

"It's exciting. And mildly terrifying."

"Mostly exciting," Maddy corrects before thinking for a moment. "Other than dinosaurs. Then, very much terrifying." Mark laughs slightly before they fall silent again. It blows Maddy's mind that they can converse so easily for hours and now they are inexplicably awkward.

Thankfully, the awkwardness that blanket's Maddy and Mark for the first bit of time they are stuck hiding the storm out eventually diffuses.

"At least you'll never have to deal with John and them again," Mark offers. "They so deserve what they're getting. I couldn't blame anyone for hating their guts."

"I don't even hate them for hating me," Maddy responds. "I hate them for making me hate myself. I hate myself for allowing them to have that much power over me. I can't wait to get to just start over in Terra Nova. That's what I'm looking forward to.

Maddy studies Mark as he listens to her. He smiles at her softly, but Maddy tilts her head to the side as she notes the dark circles under his eyes and the faint stubble he was growing from not shaving in the past week plus. She can feel a tenseness in the way he carries himself, and she can tell it goes beyond his frustration over what happened at school. It's more robotic, it's been engrained. It's an issue that's been festering. Maddy sees this in Mark so easily because she's recognized it in herself before. "What's wrong?" she asks softly, forgetting whatever else he'd been saying.

Mark appears taken aback.

"What's wrong?" Maddy repeats. Mark tries to deny anything's the matter and Maddy glares at him. "Ever since Terra Nova," she started on him, "life has been crazy. It's insane that it's only been a few weeks because it feels like a lifetime. That's a lifetime that I've spent with you, Mark! Okay, I feel like I know you and I can tell something is the matter. I talk to you, why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't talk, Maddy," Mark tries to explain, running a hand through his hair. "Not to anyone. I'm the one that's supposed to keep my family together, and instead I've been tearing it apart."

"I know," Maddy breathes. Mark looks at her in surprise. "I understand because I know exactly what that feels like. But if you allow yourself some varying perspective, I'm starting to realize it probably isn't true, or at least as bad as it seems at the time."

Mark smiles softly. "I really like talking to you, Maddy Shannon."

"Me too," she replies promptly.

Leave it to Maddy to start to actually make a real friend only to be granted one-way passage to humanity's second chance and have to leave forever.


End file.
